The Zenko of the DC
by hussbek
Summary: Naruto suddenly finds himself in another world after reaching a climax in the fourth ninja war, He tries to find a way back home while along the way he encounters a group of people whom the residents call 'superheroes'. the ever curious ninja will venture this world and learn a lot about it...not to mention kicking bad guy butts too! NaruHarem with multiple elements.
1. Different Places, Same Cases

**The Zenko of the DC**

 **Prologue: Different Places, Same Cases**

On a dark night in the city of Gotham, nothing really changes in this place. Everyone constantly look over their shoulders in fear as crimes in at an all-time rise. Robberies, murder, kidnapping, drive-by, hijacking, gang wars and so much more. The Gotham Police were up to their necks in solving such crimes as taking down one results in two more popping out of nowhere. It doesn't make things better with some of the members letting the criminals go scot-free due to bribery and blackmail.

However the criminals may have had precautions against the law enforcers, but what they didn't or rather couldn't set up countermeasures for was a certain man who shares a similar purpose with the police but isn't a part of them whatsoever. This man works in the shadows, ready to pounce at them without them noticing. The last thing that any of his victims would see is his descent towards them with the appearance of a black predatory bat and wake up later to find them tied up in front of the police station. Hence everyone began to call this shadowing vigilante Batman or the Dark Knight of Gotham.

For as long as the people could remember, this dark hero has been solving numerous crimes and defeating many villains possessing powers beyond what no other human could go up against. And as time went, Batman was joined by several other heroes with the same purpose. Names like Robin, Batgirl and Nightwing who was formerly the first Robin before passing the cowl to the second and left for another city.

At this moment, a police radio is currently passing information to the police cars of a regular crime for them to quickly move in and neutralize.

[All units, please be informed that there has been a robbery over at Calico's jewelry and the suspects are currently making their escape in a getaway vehicle which is a blue 2016 Ford Transit 150 van]

One of the policemen picked up the radio and responded to the call "This is 8-Lincoln-30 to dispatch, we read you loud and clear. We're engaging pursuit of the robbers, over,"

They drove off in search of the robbers, however what they didn't know was that someone else was tapping into their communications and we're currently seeing him perched on top of a tall tower spire with a wireless headset to his ears. Strange thing was that this person isn't Batman but he isn't the other members of the Bat family either. This person currently wears a black outfit, a gray flak jacket, a forehead protector with a long black cloth, and black sandals, over it he also wore a hooded short sleeved red coat with a black flame pattern around the hem, and to top it all off is a white porcelain mask crafted to resemble a fox with long ears and red tribal markings on it.

"Looks like it's time to go to work," the mysterious figure muttered to himself before jumping off the tower spire in a swan dive. Upon drawing close to the ground, he stretched out an arm towards a building then a long golden chain shot out from his palm and pinned to the roof, then he swung over to land on a nearby rooftop and ran along it to the end before performing a _really_ long jump with a blue aura visible on the soles of his feet and reached the next roof. He vaulted over the vents without losing speed and shot yet another golden chain at a tower spire before rappelling towards it at high-speed before shooting over it like a slingshot and descends towards yet another rooftop before landing with a roll and resuming his run.

Elsewhere, the aforementioned van turned down an alleyway and stopped before a conspicuous garage. The door opened and several men jumped out wearing black clothing and black ski masks with smirks visible on their faces as they carried bags of jewelry from the van.

"This has to be one of our best scores ever!" said one of the robbers.

"You said it man, and we made our getaway fast enough before the police could trace us!" said another.

"And best of all, neither Batman nor his lackeys would be able to find us by the time we're long gone!" said a third.

They were about to approach the garage when several knives struck the ground, they are black diamond shaped daggers with handles wrapped in bandages and small rings attached to the end of them. The robbers immediately took out guns and rifles in alert as they looked around in search of the interloper. Suddenly they heard someone whistle at them from above and quickly looked up to see a man in a weird outfit standing on the roof, looking down at them.

"Batman and his 'lackeys' should be the least of your worries when making getaways," said the man.

"Who the hell are you?!" one of the robbers yelled.

"Oh my name is…none of your illegal business!" he replied.

"Like we care since you're gonna die, shoot em!" all of the gang aimed their firearms at him and attacked. The man was riddled with bullets before plummeting to the ground and landing with a crash. The robbers laughed out loud upon seeing him dead.

"Hahahaha! That guy's practically a greenhorn, should have never taken the stupid superhero business!" said one of them.

Suddenly he felt someone tap his shoulder and a familiar voice spoke from behind him "On the contrary, you and your friends are lousy shots," he turned around only for a gloved fist to smash into his face, resulting in a broken nose as an audible crunch was heard before being launched a few meters and crumbling to the ground, knocked out.

The remaining robbers were stunned to see that the person whom they supposedly shot down is still alive and standing right next to them "What the-how are you still alive?!"

The man shrugged "That's for me to know and for you to figure out in prison," he dashed off as the robbers shot at him rapidly, he was keeping pace ahead of their range of fire.

*Bang, bang, bang, click, click, click*

He smirked upon hearing that sound before making his way towards them, one of the robbers launched a straight punch but he caught it in his palm before retaliating with a strong button hook, causing the robber to vomit and collapse to the ground. The masked man heard footsteps from behind and performed a backflip over his attacker before stomping on the head to drive him hard to the ground, knocking. His ears picked up the sound of a gun being reloaded and quickly reached into his pouch and flung a knife at his target.

"Argh!" the last robber cried out in pain as the knife stabbed his hand, forcing him to drop his rifle. Next thing he knew was that a golden chain wrapped around his waist and pulled him towards the masked figure who had a fist reared back in waiting.

"Going up!" the man lashed out with a devastating uppercut to launch the robber a couple feet into the air with the chain still attached "Coming down!" then he grabbed the chain and pulled hard to slam the robber hard into the ground. Then the masked figure looked around to see the criminals all knocked out and nodded in approval of the scene "Now here's the annoying part…cleaning up after them,"

About twenty minutes later, a fleet of police cars arrived at the area to see the robbers all tied up together with what appears to be metallic wires and the bags of jewelry inside the van.

"Hey I found something here, it looks like a note," said the policeman holding up a piece of paper.

The captain approached the note and read it out loud "Here are the guys you were looking for, things would have gone better for them if they simply studied hard at school and would have gotten a decent job. Don't you think? Your friendly neighborhood ninja, Zenko," Several of the policemen chuckled in amusement while some others were much more serious.

"That Zenko fellow again huh? Just who the heck is he? Is he friends with batman?" asked one of the policemen.

"I don't know, Commissioner Gordon was informed by the Batman that he has no affiliation with Zenko. All we could get from the prisoners was that he fights like a ninja and seems to use golden chains. All in all, we'll need to bring him in for questioning to find out exactly who he is and what he wants,"

"Yes sir,"

Somewhere on top of a building, the masked figure could be seen sitting on ledge and watching over the city whilst letting out a sigh of boredom.

" **It has been four months since we appeared here after the war, Naruto,"** suddenly a dark voice spoke up from within the mind of the person who didn't react to it in shock.

"I know Kurama, I searched for many ways to get back to our world and came up with nothing at all," the man pulled down his hood to reveal blond spiky hair before taking off the mask to reveal a rather handsome face which possessed three whisker-like markings on each cheek, giving him the impression of a fox.

"We were right at the climax of the war against Madara before Kaguya entered the fray, Sasuke and I had it tough but then we were able to place the seal that the Rikudo Sennin gave to us,"

" **But what we didn't take into account was the reaction afterwards, the sudden ejection of my brethren's chakra had caused some sort reaction with your father's Hirashin kunai which somehow warped us into this world,"**

"That's pretty much the gist of things, this world is pretty strange with how people are able to live without chakra but they seem to make it up with technology that is way beyond our own," Naruto placed his chin on his palms, deep in thought.

" **Let's not forget about the superheroes we've been hearing about,"**

"Yeah, guys like Superman, The Flash, Green Lantern, not to mention Batman owning this place in particular. Most of these guys got powers which could have counted as kekkei genkai in our world and they use them to help to people which is an A okay in my book,"

" **Not to mention the super villains whom they go up against,"**

Naruto looked thoughtful at that statement "Yeah but not all of them resort to crime for selfish reasons unlike some whom I've met back home,"

Kurama shrugged his shoulders before relaxing within the seal **"So what is your current plan now?"**

"Well I'll need to do some more training with the scrolls that Kaa-san and Tou-san left behind for me to inherit and master, not to mention mastering the four Fangs of the Dragon too. I've been hearing their call for a while but I was putting them off until now. I've picked the perfect to train…Japan,"

Kurama simply deadpanned at this **"Your main reason is because of the ramen there,"**

"Eeeehhh, details details. Let's get a move on," Naruto put on his mask and hood before leaping off the building towards his temporary hideout to pack some of his stuff before making his way to the airport to sneak into a plane for a quick flight to his chosen destination.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere near the sea is a rather classy mansion situated close to the edge of a cliff, this building happens to belong to Gotham's renowned Billionaire and owner of the Wayne Corps; Bruce Wayne. The place might seem to be the ideal place for a man like him, but there's more to this man than meets the eye. We venture into the manor and through a hidden passageway which leads us into a cave with bats flying around and numerous varieties of technology ranging from automobiles to jet planes. In the center of the cave are computers with many monitors and someone sits before them.

The man wears a two-piece gray bodysuit with a bat-shaped emblem sewn on the chest region, a black cowl with long pointed ear pieces covers his head and half of the face with only the mouth and chin exposed. The cowl is attached to a black scalloped cape that hangs down below the knees, long black gloves with three pointed accouterments on each of the forearms, yellow square belt with multiple pouches, and black boots reaching up to the knees. This man is none other than Batman, the guardian of Gotham.

The man is currently focused on a particular monitor which is currently displaying a news channel for the recent events.

"On the news today, there was a robbery over at the Calico's jewelry and the criminals, the Gotham police later found them detained with a note written by this mysterious vigilante who goes by the name Zenko which according to the Japanese means good fox. Just who is this man and what is his reason for such actions? Could he be affiliated to Batman and his partners?" said the newscaster.

Batman turned off the monitor and looked to be rather deep in thought until he heard footsteps from behind and looked to see an elderly man with grey hair and wearing a butler's outfit.

"This Zenko fellow is quite the mystery, wouldn't you say Master Bruce?" said the butler.

Batman took of his cowl with his eyes still on the screen "Maybe so Alfred, but his battle style is what irks me. His usage of shuriken, kunai, golden chain and stealth all links to the capabilities of a ninja,"

"Sounds just like you,"

"True but majority of ninjas come from many clans with different ideals, so we don't know of his purpose here in Gotham or if he doing all this as a form of a ruse. I need to find this man to make sure that he isn't a threat in disguise,"

"Well it looks to me that this fellow seems to respond instantly to any distress calls from the Gotham police and moves ahead of them to absolve it and leave before their arrival," said Alfred.

"I figured as much, which is why the next time we'll be waiting for him and finally get to the bottom of things,"

* * *

 **This is Hussbek online with a new story for all to read. I'm dedicating this story in memory of Adam West, I hold lots of admiration for such a legendary actor. Well known for his role as Batman in the series which dated from 1966 to 1968 and other affiliated franchises. He even furthered his career as a voice actor in many shows like The Simpsons, Rugrats, Kim Possible, Johnny Bravo, Family Guy, etc. All in all, I'll never forget him and I'm sure that many others feel the same way. By the way, there will be a harem in this story too.**

 **Read and Review as always, and be sure to look forward to this story in the future.**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana.**

 **Signing out.**


	2. Training Session and Road Trip

**The Zenko of the DC**

 **Chapter 1: Training Session and Road Trip**

It was a busy night for Batman alongside his partners in Gotham city and he was feeling quite annoyed about something and it definitely has nothing to do with the recent crimes tonight nor the past nights either as he perched on the roof of a tall building after helping the police arrest a group of drug dealers. He heard someone land next to him and turned to see one of his partners. A black haired teen wearing a black eye mask, a costume that has a red torso with a yellow R on his right pectoral and pants, yellow stitching and utility belt, black boots, short sleeves and gloves, and a cape that is black on the outside and yellow on the inside.

"Did you get any clues Robin?" asked Batman.

"Not even a hint, I'm telling you it's like this Zenko fellow just disappeared from the grid," said Robin.

"That's certainly strange, in past events. Zenko often appeared during criminal activities and leaves after detaining the criminals. What could have changed his pattern and stop resolving the crimes?"

Robin looked at Batman curiously "But what's the big deal about this Zenko guy? From what I'm seeing, he's rather a guy helping us out by taking down bad guys,"

"Maybe so, Zenko has the training and mannerisms of a ninja. One of the greatest tools of a ninja is deception, something we need to find out if he is using just that and where exactly he came from to figure which clan he originates," Batman explained.

"So a wild card in other words," said Robin.

"Well wild card or no, you guys won't be able to find him," a feminine voice spoke up for Batman and Robin to turn towards the voice. The voice belonged to a girl with long auburn hair, wearing a black bodysuit with a cowl similar to Batman's, yellow gloves, boots and belt with the bat emblem on her chest being yellow, her short cape is black on the outside and yellow on the inside.

"What do you mean by that Batgirl?" asked Robin confusedly.

"Aside from his absence here in Gotham, I was watching a documentary on a Japanese channel as reference for my school project when it suddenly switched to breaking news about an outgoing war between two Yakuza clans in a district, I was about to shrug it off when I saw that Zenko guy show up on TV and take down both clans. So I suited up and came over to tell you guys about this," said Batgirl.

"That explains why he wasn't responding to the crimes back then," said Batman.

"Yeah, he wasn't around to begin with. We waited around for a week and she finds out from watching an international TV channel because of a school project," Robin grumbled.

Batgirl smirked in return "Goes to show how far education can take you, something you always complained about," Robin chose not to say anything to prove her point "So what happens now, Batman?"

"…For now we continue with what we do but keep tabs on his activities over there, though I get the feeling that he wouldn't be staying there for long and might be moving to different cities at certain intervals," said Batman.

"So there's a chance that he might meet guys like Superman and The Flash during this 'tour' of his?" asked Robin.

"Chances are quite large with that question along with his return, so we'll be on standby till then," said Batman, personally he could always contact Superman since they're…friends in a way should the mysterious ninja encounter the Man of Steel. Robin and Batgirl nodded in affirmation before taking out their grappling hooks and firing them at nearby buildings and then swinging off to patrol the city, leaving behind Batman to his thoughts of just where the mysterious.

* * *

Meanwhile we find said ninja at the beach over at Ogasawara Islands wearing a pair of orange swimming trunks and blue sunglasses while relaxing on a beach chair with an umbrella overhead to provide shade and a glass of cocktail in hand while a radio is placed nearby playing some music.

"Oooooh yeah, I can tell you that one doesn't get a chance to relax like this back at home," said Naruto before taking a sip from his drink, he heard a scoff and pushed up his glasses to glance to the side and look at who scoffed. It was his partner Kurama who was out of the seal with Naruto about the size of a regular fox, he was currently curled up on a beach blanket taking a snooze when he heard Naruto talk.

" **Oh please, the only time you relax is when you go to the hot springs otherwise you would be training your head off because of the Uchiha or the Akatsuki which is why I'm wondering why you aren't training now?"** said Kurama.

"Relax Kurama, I am training. My clones at currently at the cavern reading the scrolls, when they dispel and transfer the knowledge to me then I'll create more clones to practice the techniques memorized," Naruto explained.

" **And what about the four Fangs of the Dragon? Aren't your clones going to practice with them as well?"**

"According to the letter which Kaa-san left for me, these weapons are sentient and demand respect. Should I use my clones, they will reject me and permanently forbid me from wielding them so I won't take that risk,"

" **If you say so, I suggest you hurry up so we can leave and see other places. I get the feeling that we might be missing out on something interesting if we stay here any longer,"** said Kurama, Naruto can't blame him. Kurama likes to relax from time to time but that doesn't mean he wouldn't be spoiling for a fight every now and then.

Naruto had just finishing drinking the cocktail when he felt memories of the shadow clones whom he had ordered to read the scrolls flow into his mind. So he reached under the beach chair and pulled out a scroll which he unrolled and channeled chakra into one of the seals to release his black and orange tracksuit and ninja sandals. Kurama popped an eye open to see his partner dressing and figured what was going on.

" **Finally going to train?"** asked Kurama.

"Yup, so no need to wait up for me. I might take a while," Naruto walked off towards the area marked for his training out of prying eyes. He had arrived at the nearby clearing in the forest where he saw the last of the shadow clones waiting with two scrolls in hand. The clone handed over the scroll and nodded before disappearing in a puff of smoke. He unfurled one of the scrolls and channeled chakra into the seal engraved upon it to unleash a surge of energy that knocked Naruto back a bit but he got to his feet and approached the scroll to see four weapons levitating before him each that he could identify from his mother's words.

First was Inazuma the three-section staff embroidered with the designs of an dragon wrapped around each of the sticks, it was said to be able to command lightning from the heavens. Next is a pair of sickles tied together by a short chain which shows that it could be wielded like a nunchaku with its name being Banrai, fabled to crush mountains with its thunder. Levitating next to them is a spear with two side blades pointing down like an upside down crescent going by the name Byakko, a hungry ghost who calls the cleaving wind. The fourth to last one is Gunshin, an O-katana which has an intricately designed blade and purple sword grip with a small blade jutting out from the bottom of the handle, this weapons had been said to command the flame of the dragon king.

"These are the Four Fangs of the Dragon, I can sense their powerful aura all the way from here," Naruto recalled the brief history of these weapons from his mother's chakra avatar within the seal back then. She said that these weapons originated from a mystical heath of eternal flames called the spirit forge which was said to grant mystical weapons to whomever is worthy but inflicts inexplicable pain to those being otherwise. Knowing that they possess a certain level of sentience, Naruto stepped forward and proclaimed "I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. I am a member of the royal family of the Uzumaki Clan, I stand before you today with a request to be your wielder like my ancestors in the past. I swear to you that I shall not wield you as nothing more than a tool but as a partner in the battlefield,"

The four Fangs glowed faintly then they floated towards Naruto swirling around him slowly, almost as if carefully examining him for any signs of deception which can't help but make him feel a bit nervous. After what feels like a minute, the weapons levitated in front of him then Banrai floated up to Naruto as if beckoning him to hold it. Naruto took the chain sickles into his hands and instantly felt its aura flow throughout his body, he felt its desire for battle and the wanting to take down all those that would oppose it and its wielder, then it converted to red energy and melded with his left arm leaving behind a tattoo of a red dragon. Next was Inazuma, its aura tells him that it's witty at times but would instantly get serious when the situation calls for it and left an orange dragon tattoo on his right hand. Byakko followed with an aura depicting its being more technical than pure offense before a purple dragon tattoo across the shoulder blades. Finally is Gunshin whose aura depicted its seriousness and strong focus on the task laid before it. However the melding from them was rather painful making Naruto fall to his knees to endure, it felt as if hot metal was pressed on several parts of his body. Eventually the pain faded and Naruto got back to his feet, feeling the presence of the weapons and their acceptance of being their wielder.

"Thank you and I promise that I shall never disappoint you all," said Naruto.

Then the orange dragon tattoo glowed brightly before it faded to reveal Naruto holding the three-section staff in hand, he felt memories of what appears to be his ancestors wielding Inazuma in battle flowing into his mind. Naruto formed a shadow clone who took out a pair of kunai while he held both ends of the staff in a triangular formation. Clone charged forward and started to slash, Naruto used the ends to parry the incoming strikes then let go of one hand to swipe with the staff like a whip for the clone to duck under it and counter with a low sweep kick. Naruto jumped into the air and descended with a vertical lash with the clone raising both kunai, however it ended up blocking the middle length and the other end whacked it in the back leaving itself open for Naruto to pull back and grab the end before thrusting both into the clone's chest, dispelling it in a puff of smoke. Naruto was mildly surprised with the capabilities despite the short spar and resolved to learn more of the katas along with the other weapons.

* * *

A month later, Naruto had reached a high level of proficiency in wielding the Fangs. Thanks to the times he had sparred with Tenten and her weapons back at Konoha and his fights with swordsmen on during missions out of the village, though using Banrai required more practice due to having never met anyone wielding a weapon like it before but he eventually got the hang of it without worry of cutting himself. However it didn't mean that he slacked off on his ninja training either. He made use of his shadow clones to practice jutsus from the scroll in hand and even does it alongside them to stay in shape and not be lazy like his old friend Shikamaru. However it during the end of the month that he found something rather interesting.

Naruto and Kurama who hid away eight of his nine tails to ride on the former's shoulders had long since left the Ogasawara Islands and were taking a tour through japan all the while detaining criminals. Right at this moment, they were currently at Takachiho while viewing a large cave with some of the tourists from an observation point. It had been told in the legends of the Japanese religion Shinto that the Sun goddess Amaterasu hid herself inside in grief after her brother Susanoo the storm god went on a rampage, leaving Japan in complete darkness for a long time until the gods conspired to lure her out of the cave by throwing a party which piqued her curiosity enough to come out.

" _Never thought that this world would also know about the Shinto too,"_ thought Naruto.

" **The old man once told the bijuu and I that some dimensions tend to share similar aspects and this happens to be one of them,"** said Kurama.

Naruto walked away back to the bus station _"That's true, anyway where our next destination would be? How about this place…Akihabara, I hear they sell some pretty cool stuff so it won't hurt to check it out,"_ he suddenly heard something akin to a chick cheeping. Feeling curious, Naruto strayed off the path and followed the sound as he took note that the cheeping became faster and felt a emotion of panic, causing him to move quickly till he stopped at a tall tree and looked up to see a large bird attacking the source of the cheeping much to his anger. Naruto took out a shuriken from a seal on his wrist which he then threw to purposely miss but was enough to scare the attacker away. Then he quickly climbed up to the top and saw a chick with red feathers it was very hurt "Damn, I can't believe that bird to do something like this!"

" **I'm not picking up any scent of its parent, best use my chakra to heal it,"** said Kurama.

The chick saw the stranger and fox and started to panic when the human reached out to grab it and tried to escape but the injuries were too much for that intention to work. The human scooped it up in his hands as it closed its eyes in fear when suddenly a warm sensation came over it and the pain went away, the chick opened its eyes to see a golden flame covering its body before fading away and that the human was smiling.

"There, all better now. Let's put you back and watch out for that crazy bird ok?" said Naruto, he placed the red chick back on the branch but no sooner he did then the bird hopped back into his hand much to his confusion "Uhhhhh…I'm done healing you, so just wait here for your parents okay?" he put the bird back and again it jumped into his hands, this time hopping onto his spiky hair and settled itself there comfortably "What's going on here?"

" **Apparently this chick sees you as its parent,"** said Kurama.

"What?! But it doesn't make sense especially since it hatched long ago," Naruto protested.

" **Actually in a way it does, due to there being no scent of the supposed parent, and you protected it from that bird and healed it. So the chick imprinted itself upon you,"**

Naruto wanted to say more but couldn't, just felt that this was going too fast "So it's stuck with me huh?"

" **Yup, so what are you going to name it?"**

"…I got nothing, let's talk about this later ok? Got a lot on my mind," Naruto climbed back down to the ground and walked away "Hmmmm, it's getting kinda hot…must be the heat of the sun,"

* * *

Weeks later, Naruto was swinging with his chakra chains in his Zenko gear as he was on the move in Tokyo in the nighttime. He was currently in search of any crimes to deal with before packing up and leaving Japan for his next destination. He currently let go of a chain to somersault a few times before landing on a roof then ran along to leap off the edge towards a skyscraper where he ran along the wall and fired a chain at another building to swing off and dive to the streets below. Naruto grabbed onto streetlight pole and spun around several times before using the momentum to launch himself into the air and land on a moving commercial bus, he waited briefly before jumping towards an alley and bounded up the walls to the roof there he leapt along the rooftops and perched on top of a water tower. He was currently scoping out the area when he heard a cheep and something poked out from his hood to appear beside his head, it was the young bird but it had grown quite a bit with beautiful plumage. Naruto smiled fondly as he rubbed its neck and it was enjoying it.

"I see you're relaxing Sigmis, you lazybones," he chuckled when the bird chirped in protest, suddenly he heard gunshots and looked to see a group of men dressed in black tuxedos while wearing black masks engaging the police in a gunfight "And here I thought that I wouldn't find something to do tonight, prepare for another action packed episode!" Naruto bounced on his toes before jumping off the water tower towards the fight below.

The police were taking cover behind their vehicles to avoid the gunfire from the masked gangsters, one of the policemen poked his head over to look and was stunned when one of the gangster took out a firearm that they weren't supposed to have.

"Men run! One of them has an RPG (Rocket Propelled Grenade) ready to fire at us!" the rest of the enforcers scrambled to escape the incoming blast but the warning came too late as the gangster fired a grenade towards them. The explosive projectile was halfway when someone landed in front of it then he took out a scroll and unfurled it as he called out 'Seal!' and the grenade disappeared in a puff of smoke much to the shock of both sides. Having a clearer look, they recognized who the person is "It's Zenko! The guy who helped take down those Yakuza from the other city, what's he doing here?"

Naruto put the scroll away in his pouch and faced the gangsters as he called out to them "Didn't your mothers tell you never to play with guns or RPGs for that matter, they're toys for grownups after all,"

That apparently ticked them off "What did you say?! You're dead pal!" they all aimed their guns at him ready to fire.

Naruto simply smirked and the red dragon tattoo glowed before Banrai appeared in his hands and he took a combat stance "Let's go Banrai!" no sooner did the gangsters started shooting that Naruto twirled the chain sickles like nunchaku around him at high-speed to slice each and every one of the bullets into halves as he defended the police watched him in awe.

It wasn't long before the gangsters finally ran out of ammo, leaving them open for Naruto to start with his attack. He reached into his pouch and launched a volley of shuriken to knock the firearms especially a wind enhanced shuriken to slice through the RPG that was aiming for him. Naruto leapt into the air and shot out a chakra chain to strike the ground in the middle of the group before pulling himself towards them while nailing two gangsters in the face during his descent. The others brandished katana and wakizashi to attack, Naruto twirled Banrai once more to deflect the incoming strikes and then countered one with a roundhouse kick and ducked under a slash and knocked three of them down with a low sweeping kick before performing a handspring kick to strike the gangster coming in from behind. Naruto noticed one of the gangsters running away from the fight and shot out a chakra chain to wrap around his waist "Get back here!" then pulled it back to swing him about to slam into the three gangsters that had gotten back to their feet to be knocked to the ground again and this time losing consciousness.

The whole place was silent till Naruto turned to the police after putting away Banrai and cleared his throat rather loudly for them to hear before speaking "Aren't you guys going to do the rest of your job?"

That seemed to have snapped the enforcers out of their stupor as they quickly made their way to the defeated and handcuffed them whilst returning the stolen money back to its rightful with the leader approaching Naruto to speak with him.

"Thanks for the help Zenko, if you weren't here, there would have casualties," said the police officer.

Naruto simply waved him off "It's no problem at all, I saw that you guys needed help and provided just that,"

"Even so thanks, especially the taking down of those yakuza clans back then. Those two were the most powerful in the district until you showed up to take them down. I hope to see you around,"

"Maybe so, catch ya later," Naruto shot a chakra chain to a nearby building and pulled himself up before swinging away while many bystanders who had been recording the fight watched him leave.

Elsewhere, Naruto was swinging through the buildings and running across the rooftops when he suddenly landed on a rooftop and skidded to a stop with a slight frown behind his mask. Sigmis poked its head from the hood and looked at Naruto as if asking what the matter was and was gently shushed to be quiet before speaking out loud.

"You can come out now, I know that you've been following me,"

He heard footsteps from behind and turned around to see someone appear from behind a large billboard. It was a female with short black hair and her face covered by a red mask with only her eyes and mouth exposed. She wears a red and yellow outfit having plated armor around the hips with black gloves and boots. Naruto took note of the blades strapped to her back with one of them giving him a chilling sensation.

" _I wonder who this girl is?"_ thought Naruto.

" **I have no clue but watch out for that sword of hers, I'm sensing some strange energy from it,"** said Kurama.

Naruto mentally nodded in affirmation and faced the mysterious stranger "Who are you and why were you following me?"

The woman was silent for a moment before finally replying "I believe that one is supposed to introduce themselves before asking for another's name,"

"Normally yes, but it's obvious that you know who I am otherwise you wouldn't have been following me,"

The woman smirked a bit at the response "Very well then…Zenko-san, my name is Katana. I must say that I'm impressed with how you were able to detect me, only the true masters in the art of stealth could find my presence which isn't surprising considering that you're a Shinobi. Merely standing from this distance, I can feel great power from you,"

Naruto was mildly surprised at her ability to sense his chakra but responded nonetheless since he doesn't sense any negativity from her "Thanks for the compliment, I can also tell that you're pretty strong yourself with how you hold yourself. But is there another reason why you came looking for me?"

"You're right, I was looking for you to ask that despite undergoing training as a ninja why do you use your skills to help others…to be a hero? Normally a Shinobi is to be loyal to his clan, so why?"

Naruto was silent for a moment from her question, why _does_ he help others especially since this isn't his world and should be focusing more on going back home? However these thoughts were banished no sooner they appeared as past experiences reminded him of how far he came from the day of his birth t now. He turned towards Katana and responded to her question.

"Ever since I was a kid, I wanted to become the strongest so that I would be acknowledged by everyone in my village. But that changed a bit when I started meeting people with differing ideals and learnt a lot from them and in turn taught others. I learnt never to abandon my comrades no matter what, that true strength comes from your desire to protect the people close to you. I don't do this just to be a hero but because I want to help others when they need it. Which is why I'll never give up, never run away or go back on my word. For it's my nindo, my ninja way!"

Katana was taken aback by, she could tell from the sound of his voice that the ninja was young and yet such conviction is very rare to be seen. Which was why she asked this next question.

"If so, then why are you all the way out here instead of being in your village?" Katana noticed the ninja let out a sigh of depression before he responded.

"…due to certain circumstances, I ended up being displaced from my village with no way of returning. But I'm still searching for a way back, but in the meantime I decided to help the citizens in any way I can till then," said Naruto.

"I see…," then Katana thought _"Where would his village be that he couldn't return to so easily?"_

"I'd best get going, this is my last night here in japan," said Naruto.

Katana was rather surprised "You're leaving, why were you even here? Last I heard you operated mostly in Gotham,"

"I came here to train a bit as well as get some R&R while helping out here and there. Now that I'm well rested and gotten some training in, it's time for me to get a move on," said Naruto.

"Where will you be going?" asked Katana.

Naruto wagged a finger and spoke with a voice laced with amusement "Now now, I can't go telling you just like that. After all, a ninja is very particular about information ya know?"

Katana smiled as well "So will I see you again?"

"Now that I can tell you, I'll eventually come back here. All you need to do is keep an ear out on the news to find out where I am. Till then, I'll catch ya later," Naruto reached for his mask and lowered it enough to expose his blue eyes which seemed to sparkle with light and winked at Katana before putting it back on then taking a running leap off the rooftop while shooting out a chakra chain and swinging away with Katana watching him leave.

"He's an interesting one, most ninjas kill their emotions to avoid complications in their missions. But he wears his emotions on his sleeves. I look forward to meeting him again and maybe engage in a spar," said Katana with a smile.

Several hours later, a plane had taken off from the airport and was en route to its marked destination. Inside the cargo hold, Naruto was currently reclining on some wooden boxes whilst snacking on some potato chips and Sigmis was pecking at some too. Due to technically not existing, he plans to forge some records for himself to get around more easily since Gotham would leave behind a paper trail if he did that with someone like Batman capable of tracing him which is why where he's going might make things a little easier for him to forge some. Naruto took out a magazine from nearby and opened it up to read, one of the titles on the cover was written 'Metropolis'.

* * *

 **This is Hussbek online with the latest chapter, apparently Naruto had traveled to Japan for a little vacation as well as getting some training which resulted in him becoming a wielder to four sentient weapons passed from many generations of the Uzumaki clan, he also rescues a bird who became his pet though there was something rather strange about it? Before leaving Japan, he encounters a heroine by the name Katana who seemed to be interested with who he was and both left on friendly terms. So the question now is what Naruto is going to get himself into at his next destination and his eventual encounter with the Dark Knight of Gotham and the Man of Steel?**

 **If you're wondering the costume which Katana is wearing, it's the one from the Superman Batman Public Enemies. Also the weapons are from the TMNT Ninja Tribunal arc and Naruto will definitely get stronger as the story progresses as well as acquiring better equipment which I can take suggestions of via PMs.**

 **Here's the harem list so far:**

 **Supergirl  
Cheetah  
Poison Ivy  
Katana  
Zatanna  
Starfire  
Batgirl**

 **Read and Review as always, and be sure to look forward to this story in the future.**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana.**

 **Signing out.**


	3. Roving the Big City and Night Encounter

**The Zenko of the DC**

 **Chapter 2: Roving the Big City and The Night Encounter**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are now arriving at the Metropolis so please remain in your seats with seatbelts on until the plane lands and comes to a complete stop. Thank you for flying with us and do have a nice day," said the air hostess who was currently speaking out to the passengers on board the Metro Airline as it flies towards its marked destination.

A couple of minutes later, the plane landed on the runway and taxied over to the terminal, there the passengers disboarded the aircraft while the workers proceeded to move the luggage unaware of a blur zipping past them and into the terminal where it moved into the washroom then into one of the stalls. The blur revealed to be Naruto who had snuck into the aircraft back at Japan with his pet bird Sigmis which was tucked into his hood.

"That was a long flight, now to change into something so I can blend into the crowd for now," Naruto took out a scroll and unfurled it to unseal some casual clothes which consists of a brown jacket over a white t-shirt with brown trousers and black boots, then he used a Henge to change his spiky blond hair to smooth crimson hair and Sigmis tucked itself into his collar. He calmly walked out of the washroom and left through the arrivals hall. Naruto let out a low whistle upon seeing the city of metropolis and its tall buildings "Man, check these out. Gotta provide some awesome views from up top!"

" **That's nice and all kit, but remember why we came here instead of going straight back to Gotham,"** said Kurama.

" _I know, I know, good thing I studied the map a bit on the way here,"_ thought Naruto, then he hailed a cab to give him a ride into the city. He dropped off near the park and took out the guidebook from his pocket to look at the map once to pick out his next destination which happens to be somewhere in Chinatown and made his way over there.

Naruto walked along the streets and looked around the area, had to resist going into ramen shops much to his mortification. His eyes set upon an Internet café down an alleyway and smirked before entering it. He walked over to the reception desk and whispered out to the person behind.

"Hey man, I was told that you could help me with something?" said Naruto.

The receptionist looked up with a quirked eyebrow "And what exactly do you need help with?"

"Just a couple of papers and IDs which would help me get a footing around here, and I got some green which I'm willing to hand out for the favor," Naruto rubbed the tips of his thumb and forefinger together, getting the man to narrow his eyes at what exactly he means as he looked around to make sure that no one was eavesdropping on their conversation.

The man got up from his seat and whispered to Naruto "Follow me to the back and we'll get started," Naruto nodded in affirmation and walked after him to the staffroom out back. **(an: I have no idea how fake documents are made)** there the man took Naruto's picture, then inputted some information like his birth certificate, national identity, and other papers before hacking into the database and placing them there. The man finally created the hardcopy and cards before putting them into a dossier which he handed over to Naruto who then handed the money over him as payment. Naruto had used a Henge of Kakashi to earn some bounty by catching criminals on the most wanted list.

"Here you go man, but remember…we never knew each other," said the man.

"I won't tell a soul," said Naruto as he walked away back into the streets where he took out the guidebook again to read "Now that is over and dealt with, our next step would be to find a way to gain a stipend,"

" **Why not republish your godfather's books?"** said Kurama.

" _Good idea, might as well use their perversions to my advantage then as well as give a book the attention that it truly deserves,"_ thought Naruto with a smile.

He chartered another taxi and had it transport him to a publishing house, he spoke to the receptionist and requested for an appointment with the one in charge then was told to wait for a while. It took at least an hour with him purchasing a drink from a nearby vending machine to quench his thirst till the receptionist called out for him to be led to the office of the man in charge. Once passing through the door, Naruto saw a man sitting behind a writing desk with a computer on top of it. The director looked up with a stern disposition.

"So how may I help you?" asked the director.

"Good afternoon sir, I'm actually wanting to republish some books made by my late godfather. I have a collection of them right here," said Naruto before reaching into a pocket and took out a book with an orange cover which depicts an image of a man chasing after a woman, both laughing.

The director quirked an eyebrow and took the book then proceeded to read, it wasn't long that Naruto heard a perverted giggle with caused him to rolled his eyes. Why does some of the people he encounters tend to be a certain variety of a pervert? A super pervert, a closet pervert and just plain pervert, what else is there? The director closed the book with a pink tinge on his cheeks as he faced Naruto.

"Your godfather must have been truly inspired to create such grand art of literature, I'll send it to the boys downstairs to begin the press. I'll be sure to inform you through either email or phone. It will be a pleasure working with you," he stood up from his seat and stretched a hand out to Naruto who accepted it with a smile on his face.

"The feeling is mutual sir," said Naruto. After exchanging a few more pleasantries, he left the office and was soon standing in front of the building with a look of satisfaction "Glad that's over and done with,"

" **So what will you be doing next?"** asked Kurama.

" _I'll send a shadow clone to rent a room for our stay here, while I go on a real exploration of this place. If we're lucky, we might run into Superman along the way,"_ thought Naruto.

" **With your devil's luck, it's possible,"**

Naruto walked into a nearby alley that he found to be dark enough for cover then he created a shadow clone handing over a wallet to pay for the room. He took out a scroll and unsealed his ninja gear that he quickly put on and undid the Henge on his hair. Naruto swiftly ran up the side of the building with chakra emitting from the soles of his sandals to latch on and flipped over the land on top. He dashed forward and leapt off the edge and shot a chakra chain to latch onto a nearby building before swinging over to land on another as he vaulted over an air vent and pushed his arms against it to launch himself high into the air then land onto the railings to grind along before leaping off the edge for a free-fall. He drew close to the ground when he launched another chakra chain while using the momentum to increase his swinging speed before launching himself high into the air whilst performing a few flips and then sending out another chain to swing again.

Down below on the streets, many pedestrians had been catching glimpses of the Shinobi swinging along the buildings and were raising quite a chatter when at first they thought that it was their iconic hero or his cohorts.

"Look! It's that Zenko guy!" said a man.

"You mean that new hero we've been hearing of on TV? What's he doing here?" asked another.

"I heard that he was in Gotham, then in japan stopping a gang war. He must be traveling through the countries,"

"Think he'll run into Superman?"

"Who knows?"

Elsewhere, Naruto was running along the side of a skyscraper when he jumped off to land on top of a building with a tuck and roll then using the momentum to leap high to grab onto a vertical pole and spin around a few times before letting go to launch himself into the air. He was in midair when he caught of something in the air and it smelt like smoke followed by the sounds of sirens, Naruto landed on a rooftop and traced the scent and sounds to a building which was on fire and the fire department were on the scene, attempting to put out the flames before going in to rescue the victims inside.

"Time to lend them a hand…or a hundred in my terms," said Naruto, then he jumped off the edge and fired a chain to swing low a couple times before landing on the streets where the spectators stared at him wide-eyed for his presence. Naruto turned towards one of the firemen and spoke to them "I'm here to help you guys out with the fire outbreak, but I might have to borrow your water though," Naruto crossed the middle and index finger of each hand to create a group of shadow clones who quickly positioned themselves to the water hoses and fire hydrant nearby before proceeding to weave through a long set of handsigns **"Water style: Marine Battle Formation jutsu!"** large volumes of water burst from the hydrant and water hose to form multiple large spiraling streams of water as they shot towards the flames to put them out.

"Thanks for the help Zenko but there are people still in there," said one of the firemen.

"Got it, I'm going in there to get them out!" Naruto ran into the building before anything else could be said. Once inside, he created several more shadow clones as they took off in multiple directions and avoiding the debris falling from above. Naruto was traversing through the burning building when his sensor ability picked out two traces of negative just a few doors ahead of him. He ran forwards and kicked down the door to find a black haired woman and her daughter cowering in a corner.

The woman looked up to see Naruto and called out to him "Please help us!"

"Don't worry, I'm gonna get you two out of here!" Naruto was approaching them when he heard a hissing sound from his left and turned to see a gas cylinder leaking, he rushed towards the woman and her daughter and covered them with his cloak whilst preparing to activate his chakra mode when Sigmis flew out of his hood "Sigmis, what are you doing?! Get back here!" however he was too late as the cylinder ignited into flames and he covered them while bracing for the flames…but he didn't feel any heat envelop them but heard a melodious cry and then looked back only to be stunned.

Before him and hovering in the air is a large bird engulfed in flames, the tips of its wings are red, and the plumage has flame-like patterns. The long feathers under the wings are rainbow-colored. It has an elaborate tail, like that of a bird of paradise, with the same flame-like pattern.

"Wow, what a pretty bird," said the little girl in wonder.

"Sigmis, is that you?" asked Naruto in shock, the flaming avian let out another cry as if to confirm his question, he could see that the flames were being absorbed into its wings all which concludes into one thing "You're a phoenix,"

" **Kit, we don't have time to be distracted. Your clones are done with the rescue and you're the only ones left inside,"** said Kurama.

"Oh right," Naruto created a shadow clone to pick up the girl while he carried the women, then both jumped through the window and were running down the side of the building as the remaining clones had completely extinguished the remainder of the flames, Naruto looked around for Sigmis when he heard a cheep from his hood and looked to see that it was back to its smaller form and sleeping.

A group of people covered in soot approached the ninja with looks of gratitude.

"Thank you for saving us, Zenko. We're truly grateful for your help," said a man.

"You really helped us out with this one," said one of the firemen.

"Thank you and the fire bird for saving me and mommy," said the little girl cutely.

Naruto simply nodded in affirmation "You're all welcome, I was glad to help. I'll see you all later," he jumped into the air and stretched an arm out as a golden chakra chain shot from his palm to hit a building before swinging away with the onlookers watching with admiration. The ninja swung around a few buildings before landing on a rooftop where he perched on top of a water tower and gently reached into his hood then held out Sigmis in his cupped hands "I never would have thought that you would be a bona fide phoenix,"

" **But it somehow makes sense now, I recall the number of times when the bird would acting excited whenever you practice your fire jutsu and would try to get close to the flames** ," said Kurama.

" _You're right, and it also explains why Sigmis was alone when we found him back at japan,"_ thought Naruto.

" **Yeah…heads up kit, there's someone approaching us,"**

At his words, Naruto picked up a trace of foreign energy heading towards them and turned to see who it is before recognizing the person due to the media. He was looking at a teenage girl with long blond hair, wearing a white short-sleeved shirt with a red S emblem which has the midriff exposed and a red mantle reaching her waist, white gloves, blue short skirt, and red boots reaching up to her shins.

"Hey I know you, you're that new hero Zenko," said the girl as she hovered in the air before him.

"And you must be Supergirl, it's nice to meet you," said Naruto with a slight bow.

"You're a ninja right? How come you're operating in the daytime, I thought ninjas prefer acting in the dark," said Supergirl confusedly.

"That's stereotyping, where I'm from, ninjas can operate both in nighttime _and_ daytime," Naruto replied with a quirked eyebrow.

"So what brings you here? Last I heard, you were at Japan. You're on some kind of tour or something?"

"Pretty much, I was doing some training before deciding to take some detours along the way," said Naruto.

"Saw anything interesting before you came here?" Supergirl appeared to be curious about the ninja, from what she knows, they were supposed to be the silent types and very secretive but this one happens to function out of the norm, her friend Batgirl often told her of how her mentor Batman lacked a sense of humor and also about he was looking for Zenko.

"Well I've been to the Ogasawara Islands which is an awesome place to lounge at the beach, then there's Akihabara where you can get some awesome stuff like manga, gadgets among other awesome stuff. I recommend that you check it out on your free days,"

Supergirl smirked in response "I think I will, that is once my cousin can manage on his own,"

"I remember that Superman is your cousin, how's the big guy doing? I've heard of the incident with him and that Darkseid dude," said Naruto.

The young heroine looked down in depression as she knows of what he was talking about, her older cousin Superman had been brainwashed by the lord of the planet Apokolips Darkseid into thinking that he was his son and leading an assault on Earth. She tried to stop him and was defeated but he eventually broke free of the mind control and defeated Darkseid, however there was an immense damage to his reputation with the Earth's populace and the trust was severely damaged. Superman didn't reveal much but she knew that he had been overworking himself to regain the people's trust again.

"He's doing fine, but he was really bothered about what happened then," said Supergirl.

Naruto nodded his head to her words "I can understand how he feels as I was in a situation similar to his,"

"What's that supposed to mean?! What could you have possibly experienced to be the same as my cousin's?!" Supergirl glared at the ninja, questioning how he could tell the pain of ostracism be equal to her cousin's?

Naruto chuckled softly at her question, how many people had he met to have asked just that? "On the night of my birth, something terrible happened in my village and since then they hated me because I reminded them of what happened back then. To them, I wasn't one of their own kind but a monster who took away their loved ones and treated me as such. But instead of responding to their hatred with my own, I rather chose to seek their acknowledgement by becoming the leader of the village but that changed to wanting to protect them,"

Supergirl was rather skeptical and used her super hearing to listen to his heartbeat only to be surprised that it was beating normally which meant that he wasn't lying at all, this made her feel a little guilty at what she said before "But then how could you forgive them so easily, just like that?"

"Thing was that deep within there was a part of me that truly hated the village and I met it before. At first I fought against it but later on made peace with it, with the assurance that I still trust the village as they are important to me and gave me the confidence to live up to their eventual trust. So when I heard of what happened with Superman, I knew that he would be in the same situation but I believed that he would eventually regain their through his hard work and offer my support to him,"

Wanting to know more about the ninja, Supergirl use her x-ray vision and a tinge of pink appeared on her cheeks when she saw the spiky blond hair and the whisker marks on his cheeks, not to mention his cerulean blue eyes. She was about to say something else when she heard something and it seems like Zenko sensed the same thing as he turned to the same direction sharply.

"I'm sensing a large surge of electrical energy from here," said Naruto.

Supergirl's eyes widened in realization of what he was implying, if it was who she think it is "I think I know exactly who it is," she flew off before Naruto could say anything.

"Hey wait up! How am I gonna catch up with her?" suddenly Sigmis jumped out of his hood again and burst into flame, revealing his phoenix form but much larger than at first. Sigmis screeched a few times and beckoned to its back as if saying to get on which he caught on to "Thanks for the ride Sigmis, now let's go after her!" he leapt onto the phoenix's back and was surprised to see that he wasn't burnt before it flew off at high-speed whilst leaving behind a trail of embers and soon caught up with Supergirl who was wide-eyed at the sight.

"Where did this one come from?" she asked confusedly.

"This is my first time actually, let's get to the source of the surge and stop it as soon as possible," Naruto responded.

As the duo drew close, they saw arcs of electricity bursting outwardly and numerous vehicles exploded with the citizens and police officers taking cover from the currently unknown source of the chaos until they finally got a visual. Apparently it was a girl with ghostly white skin and blue hair which stood on end, she wears a black leotard with a lightning bolt down the front and black boots as electricity emitting from her body.

"Just as I thought, it's Livewire," said Supergirl with a frown.

"I take it you know her well?" asked Naruto as he jumped from Sigmis' back to land on the street next to Supergirl.

"Too well, a friend of mine and I went up against her, Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn, and were able to take them down. Looks like she got out of prison,"

"Then I hope you don't mind another team up with me?" Naruto took a fighting stance with Supergirl smirking at him.

"Sure thing, I'm kinda curious to see what you can do anyway,"

"Then you won't disappointed,"

The villainess turned around and saw the heroes, one of whom she was familiar with as she glared at Supergirl "Well, well, well. Aren't you a sight for sore eyes Supergirl, and you brought along that ninja wannabe whom I heard of on TV,"

"I'd appreciate you not mouthing off about things you don't know about, you walking battery," said Naruto with a tick mark on his head with Supergirl snickering at the snarky reply.

Livewire frowned at the ninja "What did you call me?"

"Did I stutter?"

"That's it, I'm gonna light you up like a Christmas tree!"

"Sorry but we're in the middle of April,"

Electricity surged from Livewire's hands as she thrust them forward to fire off a dual blast towards them, Naruto dashed to the side and flung a handful of shuriken at her only for them to be deflected when she created a dome of electricity around her. Supergirl flew straight at Livewire with her fist reared but the villainess transformed herself into a bolt of lightning and flowed into the electric pole to zip along the power lines for her to punch the ground and form a large crater.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere shocky!" Naruto aimed with a chakra-coated kunai and threw it ahead to cut the power line, forcing Livewire to emerge. He then crossed the middle and index fingers before calling out **"Shadow Clone jutsu!"** a small group of copies appeared next to him before charging forwards to engage the target.

Livewire was momentarily surprised before firing electric blasts at them with the clones disappearing, not before making witty replies.

"Got the wrong one, try again!"

"Your poor choices of target is why you never get a boyfriend!"

"Oh thanks for charging up the boss's phone!"

"Hey, we know a guy who loves lightning and also funerals too!"

The villainess was gritting her as her anger towards the ninja grew with each taunt "Shut up and let me zap you already!" suddenly she felt something wrap around her waist and turned around to see Naruto holding a golden chain in his hand "Big mistake you made here," electricity emitted from her body which she expected to flow through the chain and electrify the ninja only for nothing to happen "Hey what gives?! You're supposed to be zapped!"

Naruto smirked behind his mask "That would be the case if my chain was made of metal," then he jerked hard on the chain to pull Livewire before swinging around several times before flinging her into the air and called out "Serving up, Supergirl!"

Overhead, said heroine came diving in and lashed out with a powerful punch to send Livewire careening to the ground and slamming into a car.

"How do you like that, sparky?" said Supergirl with a grin.

Livewire got out from the busted car and glared at the heroic duo with anger "I'm far from done, Blondie!" she ran over to an electric pole and grabbed onto it as electric currents surged and were absorbed into her body, Naruto saw what was going on before unfolding a windmill shuriken and throwing it to cut off the connection to the electricity. However she had already absorbed a lot of energy with electricity arcing from her body "Time for some payback!" she took aim at both and fired a large blast of lightning towards them.

Naruto quickly swung into as he stood in front of Supergirl with the purple dragon tattoo glowing before the Japanese spear appeared in his hands "Byakko, calling forth the cleaving wind!" he twirled the weapon above his head for a purple tornado to swirl around them before swinging it to launch a crescent wave of wind which split the lightning blast in half much to Livewire's surprise, then she saw a flicker of movement before noticing four more of those clones closing in from different directions.

"Na…Ru…To!" all four clones performed a simultaneous high kick to send the villainess into the air for the original to come from above with a somersault "Uzumaki Uprising Barrage!" he lashed out with an uppercut from the butt end of Byakko to send her up higher towards Supergirl to be hammered back into the ground and this time she wasn't getting back up from the crater formed on the ground with the electricity surrounding her to fizzle out.

The duo approached the defeated villainess with Supergirl using her breath to create an ice cocoon from the neck down in order to restrain her with the citizens looking on and taking pictures with their phones.

"I gotta say, you're pretty god," said Supergirl.

"And you pack one hell of a punch, reminds me of two women who can dish em out just as well," Naruto replied whilst thinking of his teammate Sakura and mother figure Tsunade.

"Thanks for the compliment, so what happens now?"

"I'll be heading back to rest for a while before moving back to Gotham, it's been a long day for me,"

Supergirl looked a bit disappointed at hearing that "oh, so I guess I'll see you later then huh?"

"Yeah, but I'll be passing through here from time to time so don't think that you'll be seeing the last of me," said Naruto with a wink, though he got confused when she turned away. What he didn't know was that she was using her x-ray vision to look through his mask and saw him wink at her. He heard a screech and saw Sigmis swopping towards him then he somersaulted in midair to land on the phoenix's back, and together they flew away before the media could approach him.

" _He really has a cute face, but it feels like I'm forgetting about something. Guess it's not that much of a big deal,"_ thought Supergirl before flying away to patrol the rest of the city for any signs of trouble.

* * *

Two days later, Naruto was back in Gotham city after taking a train from Metropolis and was currently swinging through the city with Sigmis flying next to him in its smaller phoenix form in the middle of the night. He had taken down a certain thug whom he had extracted information of where his leader is situated at.

"Hmmm, according to the lackey, his boss's base of operations should be right around…here," he landed on the roof of a warehouse as he overlooked a harbor before him. He scoped out the area and could see several thugs armed with machine guns patrolling the area, confirming the info acquired and began planning a way to infiltrate the warehouse they were guarding "Sigmis, I need you back in the hood cause your flames might attract attention," the phoenix chirped before shrinking and jumping into the hood as told.

He took a running leap from the roof and landed on the ground before quickly dashing for some cover behind several stacks of wooden crates then slightly poked his head out to see a thug walking by then shot out a chakra chain to wrap around his target before sharply pulling him over and dealing a haymaker punch to knock him unconscious before restraining with ninja wire. He climbed up to the rooftop of the warehouse and created several shadow clones to take out the rest of the sentries, he approached the skylight and saw more thugs with some operating forklifts to move crates full of weapons before taking note of one standing in the center and supervising them. He is a man with short black hair, only that half of his face and hair is hideously scarred, he wears a suit with one half white and the other black with the same going for his tie, and also he was constantly flipping a coin.

"So that's Two-Face," Naruto murmured.

" **He certainly has half a face which only a mother would love,"** said Kurama, Naruto rolled his eyes at the fox's pun.

He quietly opened the window and crept inside as he moved along the rafters overhead before listening to the conversation below.

"Hurry it up, boys! We need to get these weapon caches to the ship for some serious payday from the dealers soon to arrive!" said Two-Face.

"You got it boss!" one of the thugs replied as he drove a forklift.

Naruto's eyes narrowed upon hearing this and created a shadow clone before having it disappear to inform his clones outside of what is happening. He took out a single shuriken and flung it puncture one of the forklift's tires much to the driver's confusion. He got down to check on the tire and saw something sticking out then pulled it out to see what appears to be some sort of metallic star, the thug was about to speak up when he got blindsided with two feet to the face and was out for the count. The sudden noise caught everyone's attention as they turned towards the newcomer and immediately recognized who it is.

"Oh snap, it's Zenko!" said one of the thugs.

"But I thought he was in metropolis!" said another.

Two-Face then spoke up "Like it matters, kill him and let's resume our business!" the thugs armed themselves with firearms and took aim at the ninja.

"Sorry but not only am I not going to die, but I'll be shutting down your operation," Naruto sharply threw a handful of shuriken to disarm of them before taking evasive action from the gunfire as he vaulted over stacks of wooden crates and ran along conveyor belts and proceeded to weave through a set of handsigns "Wind style: Great Wind Blast!" he thrust his palms forward to produce a large blast of non-lethal wind to send most of the thugs flying into walls and craters, knocking them out.

"Argh, just shoot him already!" Two-Face yelled in anger.

"We're trying boss, but we can't seem to keep a beat on him," said a thug right before a chakra chain wrapped around the arm holding the gun and was swung around to slam into one of his cohorts.

Naruto would have smirked but he had to leap high into the air to avoid gunfire from behind and threw two kunai to disarm his attackers before descending towards them with a double punch to knock them out. He turned around to face an annoyed Two-Face flipping a coin "Now it's just you and me buddy,"

"True, then in that case let's play a game of chance," said Two-Face.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow at that "A game?"

"Of course, if I win then you let me go but if you win then I'll come in silently," Two-Face knew that he couldn't beat Zenko head-on and so resorted to another option which is to gamble his way out.

Naruto thought deeply about this before giving his answer "Sure, I agree to your terms,"

Two-Face smirked at this and flipped the coin high into the air before catching it and slapping on the back of his other hand "Alright call it, heads or tails,"

"Tails"

Two-Face opened his palm and his eyes widened at what the coin was revealing to him, Naruto took note of the criminal's silence and spoke up for him to hear.

"I guess I win huh? If it's any consolation, I've never lost a gamble with my devil's luck," said Naruto with a smirk, Two-Face turned around to run when he felt a chain wrap around his waist and he was suddenly pulled towards the ninja who had a fist reared back before slamming it into his face, knocking him to the ground unconscious "I was aiming for the good side of your face, even though you're all bad,"

" **Heh, good one,"** said Kurama.

" _Thanks,"_

After tying up Two-Face and the other thugs in ninja wire, Naruto and his shadow clones waited until the weapons dealers arrived and they pounced on them as well before making an anonymous call to the Gotham police on his phone. He waited until hearing the sounds of sirens before taking his leave and was swinging away from the harbor back into the city. He leapt from one building to another when he skidded to a stop on top of an apartment and Sigmis perched on his shoulder before calling out.

"You can come out now, I know that you've been following me for a while now," said Naruto, a black silhouette appeared from the shadows and stepped into the moonlight as the ninja turned around to see that it was none other than the Dark Knight of Gotham "I never thought that I would meet you Batman,"

"And I was searching for you Zenko," said Batman stoically.

"For what reason?" asked Naruto confusedly.

"To inquire of your purpose here in Gotham,"

"What is that supposed to mean? I've been helping out with the police wherever I go, whether it is here in Gotham or any other city which I've been to," Naruto was getting a little annoyed at the question.

"I am well aware of your participation in stopping the gang war at Japan and the recent assistance to Supergirl against Livewire…with most skills similar to that of a ninja," said Batman.

" **From the way he speaks and how he operates, this human must have had interactions with Shinobi in the past,"** said Kurama with Naruto nodding in agreement.

"So what it is that you want with me?" asked Naruto.

"To make sure that you're not a potential threat in disguise, so I'll have you come with me to learn of who you are and your ninja clan," said Batman.

Naruto frowned at this "I can't let you do that, you of all people know how one's background is to be kept secret to protect oneself as a Shinobi. Besides my clan is almost nonexistent, you wouldn't be able to find them anyway. One is to judge by actions not always by background, so you'll just have to keep observing me like you did earlier,"

Batman's eyes narrowed behind the mask, he had positioned himself far from the harbor to observe the ninja, and he never would have thought that he still be detected. He was unaware that Naruto always leaves shadow clones around to keep an eye out for surrounding areas and one of them had located Batman then dispersed to inform him. He saw Naruto walking away then reached into his utility belt and threw a pair of bola at the Shinobi as it wrapped around its target, however the ninja was engulfed in white smoke before dissipating to reveal a wooden log which has a note attached to it. Batman cautiously approached the note and read off it.

'You really need to work on your trust issues, and quit being a brooding emo,' The Dark Knight's eye twitched in annoyance from what he read, however seeing this only adds more to the skill list which he has so far observed from the Shinobi.

Somewhere else on top of a clock tower, Naruto was currently standing on one of the tower spires with Sigmis tucked in behind his hood. He was smiling mischievously at the note that he left behind, his playful ways are still with him.

" _I gotta say, he's one shrewd person. Don't you think Kurama?"_ thought Naruto.

" **You're telling me, he has about as much emotion as a frozen fish. Even the damn Uchiha has about just as much expressions,"** said Kurama.

" _Well he really needs to learn how to trust others, if he could gain partners. Anyways, let's patrol for one more crime then call it a night,"_

Naruto jumped from the spire to the ground below before shooting out a chakra chain and swing away as he jumps across buildings in search of the next crime to help the Gotham police resolve.

* * *

 **This is Hussbek online with the latest chapter, Naruto arrived at Metropolis to forge an ID for himself and publish one of his Godfather's books for some income. During a rescue in a burning apartment, Naruto discovers that Sigmis was actually a phoenix then he has an encounter with the cousin of Superman. Both he and Supergirl team up to take down a rampaging Livewire before he makes his return to Gotham city.**

 **Naruto tracks down a well-known criminal by the name Two-Face and successfully detains him for the police, but on his way he meets the Caped Crusader himself who begins questioning his reasons much to the Uzumaki's annoyance before leaving with a bit of advice. The first impression seems to be a bit tense, what else will happen between these users of the night?**

 **I've received quite a number of readers requesting Raven to be added to the harem and so decided to include her into the harem, there's also talk about adding in Wonder Woman. But it depends, if I do so then who would be paired with Batman? Anyways, here's the current harem list:**

 **Supergirl  
Cheetah  
Poison Ivy  
Katana  
Zatanna  
Starfire  
Batgirl  
Raven**

 **Read and Review as always, and be sure to look forward to this story in the future.**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana.**

 **Signing out.**


	4. Unwelcome Guests

**The Zenko of the DC**

 **Chapter 3: Unwelcome Guests**

It was another night in Gotham city, Naruto could be found inside a Chinese restaurant called the 'White Koi' while dressed in civilian clothing, he was currently eating a bowl of chicken fried rice and mango pudding for dessert whilst conspicuously slipping several grains of rice into the breast pocket of his trench coat for Sigmis to pop out and eat some of them. They were enjoying their meal when they heard the sounds of sirens and several squad cars zoomed by the window of the restaurant much to their confusion.

Naruto quietly took out his headset and tapped into the police frequency to find out what's going on that the police would require trained squads.

[All units report to the harbor, Killer Croc is on a rampage! Lethal force is required to subdue the suspect!]

The blonde quirked an eyebrow at that, but he placed his money on the table to pay for the food before leaving the restaurant. He quickly walked into a nearby alleyway then used a smoke bomb to serve as cover while quickly changing into his battle gear. Naruto ran up the side of the building to the top with Sigmis in its phoenix form following after him. He leapt off the roof and onto Sigmis who had increased its size.

"We need to get to the harbor and fast!" said Naruto, Sigmis screeched in response before taking off at high-speed while leaving behind a trail of fire.

It didn't take them long before they arrived at the harbor where they saw many parts of the harbor destroyed, wrecked vehicles were on fire and the members of the squad were taking cover from the source of the destruction. He is a hulky male with green scaly skin and sharp teeth similar to that of a crocodile with clawed hands and feet which are bare, he also a pair of tattered trouser with a worn brown belt to hold it up.

As of now, the mutant lifted a forklift then flung it at where the enforcers were taking cover. Suddenly a golden chain appeared to wrap around the airborne vehicle and jerked it to the side, altering its original trajectory to miss the enforcers. There was a loud screech as a flaming bird swooped to the ground and someone jumped off its back to land before the mutant.

"So you must be that new hero whom I've heard of, Zenko," said the mutant.

"And I've heard of you, Killer Croc. You kinda remind me of another guy, except he's themed after a shark," said Naruto.

"So…you think you have what it takes to defeat me?" Killer Croc taunted the ninja.

Naruto cracked his knuckles then took a fighting stance "Only one way to find out, don't you think so too?"

Killer Croc let out a bestial roar and charged at Naruto and swiped at him with his claws, Naruto ducked under the swipe then backflipped to evade the follow-up. He dashed forward and lashed out with a punch at his opponent's torso which didn't seem to do much damage and quickly backed when the reptilian man tried to take a bite out of him with his teeth.

" _That skin of his must be cushioning physical blows a bit,"_ thought Naruto.

" **Then you just have to hit him harder** ," said Kurama.

Naruto nodded in affirmation and took note that Killer Croc had gone to grab a wooden crate and flung it at him. He stretched a hand out to fire a chakra chain as it wrapped around the crate in midair then he spun once before launching it back to slam into the sender. Growling in anger, Killer Croc grabbed an anchor with a long chain attached which he twirled overheard then swung it at his enemy. Naruto darted from left to right as he avoided the wild swings of the anchor, then he reached into his ninja pouch to take out a kunai as he channeled wind chakra into it. Naruto duck under another swing and sliced the chains apart to disarm an annoyed Killer Croc.

"Come here so I can crunch you to pieces!" Killer Croc roared as he dashed towards Naruto.

"That would be a problem cause…" Naruto crossed the middle and index fingers of both hands then there was a large puff of smoke which faded to reveal several copies standing next to him "…which one do you wanna bite?" he and clones charged back to engage the enemy, they darted from side to side to evade the wild swings though others weren't so lucky and got dispelled from the impact. One clone appeared from behind and fired a chakra chain to wrap around Killer Croc's neck before pulling it hard to hold him back. two more clones seized the opportunity to move in while weaving through a series of handsigns "Wind Style: Beast Tearing Gale Palm!" a mass amount of wind swirled around their hands and extended from them to form two massive demonic-like claws which they swung to send Killer Croc flying through two warehouses. They didn't wait long and something bust through the roof and landed near them to reveal Killer Croc looking quite livid.

"Somebody's mad at me, must be because he sensed that I smiled behind my mask," Naruto taunted.

"Raaaah! You just as annoying as Batman!" Killer Croc raged and lunged at Naruto.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Naruto waited till the last minute to duck under the grab from Killer Croc then he channeled chakra to his right foot then lashed out with a kick powerful enough to launch him into the air. Naruto created two more clones then quickly leapt into the air after him and positioned himself above, the clones shot two chakra chains to wrap around their opponent's arms and pulled him into the ground as Naruto stretched out his hands and formed two blue spiraling spheres in each before diving after him "Rasengan Barrage!" he rammed the attack, driving Killer Croc deeper into the ground to form a large crater.

The dust cleared to reveal Killer Croc laying there unmoving with two spiraling wounds on his torso, Naruto took out a paralysis tag and stuck it on him then he turned towards the audience and called out to them.

"He's all yours, but be sure to double your locks this time cause he might try to break out to find me since I've gotten his attention now," Naruto whistled for Sigmis to swoop down for him to jump on his back and fly away.

Naruto and Sigmis and currently flying over the city park when the former suddenly picked up negative emotions below him with his sensor abilities courtesy of Kurama. He looked below to see several thugs ganging up on a red-haired girl dressing in a costume similar to Batman's but with yellow in addition, he recognized who it is "Yo Sig, I need to swing by and lend a hand. Okay buddy?"

Sigmis screeched in affirmation before flipped backwards and shot out a chakra chain for the phoenix to grab with its talons, Naruto continued to lengthen the chain as he drew close then lashed out with both feet to slam into the head of a thug, knocking him into another. Everyone turned towards the newcomer and their eyes widened upon recognizing who it is "Yo Batgirl, hope you don't mind if I join in?"

Said heroine simply shook her head "I don't mind, there's enough to go around,"

"That's cool," Naruto turned his attention towards a pair of thugs wielding iron pipe and baseball bat lunged at him "Talk about one-trick ponies," he evaded a swing from the thug's pipe and responded with an uppercut which popped him into the air and performed a cartwheel to the side to dodge another from the thug with the baseball bat to a handstand then lashed out with a double kick to the head. Naruto quickly leapt after the airborne thug to grab him then flipped in midair to fling him below at the downed cohort in a heap. Naruto turned to observe Batgirl combat her opponents and was quite impressed with her style, from his point of view she could be ranked mid-Chuunin. Batgirl just punched a thug in the face and twirled to launch a roundhouse kick to knock away another sneaking up from behind before hearing a click and turning around to see the first thug aiming a gun at her.

He was about to pull the trigger when something whizzed through the air and sliced off the muzzle before hitting a nearby tree trunk with a thunk. Both were shocked but Batgirl was quick to recover and lashed out with a snap kick to the thug's head, knocking him out. She took out a pair of handcuffs and linked them to two thugs each while Naruto helped out by using ninja wire to tie up the others, soon afterwards they turned to face each other.

"I guess I should thank you for helping me out with these guys…twice. They had been causing trouble for the people every night," said Batgirl.

"It's no big deal at all, I find it a pleasure to help out a beautiful girl such as yourself," Naruto's eyes widened in shock behind the mask "Wait…did I think that aloud?"

"Smooth kit, like sandpaper," said Kurama with a smirk, before laughing when Naruto stuttered in response.

"He thinks I'm beautiful, I don't know how to respond to that," Batgirl was thankful her mask being able to cover up her blush, she snapped into attention when she noticed that the ninja was calling out to her "Oh what were you saying?"

"I was saying that you're much more friendly than Batman, he was really getting on my case about who I am and if I am a threat to anyone," said Naruto with a shrug.

"Well you did just show up from out of nowhere and started helping people without cause or reason, that and Batman isn't really a trusting person," said Batgirl.

"Believe me, our first encounter told me a lot,"

"But I'm also wondering why you took on this hero business myself?"

"One doesn't need a reason to help, but if anything my mom and dad had always believed me to be a hero and I want to live up to their expectations," said Naruto with a warm smile in memory of them.

"That sounds like a nice to do, I've been wondering about another thing but is that a phoenix?" Batgirl glanced at the flaming bird perched on the ninja's shoulder and was surprised that the trench coat wasn't burnt from the flames.

"You're right about that, Sigmis was found during my training over at Japan. My buddy displayed his powers during a fire outbreak at Metropolis," said Naruto with said bird flapping its wings and chirping happily "Well I better get going, already had a bout with Killer Croc down at the harbor and could use some R&R,"

"You fought Killer Croc!?" Batgirl was stupefied at what he just said.

Naruto simply shrugged "Yeah, he was giving the cops some trouble so I stepped in to help them out. That plus helping you detain these boneheads who thought school was boring to them,"

Batgirl giggled at the last comment "Supergirl was right about you, you're different from the others,"

Naruto tilted his head "You know Supergirl?"

"Yeah, we teamed up some time ago to take on Livewire, Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn,"

"Oh I know the former, wanted to ask her whether she charges up car batteries for some small change,"

"Hahahahaha! I would pay to see the look on her face when you ask her that!"

"Then I'll put it on my to-do list then, I'll see ya later," Sigmis flew off of Naruto's shoulders and increased in size before he jumped on and rode away with Batgirl watching on.

" _Kara's right about him, too bad she got to see his face underneath that mask. I would like to see for myself if those whisker marks she was talking about were real,"_ thought Batgirl.

Elsewhere, Naruto and Sigmis had arrived at their situated hideout where the blonde took off his gear and went to take a shower after having reconnected the waterline, he went to bed with Sigmis reverting to its chick form and cuddling up to him. Bidding both the young avian and bijuu goodnight, Naruto fell to a peaceful sleep while dreaming of Konoha and his friends…suddenly his dream changed to him viewing green-skinned humanoids beings attacked by unknown creatures and there was chaos and destruction from his point of view. Naruto shoot up from his bed, panting with his heart beating quickly and sweat flowing down his forehead while Sigmis was startled from being woken and chirped in worry.

"*Huff huff* what the heck was up with that dream? Did you see it too Kurama?" asked Naruto.

" **That I did and it doesn't originate from any of your memories, it came from an outside source,"** said Kurama.

"You mean someone sent that dream into my head? But for what?"

" **From our perspective, it looked like the white beings were attacking the green beings' home and laying siege on them. It must be some sort of warning for us,"**

"You mean that someone is trying to warn us that those white guys are coming to this planet? In that case, I don't think I'm the only one getting these dreams then,"

" **It's possible that Superman may have also received it as well, given that he's one of the strongest heroes here,"** said Kurama.

Naruto let out a yawn "Well we could return to metropolis and have a small chat with the guy if he did have it, but for now I'm going back to sleep and I hope I don't get that crazy dream again," Naruto laid back on his bed and was almost asleep when his phone started ringing much to his annoyance, he picked up the phone and scrolled to see that it was an email then read the contents before finally going to sleep, not before mumbling something about having something else to do when at metropolis.

* * *

The next day, we find Naruto riding on Sigmis as they flew through the skyscrapers of Metropolis. Naruto was currently scrolling through the messages he had received since he woke up in the morning. He looked over to see that they were drawing close to the publishing and had Sigmis dive into an alleyway where he changed into casual clothing before making his way to the building and went inside it. he walked up to the door of the director's office and knocked on it a few times before he heard a voice to enter to which he complied and saw the person in question signing several documents on his desk.

The director perked up and smiled upon seeing Naruto enter "Ah mister Naruto, just the man I was waiting for,"

"Yes sir, I saw your email last night and took the morning train to get here," Naruto replied.

"I'm glad that you could make it here in good time and I have to say congratulations to you and your godfather cause once the novel hit the bookshelves, everyone scrambled for a copy till there none left and began making many numerous requests for another distribution or a release of a sequel, my boys in the press are making themselves busy with more copies," the director reached into the cabinet below his desk and took out a white envelope which he held out to Naruto "Here's your first paycheck, try not to spend it all in one place,"

"Thanks very much," said Naruto with a smile while receiving the envelope then opened it to read the amount written on the check and let out a low mental whistle at what he saw.

"Goes to show the large number of closet perverts in this place," said Kurama, Naruto ignored him and paid attention to the director as he spoke.

"My boys in the press are making themselves busy with more copies to keep up with the readers' demand, I also intend to introduce the next installment after sometime," said the director.

"Ok sir, just let me know when it is needed then I'll be sure to provide the next one for publishing," said Naruto.

"Like I said before, it will be a pleasure working with you," the director stood from his seat with a hand extended,"

"Same here," Naruto took the hand in his and shook it with a smile.

Then he left the building and was currently swinging through the city with Sigmis flying next to him "Now that we're done with that, we should go looking for Superman and have a chat with him about this supposed warning," he swung to the top of a skyscraper and went into a cross-legged position in order to draw in natural chakra to achieve sage mode. The issue is that due to the area being heavily industrialized, there was a serious lack of nature which in turn means the time taken to absorb natural energy will increase while it would be the opposite if he were to be in an area with a large majority of nature. It took Naruto about five minutes until he was able to activate Sage Mode then started to scope around for Superman's energy signature and so far he wasn't locating it "Better move around a little to find him," he jumped off the building and took to swinging through the city.

After hours of waiting and searching the entire city until nighttime, Naruto came to an annoying conclusion…Superman wasn't in the city and he has been unintentionally stood up! The ninja sat at the edge of a building, eating a cup of ramen while grumbling something about people not being where they're supposed to be at the time among other things, even Sigmis was annoyed about its master having his time being wasted as well.

"I came all this way aside from getting paid to have a talk with Superman about something important only to wait for this guy to show up from who knows where?!" Naruto ranted as he finished what's left of the ramen for him to casually toss the empty cup over the edge of the building to fall into the open trashcan below "Might as well go and get a room in a ho…huh?" he was about to deactivate his Sage Mode when he picked up a rather familiar energy signature west of his position.

" **I wonder what he's doing here, especially out of his territory?"** said Kurama.

"Only one way to find out, Sigmis I need a ride!" he leapt onto Sigmis's back and directed it towards where the signature was located as they took off. The duo flew past the city outskirts and over a large pine forest until they came upon a single building with a giant satellite dish surrounded by a mesh fence with a signboard which Naruto read it to be 'Wayne Tech: Metropolis Sub-Station'. Naruto noticed that several people were on top of the satellite dish, he saw a trio of scientists were facing off against Batman whom he tracked and someone else was with him.

He's a black-haired man wearing a blue bodysuit with a red and yellow emblem of an 'S' on the chest, a long red cap, and red boots. Naruto immediately recognized him to be Metropolis' Man of Steel, Superman.

" _There's the guy I was looking for this whole time…but there's something up with those scientists, they don't feel human at all,"_ thought Naruto.

" **Not to mention that the negativity in their emotions are rather strong,"** said Kurama.

Naruto nodded in agreement, then he saw the scientists make a run for it with Batman and Superman pursuing them "Might as well help them out with detaining those guys,"

They were just about to swoop in when Naruto suddenly clenched his head in pain as the visions from last night assaulted his mind and apparently the same could be said for Superman who plummeted to the satellite much to Batman's confusion. One of the scientists took out some sort of device and pushed a button, causing some beeping sound to be heard. Batman quickly went to pick up Superman and jumped off whilst using his grapple gun to swing away right as the sub-station began to explode. Naruto was able to recover from the throbbing pain in his head and looked to see the duo get knocked into the air by the explosion, he quickly fired two chakra chains from his palms to wrap around their waist then Sigmis carried them away from the destroyed building before placing them a safe distance and landing on the ground. Not too far from the destroyed building, they saw the scientists stand up with broken bodies which instantly repaired themselves then they walked away with one of them smirking at the heroes. Naruto wanted to pursue but he needed to check on both Batman and Superman.

Batman narrowed his eyes upon seeing the ninja once again "What are you doing here?"

"Same could be said for you, but if you must know I came to Metropolis to have a talk with Superman about something important when I sensed both of you over here and came to check things out," Naruto replied.

Batman was about to question him further when they heard a groan and turned to see Superman sitting up with a hand on his head "Wha-what happened?"

"You tell me," said Batman.

"I don't know…I saw images and they were so intense….and then that's all I remember," Superman looked over Batman's shoulder to see Naruto "And you must be Zenko, I've heard about you and my cousin told me about how both of you worked together to fight Livewire,"

"It's nice to meet you too Superman, but I actually came to Metropolis today to talk to you about something important and it concerns those images you saw earlier," said Naruto.

Superman raised an eyebrow whilst Batman paid rapt attention "You know of them?"

"Yeah, I saw those images in my dreams and I took some time to figure that they're some kind of warning. So I thought to come over to see if you were receiving the same thing and I can see that you saw them too," Superman nodded in affirmation to Naruto's statement.

"Then it might have something to do with those 'scientists' since they obviously didn't want to leave behind any trace of evidence," Batman spoke up.

"What do you mean?" asked Superman.

"Over the past few months, I've detected several security breaches on our monitoring network,"

"And no one's taken responsibility?"

"No…but this might lead to something more than I thought,"

"There could be someone or something trying to weaken your security for something vital to its plans," said Naruto.

"I wish I could stay and look more into this but I'm expected back at Metropolis," said Superman.

"Another key to the city?" Batman spoke sarcastically.

Superman reached into his utility belt and took out a pair of wristwatches which he held out to Batman and Naruto "Here…they're signal watches, call if you need any help,"

"In that case…" Naruto after taking the watch then reached into his ninja pouch and took out what appears to be a three pronged kunai with intricate inked markings on the handle "This is my Hirashin kunai, if you need me then all you need to do is throw it and I'll appear instantly,"

Superman reluctantly took the kunai, having just met the hero before flying away but Naruto didn't give Batman one as both aren't exactly on friendly terms. The Dark Knight turned to speak to the Shinobi only to find said person and phoenix gone without a trace…he kinda finds it ironic since he does the same thing to Commissioner Gordon and his allies.

* * *

Naruto was at Gotham city and was perched on the spire of a clock tower as he watched a live stream video of the Metropolis news channel on his IPhone.

[Good evening, this is Snapper Carr reporting. It's been six months since Senator J. Allen Carter's disarmament plan was gratified. While Superman has been working round the clock to disarm hundreds of deadly warheads, public support had swelled]

The screen changed to Superman taking apart the missiles stored within the artillery room then switching to the citizens cheering him on in approval of his actions.

[Yet some remain skeptical]

The screen switched to Snapper Carr having an interview with a man wearing a red bodysuit which has a mask with yellow wing ornaments on both sides, lightning bolt designs on the waist and gloves, yellow boots and the emblem comprising of a lightning bolt over a white disc on the chest. Naruto recognized him to be The Flash with the title of the Fastest Man alive which kinda makes him have thoughts of challenging the hero to a race with his chakra mode.

[Ey! The big guy's heart is in the right but give me a break, I'm the fastest man alive] The Flash dashed in a red blur to appear behind the reporter to tap him on the shoulder before returning to his previous position [And even I can't be in five places at once]

[Still, with more missiles being dismantled every day, most of us can rest knowing that Superman is watching over us] said Snapper Carr.

Naruto ended the streaming with a slight frown on his face, true those nuclear missiles possess great potential for destruction but on the other hand, it is the strongest offensive weapon against opposing forces. He could also acknowledge that Superman was pretty powerful judging from his past milestones but Flash has a good point, the Man of Steel can't possibly shoulder the entire world's burdens all by himself. Naruto's past experiences back in the Elemental Nations and a temporarily resurrected Itachi taught him to rely on others to achieve his goals.

" _Kurama, I get the feeling something big is gonna happen and we're all going to be caught unawares,"_ thought Naruto, he could sense a wave of concern from Byakko as well over the matter.

" **Same here, the brooding man's word about the network being breach and this disarming of the missiles are too closely linked to that dream which we're still receiving every night,"** said Kurama.

"Yeah, it's making me feel edgy too…hmmm?" Naruto heard a strange sound and looked up only to be surprised upon seeing a large flaming meteorite fall from the sky crash into the middle of the city "I wonder what that is? I better go and check it out," he leapt off the building and swung in direction of the crash site with Sigmis flying alongside him for further investigation.

* * *

Over at Metropolis, Clark Kent was in the bathroom and washing his face at the sink. After watching the late news about him as Superman disarming the missiles to the citizens' approval, he went to bed for a restful night when he was assaulted with the grotesque visions once more and was the reason why he went to the bathroom to clear his mind. His thoughts strayed to the new hero whom he had met with Batman and recalled how he too had the same visions and spoke of them as warnings but can't seem to figure it out though. He also remembered feeling a little ticked when Kara spoke about Zenko as she stuttered in certain parts during their conversation with a flustered look on her face, making him suspect that she must have used her X-ray vision to look through his mask and had intentions to have another talk with the guy.

*Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep*

His super hearing suddenly picked up the sound of beeping which he recognized to be coming from one of his signal watches that he had given to Batman and Zenko, he quickly put on his suit and took to the air whilst tracing the sound to an abandoned Star Labs building. He went inside and looked around as the sound got louder then he saw a familiar gloved hand holding the signal watch underneath two fallen metal shelves.

"Oh no, Batman!" he quickly flew over and flung away the shelves to reveal the unconscious Dark Knight before scooping him up in his arms. He was planning to carry him to the hospital when he suddenly noticed something flying by through the window and saw it to be a large flaming meteor as it crashed into the city's park. Superman flew overhead and placed Batman under care of the medics nearby and went to investigate the meteorite as the firefighters worked on putting out the flames with the SWAT team nearby for any potential and the media had also arrived to record the whole thing.

"Look at the size of that thing!" said one of the squad members in wonder.

"Stay back, it's still hot," said another cautiously.

Suddenly something burst out from the meteor, revealing to be a white and red leg which came down towards the two squad members and almost crushed them had it not been for Superman's timely intervention, then two more legs burst out before standing upright to reveal a central bulbous head with a red 'eye' supported by them.

"Incredible…is it some kind of a machine?" Snapper Carr asked in wonder.

The strange being's 'eye' narrowed before a red laser beam shot out of it and destroyed a nearby police car, that was more than enough to let the people know that it wasn't friendly in the least bit so Superman flew at it with a fist reared back only to be blasted by a laser beam and sent crashing down to the ground unconscious. The policemen and SWAT squad all opened fire at the hostile organic machine but to no effect and had to scramble out of the way. Suddenly, a pair of missiles slammed into the walker and it came from a black jet in which a recovered Batman was piloting it, however the projectiles had not effect on the walker and quickly took evasive action from its return fire.

* * *

"What the heck is this thing?!" Naruto yelled as he swung around to avoid red laser beams being fired at him. when he had arrived at where the meteorite had crashed with the fire department and police already on the scene when it burst from inside to reveal something out of a Sci-Fi movie and it started firing laser beams all over the place and destroying buildings with the police's firearms not even able to dent it, so Naruto swung into action to help out.

" **Some things remain the same no matter where we go,"** Kurama mused out loud.

" _What do you mean?"_ thought Naruto as Sigmis performed a barrel roll to evade a laser beam aimed at them.

" **Just recalling the number of times that Konoha was invaded and you had to defend it every time, and now you're doing it here,"**

" _I see your point but less reminiscing and more attacking!"_ Naruto ducked under another laser beam and called out "Circle around it Sigmis, I'm going to make it kiss the ground!" the phoenix screeched in affirmation then performed a nosedive with increasing speed as it flew in low whilst darting from left to right to avoid incoming fire, Naruto shot a chakra chain to wrap around one of the legs and proceeded to fly around it several times for the legs to close in together which caused the walker to lose its balance and fall to the ground. Overhead, Naruto leapt off Sigmis' back as the purple dragon tattoo glowed and the spear appeared in his hand "Pierce through with the ever sharp winds, Byakko!" he reared the spear back as purple wind swirled at the tip before hurling it at the prone walker to pierce through its 'eye' then flying back into his hand "Well that takes care of it,"

"Naruto, I'm sensing more of these things making their way here from the atmosphere," said Kurama.

"More of them? Hang on…you don't think that…" Naruto trailed off not wanting to finish his thought.

"I'm afraid so, they must have been waiting for this very moment when the planet is vulnerable,"

"Dammit, this must be want the visions were warning us about! I'll need to regroup with Superman and hopefully push these guys back, till then I'll have my shadow clones help evacuate the citizens to safety," Naruto crossed the middle and index fingers of each hand to create a mass number of duplicates as they saluted the original before moving in different directions to carry out their assigned mission.

Naruto homed in on the Hirashin kunai given to Superman and disappeared in a yellow flash then he appeared in the middle of a street littered with debris and wreckages of vehicles. He looked up to see Superman fly straight at an alien walker near the bridge and punched it consecutively into the side then he punched through the 'eye' and was tearing it open when the walker blasted him away into the side of a building with debris falling on top of him. Batman flew overhead in his Batplane to fire another pair of missiles at the walker but to no effect still.

"Better get in there and help them out," Naruto dashed towards the alien walker while quickly weaving through a set of handsigns rapidly "Water style: Water Dragon Bullet!" he got to the edge of the seaway and leapt high into the air right as a mass column of water shot up and took on the shape of a dragon before landing on its head, the water construct let out a roar and rushed at its target as the walker fired it to be destroyed but Naruto had jumped off as the blue dragon tattoo on his back glowed before the O-katana materialized in his hands which he unsheathed with the blade coated in blue flames "Gunshin, deflagrate with the flames of the Dragon King!" Naruto raised the katana above his head and brought it down to cleave the alien walker cleanly into two, then Sigmis flew underneath to carry him away.

He then heard a cracking sound and turned to see a similar meteorite breaking open for two more alien walkers to appear out of it and started firing at the city like the first one.

"Man, these things keep on coming and I even want to think about the other countries currently under attack by them…but this is no time for complaining," Naruto got ready to attack once more when his mind was once again assailed from the visions "Oh come on, not now!" soon they stopped and he shook his head in order to clear his thoughts. But what he saw next surprised him…Superman was actually flying away from the battle "Where is he going?"

 **"Don't look now but Batman has gone after him,"** said Kurama.

"Guess we're following after them too," Naruto created another mass number of clones to help out with the evacuation and defense of the citizens in Metropolis before commanding Sigmis to fly after the heroic duo.

* * *

On an island unknown to all except for the inhabitants, two women dressed in white one-piece garments, sat on horses as they stood at the beach and staring into the horizon.

"These omens don't bode well, mother. Mankind may be facing its darkest hour," said the black haired woman with worry.

"Then mankind would have to face it alone," said the blonde haired woman stoically.

"How can you say that?"

"Whatever happens beyond these shores is not our concern," the blonde steered her horse back to their home "Here the gods will protect us,"

The black haired woman felt unsure "I hope you're right,"

* * *

Back with Naruto, he and Batman tracked Superman down to a snowy mountainous area where there is a military base built into a mountainside. They also saw tipped over trucks and jeeps, and disabled tanks. They landed on the ground and took note of the hole in the wall which they passed through. The duo walked down the hall when Batman took note of a slightly ajar door and approached to open it only to be stunned upon seeing a large cluster of what appears to be pods with half naked people imprisoned inside of them.

"What the heck happened to them?" asked Naruto in worry.

"I found the original trio of the scientists we saw before inside pods with the abandoned Star Labs warehouse, I suspect that these invaders were on earth before this invasion occurred and were responsible for the recent events," said Batman.

"We need to find Superman and see why he came here, we'll free the prisoners once the place is truly safe," Batman nodded in affirmation to the ninja's suggestion. They then heard the sound of loud banging against metal and traced the sound to see Superman punching away at a huge metal door, Batman flung a batarang to hit the wall next to him to catch his attention.

"Hold it Superman! Destroying government property isn't your style, what's going on?" asked Batman.

"See for yourself," Superman pulled the steel door out and tossed it aside, they walked through a room ladened with computers which seem to monitor the health of something, then Superman broke through another door for them to see something rather familiar to Naruto…it was a green humanoid alien which was currently shackled up with machinery.

" _It's one of those aliens from the visions!"_ thought Naruto.

" **He must have been the one to send them,"** said Kurama.

"What is it?" asked Batman.

"Mankind's only hope," Superman replied, then he pushed up twin levers to deactivate the shackles and catch the alien when he almost fell "He has been trying to reach me and possibly Zenko telepathically but that stasis field interfered. When his message finally broke through, I came to rescue him,"

"What's he doing here?"

"It must have something to do with the invasion," said Naruto, then the alien looked up to them.

" _You're indeed correct about it,"_ Naruto and Batman were taken by surprised upon hearing the voice of a male in their minds _"I came to warn you but I was captured and imprisoned here, they wouldn't listen,"_

"Big surprise," Batman spoke sarcastically.

" _I sense you do not trust me, perhaps this will help,"_ the alien then transformed into a more human shaped form while wearing a blue cape with a high collar which has two red straps crossing his chest in an 'X' formation, blue tights with a red belt and yellow buckle, and blue boots "I am J'onn J'onzz," the alien held his hand out in greeting but Batman didn't budge.

Naruto was the one to take his hand and shake "It's nice to meet you, Batman isn't exactly a trusting kind of guy. Tried to interrogate me the first time we met," ignoring the stare at the back of his head while Superman had to agree to the ninja's statement.

The trio were making their way out of the base with Superman intending to have them go and meet with the joint chiefs to plan a defense against the invaders when they were suddenly flashed with bright lights and they saw the military army with their firearms aimed at them.

"Stop right there Superman, you're trespassing in a restricted area! Our orders are to keep that freak in!" said the apparent leader.

Superman stepped forward to speak with the commander "Wait! I'll vouch for him, you must let us go!"

"I don't think so,"

Superman was about to plead further when Naruto stood next to him and summoned Gunshin to his hand much to his surprise "Zenko, what are you doing?"

"Facing an imposter, the real commander is stuck inside a pod back in the base," said Batman having seen the original with Naruto.

The 'commander' upon this and spoke up "Which is more of a reason why none of you will be leaving here alive," then he along with the 'soldiers' behind him began to transform into white and black humanoids with three red dots running vertically down one side of their faces. The aliens slowly approached the heroes with their guns aimed at them to fire.

All Naruto could think was _"Kurama was right, some things never change no matter where you go,"_

* * *

 **This is Hussbek online with the latest chapter, it was a night just like any other night with the exception of taking down a high ranked criminal and helping out one of Batman's entourage. He ends up receiving some sort of vision which he seeks out Superman to find out whether he received the same thing only to find out that something else was going on that might relate to them. Months later, he finally finds out the reason of the visions in that of an invasion. Now finding the being responsible for the visions, Naruto, Batman, Superman and the recently rescued J'onn J'onzz are in for a battle where one has to play hard or go home with nothing but destruction.**

 **After much discussions and requests, I've decided to pair Batman up with Selina Kyle/Catwoman and add Wonder woman and Harley Quinn to the harem. Be sure to read and review as always.**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana.**

 **Signing out.**


	5. There's No 'I' in Team

**The Zenko of the DC**

 **Chapter 4: There's No 'I' in Team**

"It's them!" said J'onn as he took a step back with Naruto, Superman and Batman taking a vigil stance as the white aliens charged forward and began firing their blasters at them. Naruto and the others quickly took cover behind a toppled army jeep but Superman got hit and was sent crashing into a tank. Batman took out a batarang which he threw into the air to unleash a bright flash of light then a smoke screen for some cover.

"I got this!" Naruto flipped over the jeep whilst swiftly weaving through a set of handseals before calling out **"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!"** he channeled wind chakra to his throat then brought a hand to his mouth and blew a large blast of wind to send the white aliens along with any objects within range flying backwards. Some of the white aliens were quick to recover and began shooting at him, Naruto jumped and flipped to avoid the lasers then responded by throwing a single wind enhanced shuriken and formed some more handsigns **"Shuriken Shadow Clone jutsu!"** then the shuriken multiplied into a thousand copies of the original and sliced through the aliens into puddles only for to reform themselves

"Zenko get clear!" Naruto turned to see Superman holding up a tank, and Batman helping an injured J'onn to his Batwing to make their escape. Naruto threw a Hirashin kunai to strike close to the Man of Steel and warped towards before giving him the go ahead to throw the tank at the aliens which caused a large explosion and enough time to take to the skies for an escape.

"That was close," said Batman.

J'onn however shook his head "We're not safe yet, look," he gestured to the window for the group to see what appears to be a fleet of the alien fighters which opened fire upon them, especially the Batwing.

"They obviously want the green alien dead," said Kurama.

"Well that's not gonna happen," Naruto responded, he shot out a chakra chain to pierce through a wing of an alien fighter and rappelled himself up to it from Sigmis' back whilst forming a blue spinning sphere in hand **"Rasengan!"** he rammed the technique into the aircraft and blast a hole right before quickly jumping off to land on another with the first crashing into a mountain and exploding. Meanwhile Superman came diving in from above and smashed right through one of the fighters before turning around to use his heat vision to slice through another, however an alien fighter came from behind and shot him down to crash into the side of a cliff.

Meanwhile Naruto from one alien fighter to another and dodging laser fire, he landed on top and waited for one of the enemy aircraft to fly towards him and shoot a red laser beam. Naruto quickly switched places with a wooden log as the beam slammed into its fellow craft and exploded then reappeared in the air for Sigmis to swoop in and carry him away. Suddenly a laser shot flew by his head, making him look back to see an alien fighter currently in pursuit and firing at them.

"Sigmis, we got a bogey on our tails and we gotta loose em!" said Naruto alert, Sigmis screeched in response and picked up speed as they flew in between mountains with the enemy not too far from them. Naruto reached into his pouch and took out a pair of smoke grenades while timing his moment to strike "Not yet…not yet…now!" he threw the grenades at the cliff walls to throw up a smoke screen right as Sigmis pulled a sharp ascent to the sky for the fighter to fly through the smoke and right into a cliff wall and destroyed itself. Up above Sigmis targeted a fighter of its own and began flapping its wings rapidly to launch a volley of flaming feathers to shoot it down to the ground "Good one Sigmis, never saw that one before,"

He heard a loud bang and turned to see that one of the alien fighters were able to land a shot on Batman's plane to take off one of its wings, sending it careening to the valley below "Dammit, we gotta go help them!" Naruto and Sigmis were about to dive in when a beam of green energy enveloped the aircraft and held it in midair, they traced it to a dark skinned man with a crew cut and glowing green eyes as he wears a black and green bodysuit with the symbol of a green lantern on his chest, and he was wearing a green ring which is the source of the beam. "Hey that's Green Lantern, well a member of one," Naruto had been hearing of the Lantern Corps during his time in the cities.

" **And he's not the only one,"** said Kurama, a pair of alien fighters were flying towards Green Lantern when someone intercepted and smashed them to the ground. This one is a woman with red hair and was wearing a mask designed to resemble a hawk to cover her upper face and leaving her mouth exposed not to mention that she possesses wings on her back, she wears an outfit with the upper part being yellow, a black belt with a silver buckle, red briefs, green skin tight pants, and red-and-yellow boots as she wields a spiked mace crackling with white energy which she had used earlier on the enemy aircrafts. Naruto recognized her to be Hawkgirl whom he learnt of from the media.

"Wow she's pretty strong, kinda scares me to think if Tsunade and Sakura were to use those kinds of weapons," said Naruto, he snapped to attention upon seeing the winged woman get knocked down to a ledge from an explosion courtesy of the alien fighter and was about to move in to help when again someone landed before her in defense and this one caught his attention the most. She is a beautiful woman with long black hair, she wears a strapless red bustier held up by a brace of gold resembling an eagle and blue briefs with white stars with a golden lasso attached to a golden belt, silver bracers and earrings, a golden tiara with a red star on her forehead, and red boots with white stripes. Naruto was in awe as she used the bracers to deflect the incoming shots from the alien fighter before sending them back at it. Naruto saw that the aircraft was about to crash into them and quickly reacted **"Wind Style: Wind Gale!"** he thrust his palm to produce a strong gust of wind to blow the ship away from the two woman. They both turned towards Naruto who sheepishly waved before getting Sigmis to fly towards where Batman's jet is with the others gathering there as well.

At that moment, The Flash showed up holding the blown off wing of the Batwing with a smirk on his face "Hey Bats, I think you dropped this," he turned round and was awed by the ravenette's beauty then shoved the wing into the Dark Knight's hands much to his annoyance "Whoa, where have you been all my life?"

"Themyscira," she replied bluntly, not getting the meaning behind his words.

"Huh?"

Then Hawkgirl spoke up "The home of the Amazons, I always thought it was a legend,"

"I assure you, it is as real as the ground we stand. I am Diana, princess of the Amazons," said the now identified Diana.

"Pinch me, I must be dreaming…OW!" said Flash only to be elbowed lightly by Superman.

"Themyscira is protected by the gods, but I could not stand idly by while the rest of the world is in danger," Diana continued to explain.

Naruto smiled and actually bowed much to Kurama's shock as the blonde is NEVER one to be formal "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Diana-hime,"

"The pleasure is mine as well, although I am surprised to see a phoenix accompanying you as they're known to symbolize purity, creativity and protection among others," said Diana, finding it curious for a mythological bird to be attached to a male in Man's World.

"Sigmis grew attached to me when he was a chick after I saved him from a crazy bird, been with me ever since and is a great partner to me," Naruto replied with a smile despite it being hidden behind the mask.

"Well I'm just glad that you all showed up when you did," said Superman thankfully.

J'onn spoke "No…not luck, I telepathically summoned them,"

"Look, I'm usually pretty quick on the uptake but would someone please tell me what the heck is going on here?" said Flash confusedly, getting everyone to look at the green Martian.

"Which also includes those visions which you had been sending to Superman and I," Naruto added.

A couple minutes after Superman helped weld the damaged wing back to the Batwing with his heat vision, J'onn was finally ready to tell them his story.

"We first encountered them a thousand of your earth years ago. It was a golden age, our Martian civilization was at the height of its peace and prosperity. And then…they arrived, where they came from, no one knew but they were determined to make our planet their own. We Martians were peaceful people and the taking of any life was abhorrent to us, we quickly learned the ways of war. For centuries, the battle raged on, every trait of our once glorious civilization was obliterated. We fought valiantly but the invaders were parasites who fed on our psychic energy, as we grew weaker they grew stronger and even absorbed our shapechanging abilities. Finally, a small group of Martian survivors planned one final desperate attack. Inside their underground stronghold, we unleashed a powerful nerve gas which paralyzed them. The attack was successful…but the cost was dear, I was the only survivor…the last of my kind. I sealed up their citadel to keep them in a constant state of suspended animation. For over five hundred years, I stood over them but then while I was in my hibernation cycle, astronauts from earth unsealed the stronghold and accidentally revived the invaders,"

Flash spoke up at that "Wait, those astronauts never said anything about finding life on Mars,"

"Hmph, some pen-pusher in Washington probably decided that it should be classified information," said Green Lantern with Flash nodding in agreement.

"I don't think that's the case," said Naruto after having a mental conversation with Kurama and came upon a disturbing conclusion.

"What do you mean?" asked Batman curiously.

"Remember what J'onn said earlier before, that the white aliens had absorbed his people's ability to shapeshift so it's highly likely that the astronauts were captured and replaced with one of them being Senator Kelly who pushed for the movement of the disarmament of the nuclear weapons and having Superman be their protector. And even before that, Batman spoke of numerous breaches in the global monitoring network which could mean one thing…" said Naruto.

Superman began to pale at the implication and Batman confirmed it "A small group of the alien invaders were sent to Earth to make it as defenseless as possible for the main forces to arrive with little to no resistance,"

"One of the basic strategies of war, disable an enemy's major source of fighting power for a dominant advantage in battle," said Diana with Naruto nodding in agreement.

The blonde Shinobi saw that Superman was slowly falling into despair for what he had unintentionally done and quickly spoke to him "Don't lose heart Superman, right now Earth needs us to save it and we'll make sure that these aliens especially the fake senator will pay for what they've done," the Man of Steel slowly nodded in agreement, now's not the time to regret but the time to protect like he had promised.

"We've got to stop them before it's too late," said Green Lantern with anger.

"It may already be too late," J'onn looked over the edge of the cliff with the rest following suit to see a massive cloud of smoke rising from the horizon to the sky.

"What are they doing?" asked Hawkgirl.

"The invaders are nocturnal, they want to blot out the sun so they could live in perpetual darkness,"

"Friends of yours?" Flash asked divertingly at Batman and Naruto given that both tend to operate well in the shadow.

"This is no joke," Batman replied while Naruto simply chuckled.

"So what's the big problem? You could just whip up some more of that nerve gas, it would be smooth sailing from here," said Flash.

"Unfortunately it's impossible now, the gas requires a rare Martian plant in order to be made. I brought along a sample when I came here, but it was destroyed when I got captured," said J'onn.

"Probably by the invaders who were disguised at that time to be rid of any countermeasures against them," said Batman.

"…Anyone got a plan B?" asked Flash.

"We'll have to take out those factories," said Diana, the others saw it to be a sound plan.

"Lady, this is no job for amateurs," Green Lantern spoke sternly.

Diana turned towards him in anger "We Amazons are warriors born! Want to test me?" Green Lantern was just about to respond when there was a blur of movement and Naruto appeared in between them.

"Now's not the time for us to be arguing like this," then he turned to glare at Green Lantern "And especially not the time to be picky about whether or not one is qualified to participate, J'onn called us here believing that we're the Earth's best chance of salvation. Merely looking at her, I can tell that Diana-hime has been trained from youth for situations like this just like I did, so we're as 'qualified' as you can get, so don't go judging someone you've just met without knowing them completely," Diana was quite surprised for she had never expected the masked male to come to her defense since she had always been told that men are selfish, arrogant and narcissistic and was prepared for such, but this is definitely a first for her. Green Lantern was a bit put off by what the ninja said but only frown before walking past them, that's when Diana spoke to the masked man.

"Thank you," said Diana.

"You're welcome Diana-hime, I just hate it when someone looks down on others. Really riles me up," said Naruto before walking up to the rest with her following him.

"Tactically we have multiple objectives so we'll need to split into teams," said Green Lantern.

"According to the news, there's one in Indonesia, Egypt and Metropolis," said Batman, putting away a handheld device back into his utility belt.

Flash zipped over to lean an arm on Diana's shoulder with a smirk "Dibs on the Amazon,"

Diana was momentarily surprised by his actions but spoke up nonetheless "Actually, I would like him to be my partner," she pointed at Naruto who was surprised but inwardly felt happy.

"I'm okay with it," he replied.

" **You're beginning to like her huh kit?"** asked Kurama with a smirk, Naruto had always set his heart on Sakura but with what happened in the Land of Iron, the blonde decided to move on. Thinking back on it now, Kurama was outraged at how she manipulated his feelings for her just because of a guilty conscience on the promise made to bring the Uchiha back to her.

" _I don't know, I can't be too sure myself,"_ thought Naruto, personally he knows that he doesn't really know what love truly is, given his past but is willing to learn more about it.

" **Least you would have better chances than with that Haruno,"** he muttered with distaste at the memory of her.

"Hawkgirl and I will handle the factory in metropolis," said Superman.

"I'll go with Zenko and Diana to Egypt, we should be able to discover more weaknesses than what we know now," said Batman.

"I as well, I possess ample knowledge of the invaders which should be useful in our endeavors," said J'onn.

"Hold on, that would make yours the largest group," Green Lantern pointed out.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders "Which means we could destroy the factory sooner before coming over to provide backup to either teams,"

Green Lantern could only frown in response "In that case, I'll be taking Flash with me to handle the factory in Indonesia," he grabbed said hero and dragged him away despite protest. Minutes later, the assigned teams took off towards their marked destinations.

Sometime later, Flash and Green Lantern had arrived at the forest of Indonesia and were standing of the edge of a cliff to scope around the area of which the alien factory was currently situated with several alien walkers patrolling the parameter.

"That's our target, now listen up…here's the plan-" Green Lantern began to talk but Flash cut him off.

"What plan? We kick their butts right? Let's get this over with!" Flash dashed down the cliff before Green Lantern could respond and went up to the walkers before whistling to catch their attention "Hey! Over here!" one of the walkers turned around to fire a laser blast only for the speedster to dart to the side to dodge it "Ha! Missed me!" then he took off at high-speed, running in between their legs and avoiding getting shot at. However he stepped on a hidden alien landmine which launched him into the air then falling into a green sticky gunk. Flash tried to get himself free but to no avail as one of the walkers approached to end his life.

"Fool…" Green Lantern let out a groan of frustration then quickly flew over to help the impatient speedster "Hang tight, hotshot," he fired a beam from his ring to blast off one of the walker's legs, causing it to lose balance and crash to the ground.

"Heh…I'm sort of stuck here," Flash could only smile sheepishly.

"I hope the others are having better luck than we are," said Green Lantern as he flew over to help him out of the gunk.

* * *

Over at Egypt, Naruto and the others were currently hiding within some ruins close to the alien factory while waiting for J'onn who had to gone to survey the area for access into the factory along with some of his shadow clones to return with news.

"Hiding like cowards is not the Amazon way," said Diana with a frown.

"I understand but we can't go charging in straight for it will alert the enemy Diana-hime, the element of surprise is the key here like my sensei taught me," said Naruto, checking his inventory before turning his attention to her.

"I've been meaning to ask, but why do you add 'hime' to my name?" asked Diana curiously.

"From where I came from, it is an expression of respect or endearment, like sama meaning master, chan meaning cute, or hime meaning princess. So I was attaching the appropriate title to your name," Naruto explained with Diana nodding in understanding and was quite intrigued.

"But what do they called you? I didn't hear them call your name out once,"

"You can call me Zenko which means good fox, legends say that such foxes serve as guardian spirits and possess the power to ward off evil. That's the reason I took on the name," Naruto explained.

" **And let's not forget that you represent me** ," Kurama piped up before getting shushed by his partner.

"I've never heard of such legends," said Diana, her natural curiosity slowly getting the best of her.

That was when J'onn rose from the ground before them and becoming tangible "I have scouted the outer walls, there are no openings,"

"Same thing from my clones," Naruto added having gone through the memories of said clones when they dispelled.

"Then we make our own!" Diana took off ahead of the others, J'onn and Naruto were about to go after her when Batman stopped them much to their confusion.

"Wait, let's see what she can do," said Batman.

They watched as Diana took out a golden lasso then quickly descended to avoid a laser blast from the alien walker, she twirled it in midair before throwing it to rope one of the legs. Diana flew around the legs a few times then pulled hard to draw them together as it lost its balance and smashed into the wall of the factory, leaving a gaping hole.

"There's your opening!" said Diana before flying inside.

" _Whoa, she's got strength equal to Tsunade-baachan!"_ thought Naruto in surprise.

"Not bad," said Batman, then they followed after the princess and found her deflecting laser fire from the aliens with her silver bracers before running deeper into the factory. Such action was rather displeasing to her.

"They run like cowards, what are you waiting for?!" Diana flew in pursuit with J'onn close behind.

"Batman, did you notice it too?" Naruto asked, getting a nod from the Dark Knight. Both noticed how the invaders avoided the sunrays like their very lives depended on it before following after them.

* * *

Back at Metropolis, Superman and Hawkgirl were able to level down several alien walkers with the latter making sure that they stay down with her mace. Superman chopped off the pointed tip of an alien walker's leg then used it as a makeshift spear to smash open a hole into the wall of the targeted factory.

"Hawkgirl, follow me!" He flew through the hole with her right behind him and both cautiously walked through the distorted passageways "Keep a sharp eye out,"

"I always do," Hawkgirl with her mace constantly at the ready, they barely took about ten steps while a barrage of laser fire were shot from above by the white aliens.

"Stay back, I'll-" Superman was about to say more but Hawkgirl ignored him and charged straight at the invaders then began swinging away that he had to duck for one to fly overhead and splatter into the wall behind him "Whoa," he turned back to see the rest down and out on the ground around her.

"What? There's a time for words and a time for action," Hawkgirl walked past an awkward Superman and deeper into the factory with him eventually following her.

* * *

Back in Indonesia, Green Lantern was using his ring to free Flash from the gunk and so far has gotten most of it off but wasn't in a happy mood.

"Of all the idiotic, boneheaded, glory grabbing moves…haven't you ever heard of teamwork?!" said Green Lantern angrily, then a laser blast struck the ground near them.

"Uh maybe we should save the motivational speeches till later?" Flash finally got back before dashing out to engage the enemy once again.

Green Lantern projected an energy shield from his ring to defend against the salvo of laser blasts from the alien walkers and was just about to launch a counterattack when one of them fired a small pod which released a yellow gas upon impact which was rather disadvantageous to Green Lantern for the power rings belonging to his Corps have little to no effect on anything that possesses the color yellow in relation to their opposition the Sinestro Corps. Green Lantern unintentionally breathed in the gas and collapsed to the ground unconscious.

Flash was quickly at his ally's side and waved his arms rapidly to generate winds powerful enough to blow the gas away from him "GL!" he looked up and saw the alien walkers heading straight for them "Uh-oh! Gotta run!" he scooped him and quickly hightailed it out of there, forced to abort the mission assigned to them.

* * *

Superman and Hawkgirl flew deeper into the factory with the latter tightening her grip on the mace the speaking seriously.

"They're close by, I can almost smell them,"

"Are you always so eager to fight?" asked Superman, he always preferred to settle issues peacefully and would only fight when given no other choice or when people are in danger or in rare occasions …angered.

"My home Thanagar is a warlike world, there one must strike first…or die,"

Right then a laser shot flew in between the duo, they turned to see the alien invaders running away and gave chase. But then the passage sealed itself between them and the invaders with the same going for the other side…trapping them inside. The situation got worse when yellow gas started flowing into the sealed passageway, Hawkgirl began coughing and fell to her knees.

"Hang on Hawkgirl!" Superman turned towards the wall and prepared to tear it open for them to escape "I'll-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" no sooner he touched it, did it a powerful electric current course through his body and rendering him unconscious with Hawkgirl soon following after from the gas.

* * *

Back in Egypt, the group were currently engaging the alien invaders as they traversed the alien factory. Naruto was at the head of the group as he darted around to evade the laser fire from the aliens then taking them down by using chakra coated kunai to cut them down or utilizing them along with shuriken and explosive tags for powerful long range attacks, then he dashed towards them alien forces whilst summoning long chakra chains from his hands but embedded them with wind chakra, giving him a sharp cutting edge as he whipped them round for some serious crowd control and Sigmis flew around and was breathing streams of flames from its beaks to burn the enemies attacking him..

Another part of the factory's wall opened up to reveal a group of aliens which came running and began firing at the blonde ninja, however Diana flew in between them and was deflecting the incoming shots away from her ally, Batman provided support by hurling explosive batarangs to take most of them out. J'onn appeared from behind the remainder with his ghostlike powers to ambush them. Before they could even relax, another passage opened for another squad of invaders to come running in and shooting at them.

"They blocked us off again!" said Diana.

"It's almost as if they know what we're thinking," said Batman, throwing an explosive batarang to force the aliens to scatter.

" **He's not wrong about that, I can somehow sense that this factory is alive in a way and they're using it to their advantage,"** said Kurama.

" _This complicates things,"_ thought Naruto.

"Any ideas J'onn?" the trio turned towards the green Martian only to see him standing still with his eyes glowing "J'onn?!"

The glowing faded away before J'onn replied "Superman and Hawkgirl are down, they have failed,"

"What? Are you sure?" asked Diana worriedly only to receive a solemn nod from him.

"Then we have to hurry up and destroy this factory so we can go and rescue them!" said Naruto, getting agreements from the others.

"This way, hurry!" J'onn flew through a passageway with Batman and the others following close behind, they hurried through winding tunnels as the openings were sealing themselves to obstruct their path, confirming what Kurama said earlier about this place. Diana and J'onn flew up to an opening above them while Naruto and Batman made use of the chakra chain and grapple gun respectively to reach up to it where Diana was waiting for them to cover their retreat.

"We lost them," said Diana.

"For the moment, they'll eventually find us in here," Batman put on a pair of brass knuckles charged with high volts of electricity.

J'onn spoke up "Look," the group turned to see that they're in a large room which has several aliens moving about and operating on multiple control panels, and at the center is some sort of chamber which has a red crystal floating inside it "It's the central core,"

"How can we shut it down?" asked Batman.

J'onn pointed at the red crystal in the chamber "the ion matrix crystal, if we can remove that, we'll shut down the whole plant. I'll need a diversion,"

"One diversion coming right up, **Hidden Mist jutsu!** " Naruto lifted one arm up with a half ram handsign and the other with same handsign at his chest and a thick mist covered the area. Batman seized the opportunity to fling a batarang to slice through a pipe which spilled out black liquid on a pair of aliens below. Diana herself pulled out a pipe to release a thick smoke in addition to the mist. That was more than enough for J'onn as he turned ghostlike and phased into the ground and head towards the crystal whilst Naruto, Batman and Diana kept the aliens busy.

J'onn reappeared near the chamber and quickly grabbed a distracted alien and tossed him over the edge to the ground below, then he went to grab the red crystal and take it out of the chamber. Suddenly the entire factory began to quake with parts of it exploding, however J'onn was unaware for a white alien appearing from a ledge above and shot him with its blaster, he let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground along with the crystal.

"J'onn!" Diana quickly knocked away the surrounding and quickly flew over to him.

"Get him out of here!" Batman called out as he punched an alien with his electrified brass knuckles.

"We'll cover your escape," Naruto flung a handful of kunai wrapped in tags which released high amounts of voltage upon contact with some of the aliens.

Diana nodded in affirmation and quickly flew away from the fight, however one of the aliens pushed a button on the nearby control as the passage ahead began to seal itself up. Batman used his grapple gun to catch up with them whilst grabbing the crystal along the way with Naruto tossing explosive tags behind him and triggering them to delay the pursuit. But Diana and J'onn barely got through with Naruto and Batman being trapped on the other side.

Batman repeatedly punched at the wall in hopes of breaking it down and Naruto began preparing a Rasengan to blast it away, the duo turned to see the white aliens slowly close in on them with blasters at the ready and Sigmis screeching at them not to get any closer to Naruto and Batman. The purple dragon tattoo on Naruto's shoulder blades glowed faintly as he thought of a plan out of this tight situation, knowing full well that the aliens have no intentions of taking prisoners.

"Zenko! Batman!" Diana realized that they didn't make to the other side and was rushing back to save them, but as she got close, there was the sound of laser fire with the wall bulging several times…and then there was silence "Nooooooo!" her eyes widened in disbelief at what had just happened and still wanted to go and help had it not been for J'onn stopping her from going any further.

"Wait! There's nothing we can do more for them!" said J'onn.

"You mean they're…" Diana couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

"…gone," J'onn finished for her with sadness.

Diana could only look back at the sealed tunnel with sorrow, especially for the masked warrior who was friendly and cooperative unlike the stories of men which her mother would tell her of "Hera…help us,"

* * *

 **This is Hussbek online with the latest chapter, Naruto and the rest find themselves engaged in combat against the alien invaders to the point of taking it to the skies and were being hard-pressed when help came in the forms of The Flash, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl and a newly introduced Wonder Woman from the Island of Amazons. After the battle, J'onn proceeded to explain his history with the alien invaders to the gathered heroes before they split up to oppose the enemies. Flash and Green Lantern were forced to abort the mission and retreat, Superman and Hawkgirl ended up getting captured, and now J'onn and Diana were the only survivors with Naruto and Batman being taken down. Does Earth's chances of survival grow bleak with each failure? Stay tuned to find out.**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana.**

 **Signing out.**


	6. The Power Reversion

**The Zenko of the DC**

 **Chapter 5: A Power Reversion**

While J'onn and Diana thought Naruto and Batman was gunned down by the white alien invaders on the other side of the sealed tunnel, they were unaware of what was really occurring with the duo. Naruto focused on the enemy as they took aim with their blasters, ready to fire at them.

"Get ready to move once I create an opening for our escape," Naruto whispered to Batman. The Dark Knight was confused at first but nodded in affirmation to the plan. Right before the aliens opened fire, Naruto had many chakra chains to shoot out from his back and enclose them in a domelike structure against which the lasers would then bounce off upon collision. The aliens soon stopped firing when their attacks proved ineffective, that was when the chains dispersed to reveal Naruto finishing the last set of handseals and was taking in a deep breath "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" then he blew a large blast of wind to which knocked away everything in its path which included the aliens, Sigmis joined in by opening its beak to unleash a stream of fire which fused with the wind to transform into a massive fiery blast.

Batman was momentarily stunned at the sight of the powerful attack but snapped back into focus as they ran down the now free pathway towards a possible exit, more white aliens appeared to attack them but Naruto and the Dark Knight made use of their incendiary kunai and batarangs respectively to ward them off.

"We need to find the exit quickly before they can box us in again!" Batman called out.

"There's no need to worry about finding a way out when I can simply make one," Naruto formed his signature handsign to create a shadow clone, surprising Batman yet again as he watched them weave their hands around to conjure a large blue spiraling energy sphere then held it before them "Giant Rasengan!" they charged forward and rammed it into the wall to blast a large hole through it but they kept going and continued blasting through wall after wall with Batman while the aliens were in pursuit of them. Eventually Naruto through the last wall to emerge from the factory, they turned round to see the aliens backing away instead of continuing the chase.

Batman looked up to the sky to see the sun shining its rays upon them "Just like I suspected, they seem to be highly susceptible to ultraviolet rays which explains why they quickly constructed the factories to block out the sun,"

"Like a stereotypical vampire, is there any way we can turn things around? I feel that our backs are pretty much against the wall right now," asked Naruto.

Batman held up the red crystal "I believe I can modify the ion matrix crystal to perform the opposite of its original function,"

"I hope you can do it fast so we can meet up with the others,"

"I have to return to my lair over at Gotham to use the tools needed there to do so,"

"Okay, I'll come along and wait at Gotham before heading to Metropolis to back the others up and turn the tables on the invaders," said Naruto, then both heroes began to make their way to Gotham city to prepare the means for a counterattack against the white aliens.

* * *

Back in Metropolis, things were taking a turn for the worst. Numerous parts of buildings were broken apart and spread out along the among the streets alongside wrecked and burning vehicles, people were running in a state of panic and chaos with a few others seizing the opportunity to break into stores and steal various items. The police and the military are doing everything they can to oppose the threat but their crippled battle strength isn't putting the odds in their favor

Up above on the top of a tall building are Diana and J'onn looking down at the ensuing chaos with the former feeling appalled buy it. She was expecting the citizens to at least join forces with their military to fight against the invaders, but instead they perform selfish acts in order to save themselves. She couldn't help but feel that they were not worth the deaths of the two fallen heroes.

"Perhaps mother was right about mankind, they're nothing but untamed savages," Diana spoke with disgust.

"Do not judge them too harshly, they act out of fear," J'onn spoke up.

The duo didn't need to wait much longer as Flash and a recovered Green Lantern arrived at the building, having been called over by J'onn via telepathy.

"Sorry we're late, had to stop and help civilians," said Green Lantern.

"What did you call us back for?" asked Flash.

Diana pointed at the alien factory ahead of them "Superman has been captured, he's trapped somewhere inside there with Hawkgirl,"

"Whoa," Flash was finding it hard to believe that someone like the Man of Steel could have been captured, even when he had backup.

"Where's Batman and Zenko?" asked Green Lantern but Diana remained silent so J'onn spoke instead.

"They acted heroically to the very end,"

"The bats and ninja dude are gone?" Flash was in disbelief, he knew Batman was always the kind of guy to get out of many jams and also saw how Zenko operated just like the ninjas he saw on TV but far more advanced than them.

"This is not good, definitely not good," Green Lantern said this with a frown on his face.

Moments later, the group had arrived close to the proximity of the factory which was currently guarded by an alien walker with Green Lantern and Flash scoping the area.

"I can't believe we're doing this again," said Flash.

"If Superman and Hawkgirl are in there, someone's go to rescue them…you're sure they're in there, aren't you?" Green Lantern turned towards J'onn who remained silent "…J'onn?"

"…yes your friends are alive but we must act quickly…the Imperium is coming," J'onn spoke ominously.

Flash quirked an eyebrow in confusion "The who?"

"The supreme intelligence which controls these invaders, we have met before,"

Flash towards Green Lantern to whisper to him "Can we trust this space case?"

"What choice do we have?" Green Lantern whispered back before speaking to the rest "Okay, we're going in…Flash, create a diversion…Diana, watch my back,"

Diana placed her hands on her hips with a smirk "You want to rely on an amateur?"

Green Lantern could only growl inwardly at the snarky response before speaking up "Alright…let's move!"

The group split into two directions with Green Lantern, Diana and J'onn going down a route while Flash took another with the latter running in between the alien walker's legs to appear behind it. Flash threw a rock at the head to catch its attention as the alien robot turned round and began firing at him but he quickly outran the laser fire to strategically position himself close to a hidden explosive mine then taunted it to attack him again. The alien walker approached then raised one of its legs to stomp on him, only for the speedster to move out of the way for it to strike the landmine and have the leg destroyed, the walker unable to maintain its balance toppled to the ground and exploded.

The group made their way inside the factory with Flash soon rejoining them soon after, a pair of alien invaders were patrolling the passageway so J'onn transformed into one of them and led them to the others before striking them both down from behind. The group continued on with their search for Superman and Hawkgirl with J'onn in the lead while cautiously keeping out of sight to avoid being detected by the alien invaders. They stopped before a wall where J'onn placed a hand on it and concentrated his powers for a moment before speaking up.

"I sense that they're somewhere behind these walls," said J'onn.

Diana approached the wall and tried to push it down to make a way through but to no avail "It's no use, we'll have to find another way,"

"Stand back," Green Lantern stepped forward and aimed his ring at the wall to fire a thin green energy beam and began to cut a hole through it.

J'onn looked up to the ceiling "We haven't much time left," eventually Green Lantern was able to cut a hole through the wall and there they found Superman and Hawkgirl hung from the ceiling unconscious, they ran to help them but J'onn suddenly spoke up "Wait! Something is not right…"

At that moment, the unconscious heroes suddenly woke up to reveal red eyes, confirming J'onn's suspicions as the hole behind them quickly sealed itself up before they could pass through it.

"It's a trap!" Green Lantern called out in alert, then small openings appeared in the ceiling which then proceeded to expel yellow gas that was all too familiar with Green Lantern and Flash. Everyone struggled for consciousness but they eventually succumbed and laid out on the ground. The 'Superman' and 'Hawkgirl' stood before them with smirks on their faces before transforming to reveal that they're the alien invaders.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Batplane was closing in on the outskirts with Naruto riding on the wing as he didn't want to attract much attention and so had Sigmis revert to his chick form and stayed within the hood. When they had left Egypt, Batman had Naruto wait for him at the clock tower in Gotham city while he headed to his lair to modify the ion matrix crystal to their advantage. Later on, they regrouped and made their way to Metropolis. Batman had the plane land close to the boundary before he and Zenko began their approach to the alien factory by foot.

"Can you sense where Superman and the others are?" asked Batman.

"Already did before we got here and they're all together in one place but they aren't moving. My best guess is that they're being held captive," Naruto replied "So how's this device going to work?"

"By inserting the component into the similar alien pod, it should reverse the factory's primary function and disperse the black clouds for the sun to shine through,"

"And giving us the natural home advantage, I'm all for that," Naruto smiled behind the mask but he sensed something which caused him to frown instead "We must hurry, I sense something heading towards the city…something big,"

"It must be the leader of the invaders, let's go!"

The duo took several routes and avoided traversing the rooftops to avoid detection from the alien invaders until finally arriving at the factory. Naruto and Batman were able to find a way inside via a gaping hole in the wall. The moment they were inside, they then heard J'onn's voice in their minds.

" _Zenko, Batman, can you hear me?"_ asked J'onn.

" _Loud and clear, we're on our way towards your location and Batman has the device ready to disable the factory. Have any idea where the control room is?"_ asked Naruto whilst making sure that no one was nearby to listen in.

" _The others and I are held in it, I'll use my powers to mentally shield you both to avoid being detected,"_

" _Then we'll make our way over there quickly,"_ said Batman.

" _Please hurry, the imperium will arrive at any moment,"_

" _Got it,"_ Naruto replied.

J'onn snapped back into focus as he along with Superman and the rest of the group bound to a platform looked up at white alien invaders with one of them stepping before them and began to speak up.

"Earth's mightiest heroes…" the alien then transformed into Senator Kelly, Superman was mildly surprised before glaring at him "…welcome,"

"Just as Zenko thought, you really were an imposter all this time," said Superman much to the surprise of the alien.

"So you know of who I am, a pity that your very comrade lies dead alongside Batman," said 'Senator Kelly' with a sneer, causing Superman to grit his teeth with rage.

"This is far from over!"

"That's where you are wrong…" the imposter pushed a button on a control panel next to him for the ceiling to open up widely for everyone to look up to the sky, there they saw a massive spaceship hovering overhead and a smaller shuttle descended from it before coming down to land on the platform. The hatch opened up with a hiss as something descended from the shuttle it resembles a giant violet jellyfish with black and white matter swirling within…needless to say, it was very grotesque in appearance "All hail the imperium!"

The putrid being floated towards the group, particularly J'onn and spoke to them via telepathy _**"J'onn J'onzz, it's been a long time,"**_ it raised two of its tentacles upwards the part of the platform which J'onn is on to move towards the imperium and drop him, two of the invaders stepped forward with gray staffs and struck him to unleash large amounts of voltage which forcefully reverted J'onn to his original form before collapsing to the ground much to the horror of the heroes _**"That is much better, you have defied us for centuries,"**_

J'onn struggled back to his feet _"And I'll never bow down before you or any of your kind,"_

" _ **Then we will personally see to finishing what should have been accomplished long ago…the elimination of the last Martian,"**_ the imperium lashed out with its tentacles to grab J'onn then drew him within itself as he screamed out in pain.

"Let go of him, you filthy…grrrrr!" Superman yelled as he struggled to break from his bonds but to no avail.

" _ **Yield to us, J'onn J'onzz,"**_ said the imperium.

" _Never!"_ J'onn refused defiantly.

" _ **Why do you resist? Embrace this truth, after all these years you have finally lost,"**_

"… _have I?"_

That response casted an unsettling feeling upon the imperium _**"You're hiding something, a secret deep within the recesses of your mind. Is this another one of your Martian tricks?"**_

" _Do I sense fear?"_

" **What are you hiding?"** the alien demanded.

J'onn transformed back into his Manhunter form and yelled out "…NOW!"

*BOOOOOM!*

There was a loud explosion and everyone turns towards the source which happens to be close to the ion chamber, there they saw something which was extremely hard to believe.

"Batman and Zenko?!" Flash spoke in disbelief.

"It can't be, they're alive?!" Diana was shocked but inwardly happy to see the duo especially Zenko are alive and well.

"I mentally shielded them so they couldn't be detected," J'onn grunted out in pain.

"Sorry we're late, needed to prep up for the retaliation strike," said Naruto as Batman inserted the device through the damaged shield of the ion chamber to attach to the crystal and was activated, causing the crystal along with the fluid inside to change from red to blue.

"What have you done?!" 'Senator Kelly' demanded.

"Reversed the ion charge," Batman replied rather bluntly.

"Destroy the crystal!" the imperium yelled out in rage, the alien invaders opened fire at the duo and the ion chamber but Batman quickly using a grappling gun to swung away whilst Naruto performed a chakra enhanced jump to evade the lasers which struck the chamber but to no avail.

"It's shielded!" 'Senator Kelly' spoke in shock.

In midair, Naruto called out to Batman "I'll keep this guys busy while you work on freeing the others!" the Dark Knight nodded in affirmation as both landed on separate platforms then took to their self-assigned tasks. Naruto landed before the white alien invaders and took a combat stance as his chakra flared out from his body in the form of a blue aura "Let's get this fight started!"

" **Finally, we get to hit something!"** said Kurama excitedly.

"You know it, time to show em how a Konoha Shinobi does things back in his neighborhood!"

Naruto dashed forwards at high-speed in a zigzag pattern to avoid the laser fire from the aliens before leaping into the air and coming down with a flying kick to knock down on of them then quickly cartwheeling to the side to evade an attack from behind, he quickly went up to one of the invaders to execute a one-two punch and a chakra enhanced high kick to send it flying. Naruto quickly rolled to the right to avoid the next barrage of laser fire then stood back with his hands blurring through a set of handsigns **"Fire style: Phoenix Flower jutsu!"** he opened his mouth to launch a salvo of fireballs to strike down many of the invaders but there were still more running in to attack him and the others, Naruto went through another set of handsigns "Not done with you yet, **Wind style: Twin Twisters!"** he swung his arms to conjure two large tornadoes and launched them to blow them away. Naruto was about to take a step forward when he felt heat coming from the dragon tattoos on his body and sensed their intentions.

"So you guys want a piece of the action, well I'll be an idiot to leave you out! Starting off with Inazuma!" Naruto thrust out his hands as there was a flash of light before the draconic three-section staff appeared in his hands, he grabbed one end and the middle of the staff to spinning the other end rapidly like a propeller to deflect the lasers shot at him then swung an arm in an arc as a chakra chain shot out of his palm and wrapped around a small cluster of alien to hold them in place. Naruto rushed towards them whilst twirling the staff by one end as it emitted an orange aura before slamming it down upon them to unleash a large pillar of energy to destroy them. Naruto grabbed both ends of the staff and bashed the aliens rapidly with its draconic energy along with several kicks added to the mix whilst evading the shots fired, he somersaulted overhead to land in the middle of the group as the staff glowed once more with energy "Let's go Inazuma!" he then held the middle section of the staff with both hands and proceeded to twirl it rapidly over the chest and back while alternating between leaning back and forward with the ends lashing out to strike at high-speeds.

"Time to tag out, come forth Banrai!" the three-section staff switched places with the red chain sickles as Naruto was now slashing the enemy with twice the speed and agility, he flipped into the air and was stomping on their heads like stepping stones **"Running lightning!"** he plunged Banrai to the ground, causing red lightning to trail along the surface and shock. Naruto slammed into an alien with a shoulder charge and struck out a few times with Banrai before knocking away with a roundhouse kick. Naruto dashed sideways to dodge another salvo of laser fire and began to charge Banrai up with energy for an attack **"Annihilating Dancing Dragon!"** he moved at blurring speeds and began slashing in a combo all the while disappearing and reappearing amongst the enemies before finally stopping in the middle with Banrai no longer glowing.

"Kill him already, he's just one human!" 'Senator Kelly' yelled out in frustration, he himself was firing at the ninja but the target was just too evasive.

Naruto smirked behind the mask "Awwww, you guys are that impatient for more playmates? Then how about this for a stand-in before the real deal?" he crossed the middle and index fingers of both hands together **"Shadow Clone jutsu!"** there was a large puff of smoke which cleared away to reveal many duplicates of the original much to the shock of everyone present "Now there's enough of little old me to go around…let's mess these guys up boys!" he then switched Banrai out for the Byakko the draconic Japanese spear and dashed at the enemy.

"Yes boss!" the clones called out in chorus then they all charged forwards to engage the enemy and began taking them out with either ninjutsu or taijutsu.

"Man look at Zenko go, he puts the stereotypical ninja to shame right now!" said Flash in amazement, he had heard of the new hero's prowess but actually witnessing it is a whole different story. His skill with the weapons and use of elemental attacks is straight out of a cartoon or comic book but in high-definition, and it's been a while since he saw someone move around that quickly asides Superman.

"And to think I called him and Diana rookies, this guy fights like he had been in a life full of battles," thought Green Lantern as he watched Zenko fight against the alien invaders. The ninja battles to the point that every action is viewed as instinctual and unlike any hero or villain he had ever encountered during his time as a member of the Green Lantern Corps.

" _The way he fights, it's no wonder how he and Batman were able to avoid getting killed by the invaders,"_ thought Superman.

" _As I thought, the amount of experience he has is close or if possible, surpassing that of ours. How many and what kind of battles has he taken part of to reach up to this level?"_ thought Batman as he used a laser gun to help free the others from their bindings. The Dark Knight had been trained by ninjas during his younger days and could see traces if not higher levels of training from the ninja's actions, making him all the more curious about his origins.

" _By the gods of Olympus, I never would have thought that I would encounter a man would fight with the burning aura of a warrior. I wonder whom his teachers are to be able to train him into such a state,"_ thought Diana as she watched her ally engage the enemy on his own and could see how he made it a priority to make the invaders focus on him and away from them and the ion chamber until its process is complete. Even now she wishes to be free and immediately move to assistance him before there was a chance of him being overwhelmed.

" _He fights like it's second nature to him,"_ thought Hawkgirl, although highly proficient with the mace she was also experienced in other weapons and so was really impressed with Zenko upon seeing the way he wielded his weapons.

Soon enough, the reversal of the ion charge was now complete as the factory launched a blue energy beam to the sky and pierce through the dark clouds, causing them to dissipate and the sunlight finally shone through. The sun's UV rays effect was instantaneous for any which was shone upon melted into a puddle with screams of agony while the others quickly took cover to avoid evaporation.

J'onn managed to break free from the imperium's grasp and grabbed it by the tentacles before forcefully pulling it into the sunlight all the while taunting it.

"You live underground and shun the light, why?! Does it burn your pale putrid skin?"

"NO!" the imperium shrieked in pain as its skin steamed and bubbled as the sun shone upon it.

"Oooh, that's one nasty sunburn," Flash commented, looking pretty revolted.

Superman seized the opportunity to absorb the sun's rays to reenergize and then used his heat vision to free himself. He tore off a large part of the upper platform and raised it to serve as a shield for Batman to work on freeing the others without interference which he did so with Diana first, Superman used his heat vision to free Hawkgirl with her doing the same by using her mace to smash the restraints holding down Green Lantern. Diana smashed the binds holding Flash as he dashed straight into the fight to help out Zenko.

Hawkgirl went swooping in with her mace swinging left and right to bludgeon the alien invaders, Flash was nothing more than a red blur as he blitzed through the opposition and knocking them out of his way, Green Lantern used his ring to encase his enemies before slamming them hard into the ground. Diana and Superman took to tearing open large parts of the factory's roof to let in more sunlight and exposing the invaders to it much to their horror.

Naruto looked to see Batman currently taking cover behind a pillar while a group of invaders continued to fire at the Dark Knight and immediately dashed over to help **"Lightning style: Electro Grenade,"** a small blue sphere of electrical chakra formed in a palm which he then threw at the aliens to unleash a discharge, causing them to twitch and spasm due to the afflicted paralysis. Batman then seized the opportunity to jump out from behind to the pillar to throw an explosive batarang at the immobile invaders and destroy them, he simply nodded at Naruto and moved on to face the next enemy.

" **Kit, that ugly menace is getting away!"** said Kurama, Naruto turned around to see the Imperium retreating into its shuttle as J'onn laid on the ground nearby before Superman flew to him to help only for more of the invaders to fire at them, he shot out a chakra chain with was fused with wind chakra to pierce the wall behind them to make a hole for the sunlight to shine through and burn them.

Diana saw the shuttle attempting to escape to the mothership and quickly launched her lasso to prevent it from escaping, the shuttle fired a laser beam at Diana which forced to block the shots with her bracelets and to let go of the rope. Hawkgirl flew at the shuttle and proceeded smash at it repeatedly, giving Diana the chance to retake the rope and pull it away from the mothership. They heard a screech and looked to see Sigmis in his true phoenix form with Naruto on his back with Gunshin the draconic katana flying up to help them as he too began slashing at the hull of the shuttle with Hawkgirl resuming her attacks.

"Now Gunshin, punish them with the Flames of the Dragon King!" the blade of the katana lit up in blue flames before he swung it to unleash a large crescent to slice cleanly through the shuttle with Hawkgirl's last strike serving as the deathblow. The imperium shrieked in despair as its completely destroyed shuttle plummeted into the factory and almost crushed Batman had it not been for Flash getting him out of the way in time then exploded upon crashing to the ground.

"We need to get out of here!" said Flash as he saw parts of the factory beginning to explode.

"Not without them!" Superman pointed at the people trapped in pods nearby. He used his heat vision to break them out but two of the alien invaders started to fire at him, but a recovered J'onn appeared from behind and quickly took them out "Flash, give me a hand!"

Flash rushed on over to help but was a little put off by the slime on them "Eeew gross,"

"No time to be whiney, reddy," Some of Naruto's surviving clones jumped up to the platform and began carrying the people out of the pods.

"Don't call me that," Flash picked one up and ran after the rest.

"The whole place is about to blow!" Hawkgirl called out.

"Everybody stay close to me!" Superman, Naruto's clones and Flash gathered the civilians in one place before Green Lantern used his ring to encase them in a bubble then immediately took off with the others quickly following after him, and soon they escaped from the exploding factory. The black clouds are clearing away and the sunlight now shines upon the earth once more, however the heroes saw that the alien mothership was making its escape.

"Those cowardly aliens are fleeing!" said Diana angrily.

"They won't get very far though," said Naruto with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" asked Superman confusedly.

"Wait for it…"

*BOOOOOOOOOMMM!*

Everyone looked up to see the alien mothership suddenly explode in a rather massive way, then they all turned to a chuckling Zenko.

"What did you do?" asked Green Lantern.

"While I was fighting the aliens before you guys joined in, I had Sigmis carry a shadow clone up to their ship and place a lot of specially customized exploding tags then set them to detonate once they're clear of the earth's atmosphere. I'm pretty sure that no one wants these guys to go leeching off another planet," said Naruto, getting nods of understanding and agreement.

" **Not to mention they were infused with my chakra, good to see that they performed up to my expectations,"** said Kurama proudly.

" _Yeah but I think we should lay off them unless under extreme emergencies,"_ thought Naruto.

" **Whatever you say,"** the fox shrugged.

"But now, we need to deal with the rest of the invaders left on the planet," said Superman.

"Then let's get to it, I could use some R&R afterwards," said Naruto.

Flash nodded in agreement "You and me both pal,"

* * *

A TV switched on to display Snapper Carr standing amongst the ruins of the alien factory days later [This is Snapper Carr, in the aftermath of the Metropolis meltdown, majority of the alien invaders have been eliminated. Superman and a tag group of heroes have driven out remaining packets of resistance, helping to restore order around the world]

The screen switches to display Superman and the other heroes destroying alien walkers and factories in different countries.

[Despite this stunning victory, some are warning that we must remain vigilant]

The scene changes to a press conference with a dark-skinned military general speaking from a podium

[We got lucky this time, what will we do when another group of aliens attempt to invade our planet just like these ones almost did?]

The screen was turned off to reveal that it was Batman watching the news in his Batcave, he reclined on his seat with a hand on his chin as he thought on the statement which the general had just made.

Sometime later, a massive space station was seen orbiting the earth. Inside, Superman was looking through the window in awe at the sight of the earth.

"Incredible, do your stockholders know about this Bruce?" Superman turned towards the approaching Batman.

"A blind item hidden in the aerospace R&D budget, this watchtower will act as an early warning system for detecting other threats of invasion from space," said Batman,

The elevator door opened up for Flash and Diana who now goes by the name Wonder Woman to walk towards them while holding cups of iced mocha.

"And it has a fully stocked kitchen," said Flash, then he offered a cup to Superman "Iced Mocha?"

"No thanks," the Man of Steel politely refused.

Flash simply shrugged before sipping on the drink "Suit yourself, more for me,"

Diana sipped her own and was quite surprised with the foreign but pleasant taste "Mmmm, they don't have these on Themyscira,"

"Stick around princess, I'll show you the ropes,"

"Perhaps I will,"

"Sigmis, wait up!" everyone turned to see the phoenix flying around whilst chirping excitedly with Zenko running after the flaming bird and trying to catch it, and was able to do so successfully before turning towards the others "Sorry about that, it's our first time in outer space and Sigmis was overexcited,"

"Heh, who wouldn't?" said Flash with a shrug of his shoulders.

Then Green Lantern and Hawkgirl descended from the higher level to join the group with the former speaking up "An impressive installation, most impressive but what's it to do with us?"

Superman was silent for a moment, then he spoke "…I one thought that I could protect the world by myself…but I was wrong," he gestured through the window towards the earth "Working together, we saved the planet and I believe that if we stayed together as a team, we would be a force that could truly work for the ideals of peace and justice,"

"What? Like a bunch of super friends?" asked Flash.

Superman smiled in response "More like a…Justice League,"

"Do you have any idea how corny that sounds? But maybe the big guy's got a point, with all of us behind it, it just might work," Flash strode forward and placed his hand on Superman's own "Count me in,"

"Me too," Green Lantern joined in by placing his hand over theirs.

"And me," Hawkgirl was next.

Diana looked a bit hesitant "My mother may not approve, but I find man's world to be intriguing. I'll gladly join," she walked up to them and placed her hand over theirs. The group turned their attention towards Naruto.

"So how about it Zenko? This new club could use an awesome ninja like you," said Flash.

Naruto was at first silent for a moment before speaking up "You kinda remind me of another group which no longer exist much to my relief, but you're doing this for a much nobler cause…" then he pulled down the hood to reveal his blond spiky hair before taking off the fox mask to reveal a facemask covering the lower half of his face "…So as long as this team never strays from its main goal, then you'll always have my full support," then he joined then by placing his hands over Diana's, causing her to notice that the fingers felt soft to the touch.

Superman turned towards Batman who was standing away from them "So what about you, Batman?"

"I am not really a people person, but when you need help…and you will. Call me," Batman replied.

"Understood, then we're all agreed,"

"But wait, where's J'onn?" Diana spoke up.

Superman and Naruto were able to locate where J'onn is at the control panel and ascended to meet with him, the green Martian was silently looking out into the deep space as they approached him.

"J'onn, are you alright?" asked Superman.

" **A rather dumb question to ask,"** said Kurama only to be shushed by Naruto.

"My family and loved ones are all gone, I am the last of my kind," said J'onn.

"I know the feeling," Superman placed a hand on the alien's shoulder in understanding, especially since he is or rather was the last Kryptonian until he met Kara.

"Now Mars is dead and I am alone in the universe,"

"You're not truly alone J'onn," Naruto getting the Martian to turn to him "You still have the bonds shared between you and the ones close to you deep within your heart. As long as you have those bonds and make new ones in addition, you'll never be alone," J'onn looked into his eyes and could see signs of loss in them and yet he still held on strongly.

"Zenko is right, we'll never replace your family but we would be honored if you could learn to call earth your home," said Superman with a smile. J'onn looked at both heroes silently for moment, then a small smile appeared on his face "Come on, the others are waiting for you too,"

The trio descended from the control panel to meet up with the rest of the newly formed Justice League, hoping that they would be well prepared for the tribulations and battles soon to occur in the future.

* * *

 **This is Hussbek online with the latest chapter, despite Diana's initial belief of their death, Naruto and Batman were able to escape from the white alien invaders and the latter would return to the Batcave to analyze the crystal and come up with a means to counter the alien's technology. Meanwhile J'onn and Diana regrouped with the others to rescue a captured Superman and Hawkgirl only to fall into a trap. They were then brought before the leader of the invaders and J'onn was almost killed if not for the timely intervention of Naruto and Batman. The heroes fought back and emerged victorious with the elimination of the alien invaders.**

 **Sometime later, Batman invited the group to a recently deployed space station and there Superman suggested that they form a group which focuses on the protection of the earth potentially beyond to which they all agreed. Now the question is…what's next for Naruto and the others? Stay tuned to find out.**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana.**

 **Signing out.**


	7. Taking Up Shop

**The Zenko of the DC**

 **Chapter 6: Taking Up Shop**

Naruto was currently walking along the sidewalk of Gotham city in the daytime while dressed casually under his disguise with Kurama walking alongside him and Sigmis was perched on his shoulder. It has been about a month since he and the other heroes and heroines saved the earth from the alien invasion then later came together to form the justice league with the sole purpose of protecting the planet earth and at times other planets. The knowledge of other planets existing outside the earth really boggled Naruto and at times had himself wondering if the same could be applied to the elemental nations.

" _Things are rather peaceful, don't you think so Kurama?"_ thought Naruto.

" **Rather boring if you ask me, I know crimes is in abundance here in Gotham especially at night but it's pretty much the regulars with only the big ones showing up rarely,"** said Kurama via their mind link which Sigmis could also connect with but has yet to speak to either of them.

" _True but I've yet to run into guys like the Joker and Bane, thought they would be targeting me, given that I'm now affiliated with Batman,"_

" **Well the brooder did tell us that they are of the cunning variety, so they might to find out any sort of vulnerability before striking,"** said Kurama, then he smirked **"Like they can,"**

" _Maybe so, but we shouldn't underestimate any of them,"_

" **Hmph, if you say so,"** the fox simply scoffed with Naruto shaking his head at the cockiness of the fox, by now he thought to have stopped underestimating enemies he has yet to meet.

They continued to walk, occasionally glancing at the regular activities around them. Suddenly they heard a woman scream from behind them to see a lady screaming after a man running away with a purse in his hands, getting the idea of what's going on.

"Stop thief, give back my purse!" shouted the distressed woman, but she was ignored and no one even tried to stop the thief further increasing her despair.

Naruto frowned at this and patiently waited for the thug to pass by him then quickly reached up to grab him by the back of the collar and pull him back strongly, the thug turned to shake himself free but a fist slammed into his face with an audible crack being heard by those close, losing consciousness and getting a broken nose as a bonus. Naruto crouched low to pick up the purse and turned towards the woman run up to him with a look of relief as she took the purse from him.

"Thank you very much for stopping him!" said the woman gratefully.

Naruto smiled and waved his hand "No thanks needed, I just did what I had to do to help," he glanced at the thug on the ground with a small frown then brought out his phone to call the police "I'll get the cops to take care of this guy soon enough," later on the Gotham police arrived acquired their report before carrying the thug away, Naruto bade the lady farewell and resumed on their walk though Kurama noticed that he was deep in thought and decided to speak up.

" **Hey kit, what's got your head up in the clouds?"** asked Kurama, Sigmis chirped in agreement with the fox.

" _I've been thinking of moving out of Gotham to another city,"_ thought Naruto.

Kurama quirked an eyebrow at his partner's response **"What makes you want to do that?"**

" _Well…sure there's lots of crimes in the city both day and night, but I kinda feel squeezed in with Batman and his team having this place as their turf and all. In other words, I wanna get a turf of my own ya know?"_

" **I get what you mean, personally I can still tell that he doesn't really trust you entirely especially since he has little info about you which is obvious since we didn't exactly originate here. But since we're in justice league, you would be going to lots of places,"**

" _True, but a main base of my own sounds a bit nicer to the ears,"_ thought Naruto.

" **If you say so, maybe one more run before moving house?"**

Naruto thought for a moment before nodding in agreement _"Sure thing, I'll get back to the apartment to make our travel plans and have a small discussion with the landlord too,"_

* * *

Later on as the sun had set to mark the beginning of the night, Naruto had made the necessary preparations and made a phone call to the director of the publishing house about his relocation to which said person told him to be sure to send his new mailing address after he had settled in. Naruto made his way up to the top of the roof and used his senses to make sure that there was no one around to see him then he went behind the large air vent and used a smoke pellet to hide before changing into his hero outfit with Sigmis tucking into his hood as usual while Kurama was within the seal for a nap.

The hooded ninja took to leaping along the rooftops to pretty much random directions towards wherever he feels like something interesting might happen but paying attention to the radio chatter from his earpiece just in case. Naruto was in midair from a jump between roofs when his ears picked up the sounds of a police car from a couple blocks away from his position and was also hearing the sounds of gunshots as well. With a smirk behind the mask, Naruto raced towards the sources of the sounds and easily intercepted them via roof jumping, he looked down below at the streets to see a police cruiser pursuing a black convertible with one of the thugs firing at the police. Naruto was about to jump in to help when he saw someone else chasing after the convertible and recognized it to be Robin.

"Looks like one of Batman's partners is already on the scene, might as well drop in to lend a hand and say hi," said Naruto, he jumped of the roof to the streets before firing a chakra chain to swing after them. He saw Robin land on the trunk of the vehicle and the thugs aimed their guns at him to fire but the young hero jumped and flipped around skillfully to avoid the shots whilst kicking the guns out of their hands much to their anger before attempting to grab him. Naruto somersaulted in the air and took out a couple of shuriken at the rear tires to blow them up, causing the convertible to get out of control. Robin jumped off and used his grappling hook to swing away and land on the street as the car crashed into a lamppost then he turned to see Naruto land next to him.

"Fancy seeing you here Zenko," said Robin.

"I was in the neighborhood looking for trouble when I heard the commotion here and came over to lend a hand," said Naruto with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Did it have to include sending a car out of control with me on it?"

"I know you've handled worse than this, so it's pretty much a cakewalk for you,"

"Touché," they heard groaning and turned to see the thugs climb out of the wreckage and try to make a run, the heroes looked at each other and nodded in a silent agreement then Robin took out a pair of bolos from his belt and threw it at two of the thugs to entangle their legs and trip them up. Naruto thrust both arms out to launch two chakra chains to wrap around two of the thugs' necks then pulled them towards him with a powerful jerk before performing a double lariat for the knockout, Robin struck the back of the thugs' necks to do the same. The two heroes used ninja wire and handcuffs to restrain them as them police walked up to them.

"Thanks for the help you two, we truly appreciate it," said the policeman gratefully.

"It's no biggie," said Robin.

"We're glad to help out," Naruto added in. it took a while before the police van arrived and the thugs were shoved inside to be sent to the police station, the officers saluted them before driving away.

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Robin, he had ran into the hero before and found him to be rather amicable to be around at times unlike the always serious Batman. He sparred with the ninja many times but has yet to win a match against him.

"Pretty much what you're also going to do, keep an eye out for more crimes before turning in for the night," said Naruto.

"Okay, guess I'll see ya around then," Robin took out a grapple hook and fired it to swing away to who knows where.

Naruto smiled as he watched the young hero leave "Kid's pretty good, would make a good Genin back home,"

" **Apparently so, but let's get back to business shall we?"** Kurama spoke up.

"Roger that," Naruto threw a Hirashin kunai to a nearby rooftop and flashed over to it before leaping away in search of crimes to impede. After an hour of roof leaping, Naruto is currently meditating atop a gargoyle statue of a tall tower. He was gathering nature chakra which is rather taking him a while to do so due to the severe lack of nature around, him being a sage as well as a ninja whose village lies deep in a forest has him feeling very uncomfortable and slightly nauseous.

Soon enough, he attained sage mode and began to search for anything unusual which he did…and it was very odd by this world's standards anyways. He was sensing strange activities from the vegetation several miles away from his position, almost at the outskirts of the city. Not only that, he was also sensing someone who seems to also be highly attuned to nature like him.

"Hmmm, I wonder who it is that can commune with nature like this? I can only think of one person most likely," Naruto then spoke up "Sigmis, I need a ride to somewhere," the young phoenix chirped in affirmation before hopping out of his hood and transforming into its true form as Naruto jumped onto its back then took off in the direction which Naruto told it to go. It didn't take them too long till they were flying above what looks to be an abandoned botanical garden…though not exactly abandoned given that he senses the plants be far more healthy than any plant growing by itself.

"If it is who I think it is, better watch yourself," said Kurama.

"I know Kurama, though personally I've been wanting to meet her for a while now. Hearsays can't inform one so much as from the horse's own mouth as they say," said Naruto.

He had Sigmis land on the rooftop before cautiously gaining entrance through a skylight and silently descending to the ground with a chakra chain. With his sage mode still active, Naruto walked through the pathways with vegetation around him at every corner whilst taking note that the amount of nature energy here is quite a lot than in the city and the deeper he went, the more the plants and trees appeared larger. He arrived at what appears to be the center of the area and there he saw the source of the strange source of nature energy kneeling before a small patch full of beautiful flowers.

She is a woman with long wavy red hair and light green skin wearing a one-piece green outfit adorned with leaves and green vines extending over her limbs. Needless to say that Naruto found her to be very beautiful with her hair reminding him of his mother. The blonde ninja knew who this is, she is known to be Poison Ivy, an eco-terrorist with the ability to control plants and an expert on anything relating to them. The redhead suddenly stood up and looked directly at where Naruto was hiding much to his surprise for he was sure that he had hidden himself that not even Batman would be able to locate him for a while and sage mode should have masked his presence.

"There's no point in hiding anymore, my children had long since told me of your presence," said Poison Ivy, she watched as Naruto jumped from the tree and landed on the clearing before "I know about you, you're the new hero who goes by the name Zenko and is one of the heroes who defeated the aliens during the invasion,"

"Guess my reputation presides me now," said Naruto with a shrug.

"Indeed, though it's unfortunate that your hero career ends here!" she thrusts her hand out as she commanded the vines and roots to attack the ninja, the plants were just a few meters away from him when they suddenly stopped for a moment before withdrawing themselves much to her shock or disbelief…or maybe both "What?! Why are you not attacking him?!" she listened to the 'voices' of the plants and was stunned at their response.

" _Cannot harm…warm aura…one with nature…sage…protector…,"_

She couldn't believe what they were telling her and turned to glare at the source of this strange development "What did you do to my babies for them to not attack you?!"

Naruto crossed his arms while tilting his head slightly to the side "I did nothing, I'm simply in a special state which I was trained in to become one with nature around me,"

"That's impossible, only I am capable of communing with them and no one else!"

"Actually there's one person in my village who was able to create and manipulate plantlife. He even created a special place called the forest of death which no one would dare enter at the cost of their life. The villagers would have mistaken you for your abilities if you were there," said Naruto, referring to the first Hokage with his wood release, not to forget Yamato as well "As for me, I possess a unique energy that has a positive effect on nature,"

Poison Ivy continued to glare "I refuse to believe unless you prove it,"

Naruto looked around for a few moments before his eyes set upon a potted plant and by the looks of it is yellow and wilting, signs of a disease called bacterial wilt from what he could remember from Ino teaching him about plants for his mini garden. Naruto approached the plant and placed a palm on it with Kurama channeling chakra through him, Ivy watched in fascination as a yellow aura emitted from the ninja's hand and flowed into the plant and was shocked to see it growing quickly and appearing more healthy than last seen, she even heard the rejuvenated plant whisper a 'Thank you' to him

"Is that proof enough for you?" asked Naruto.

" _This man…he could prove himself useful against those people harming the plants, perhaps I could sway him to my side,"_ thought Poison Ivy, she saucily approached the ninja whilst releasing pheromones from her body into the air around "Indeed it is, perhaps we could come to an agreement,"

Naruto frowned behind his mask and he noticed than the atmosphere is thick with a foreign scent which he was sure wasn't there before and it seems to be originating from Poison Ivy herself. He felt his senses dulling for a few moments but an automatic quick burst of his chakra restored them to normal.

" _Trying to control me eh? Well I'll just have to disappoint her,"_ thought Naruto, he saw her reaching out for his mask and allowed her to remove it, but when she reached for the facemask he poked her forehead with a finger "I believe that's enough for a freebie, and by the way I'm immune to any kind of poison or pheromones which you would try to use on me," he wasn't wrong, at first Kurama and his Uzumaki genes granted him a strong healing factor, later on the sage training, true bonding with Kurama and bearing the yang seal made him immune to poisons such that his cells would break them down and create an immunity to them.

Poison Ivy was in shock at the revelation and became angered as the ninja's blue eyes twinkled with mischief and proceeded to attack him with punches and kicks. Naruto was rather impressed with her skills in close combat as he blocked and evaded her attacks. About over ten minutes, Naruto jumped away from a visibly exhausted Poison Ivy who was still glaring at him.

"How dare you make a fool out of me?!" she yelled at him.

"I did little of the sort, on the other hand you tried to control me which I couldn't agree with," Naruto lean back against a tree with several flowers around him growing from the influence of his chakra.

"With your power I would be able to punish those people for destroying nature!"

"Punishing sure, but not to the point of killing. I understand your love of nature since my village is literally entitled Konohagakure which means the Village hidden in the leaves. I can't help but disagree with your methods because you would have so much more to lose," said Naruto.

"What are you talking about?" Poison Ivy demanded, as far as she's concerned she is getting rid of the ones responsible for nature's destruction.

"You may have killed those harming nature, but what about those who worked under them to earn money to cater for their families? Mothers and children waiting for their husbands/fathers to return safely to them. Elderly parents awaiting the visitation of their children and grandchildren, but your actions would have the unfortunate side effect of preventing that from ever happening. Unlike villains like the Joker among others, your reasons are far nobler than theirs," said Naruto.

Poison Ivy opened her mouth to retort but stopped in her thoughts, all she wanted was to stop the instigators of destroying plant life and that was it, she never did give much thought about the aftereffects and would shrug it off. But now the thought of her breaking up happy families made her feel no different from her sworn enemies, perhaps it was why Batman and his partners do everything to stop her, recalling his anger when he saw the people she had turned into bark and suspected he personally knew one of them well.

"…so what would you have me do then, let them continue to harm nature?" she asked quietly.

"I'm not telling you to leave them be but rather search for a more peaceful route in your mission, surely you're aware of many others that care for nature as well. If you turned to them, I'm sure without a doubt that they would assist in protecting the plant life especially with them able to appeal to the public to help. I can even help you as well along with finding any hidden agendas within the opposition. This way lives won't ever be lost and certain individuals will be rightfully judged, whether plant or human all life is precious,"

"This is a lot to take…but with what I've done in the past, I doubt they would listen," the eco-terrorist looked unsure of herself.

"I understand, but I hope you can give it a try. You're one of the few whom I felt didn't need to be labelled a villain, you just needed to follow the right path. If you do so then you would always have my support,"

"And what makes you think that I wouldn't follow your advice?" asked Poison Ivy.

"I can tell you're a good person, you just didn't have a good start like me but there's still the chance of living better than before," said Naruto, confusing her of what he meant by him having a rough life like hers. She saw him reach into his overcoat and take out a tri-pronged kunai with strange inscriptions on the handle as he approached, causing her to tense but then he held it out to her.

"What is it?" she asked cautiously.

"This a Hirashin kunai created by my dad which enables him to teleport to it no matter the distance which I can also do. Simply throw it when you need me and I'll appear," Naruto walked away before looking back with an eyesmile "I hope to see you again sometime, and please think about what I said. A beautiful woman like you doesn't deserve to be incriminated but rather supported," then he left and Ivy heard the plants 'whisper' for him not to leave.

"He's an odd hero, any other hero would have tried to detain me but he let me go with an advice and potential support," she looked at the healthy potted plant with a warm smile "He really is an odd one,"

Meanwhile, Naruto had long since left the abandoned botanical garden and rode on Sigmis' back to return to the city. He stopped a few more crime activities before turning in for the rest of the night or to be more exact morning, Naruto woke up a couple hours later and got himself dressed before leaving the apartment to hail down a cab to transport him to the Gotham airport for a booked flight to his destination. He had Sigmis fly above the building while he went through the basic procedures before stealthily tucking into the jacket when boarding the plane.

It was a long and uneventful flight with Naruto whiling away the time by reading through a couple of brochures available to him until the pilot made an announcement for preparation for their forthcoming landing, eventually they arrived at the airport and Naruto was soon standing at the entrance with a look of relief.

"Here we are guys, our new home…San Francisco!" said Naruto gleefully as he marveled the places around him, then he reached into the pocket of his jacket to scroll through the info he had saved yesterday "And now for us to get a place to crash,"

" **I rather prefer that we get a house of our own,"** said Kurama.

" _I'm planning for that too, just need to line up our pockets with cash. I might need to find another job aside from republishing Pervy Sage's books and writing some stories of my own. Once having enough money, that's when I can buy a house so in the meantime we'll make do with an apartment,"_ thought Naruto, getting a grunt of affirmation from the vulpine bijuu.

Naruto called for a cab to take him to 800 Indiana St San Francisco, there he met up with the landlord and came into terms with the landlord to getting a unit comprising of three bedrooms and 2.5 bathrooms at the cost of $7,760 with him being allowed to bring in pets for an additional payment. Naruto deposited a $1,000 for an installment and received a key to the room before going to it, he let Kurama out of the seal with Sigmis' curiosity having him explore their new home. Naruto was rather impressed with the room, since he saw the pictures on the brochure as it has the basic along with a patio.

Naruto took to unsealing his clothes and other stuff from his scrolls and placing them at suitable places like his clothes in the closet and the books at the bookshelves, he sat on the couch and was about to turn on the TV to catch anything interesting on. Suddenly he heard beeping coming from the pocket of his jacket and reached in to take what appears to be an earpiece which he put in his ear and pressed a button to open a channel.

"This Zenko here," said Naruto, Kurama who had been sitting next to him quirked an eyebrow in interest.

[Zenko this is Hawkgirl, we just picked up three alien signatures entering the atmosphere and towards a populated city. We may not know their purpose here but we're going to find out their reason] said Hawkgirl.

"I'll suit up and wait for your arrival over there with the Hirashin kunai in hand for me to warp to,"

[Roger, Hawkgirl out]

Naruto ended the connection and quickly rushed to his bedroom to change into his hero gear, afterwards he was back in the main room and heading for the patio, Kurama and Sigmis getting to his shoulders with the latter smirking.

" **Looks like something exciting is about to happen eh?"** asked Kurama.

" _Pretty much yeah, hoping for a fight?"_ asked Naruto despite knowing the answer already.

" **Like you need to even ask?"**

Naruto felt the pulse from the Hirashin kunai given to the league before warping towards their location and find out more about these strangers and their reason for visiting the planet.

* * *

 **This is Hussbek online with the latest chapter, things have pretty much cooled down after the alien invasion and gone back to normal aside from the formation of the Justice League. Naruto decided to move away from Gotham city, given that it already has protectors and wants to have a turf of his own in a way. After helping out Robin, he runs into a well-known villainess Poison Ivy who was rather taken aback by his ability to connect with nature as well as wanting help correct her life ambition in the path. Afterwards Naruto moved to San Francisco and was about to relax when he got a call from Hawkgirl about a group of aliens arriving in the planet unannounced and so is making his way over to learn of their reasons for being here. Stay tuned to find out.**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana.**

 **Signing out.**


	8. Not Again

**The Zenko of the DC**

 **Chapter 7: Not Again…**

In a laidback neighborhood where people were going about their daily business, something suddenly descended from the skies above and landed on the streets. Witnesses saw them to be trio of humanoid beings with a color scheme of two shades of red and blue while wielding white batons, however closer observations identify their behavior to be akin of robots. These robotics were walking down the streets and looking around as if in search of something or someone.

"Stop!"

They all looked up to see J'onn, Hawkgirl carrying Flash as they descended from a ship hovering in the air called the Javelin and landed on the ground. Hawkgirl took a tri-pronged knife and tossed it into the air for a yellow flash to occur and dissipate to reveal Naruto in his Zenko gear along with Kurama and Sigmis on his shoulders.

"What do you want here?" asked J'onn sternly.

"John Stewart, the Green Lantern," the leading robot replied.

"What for?" asked Flash.

"That's not your concern," the robot replied bluntly.

"Then we have a problem, John's our teammate and anything concerning him involves us," said Naruto, the others nodded in agreement.

"I repeat, that's not your concern," the robot was about to walk past them.

Hawkgirl stood before it with her mace battle ready "Wanna bet?" the robot swiped a hand at her but she ducked below then lunged with a swing, then the robot intercepted by grabbing the mace's handle and tossed her over his shoulder. Flash quickly dashed to catch her before she crashed to the ground.

" **Looks like negotiations just flew out the window,"** said Kurama.

" _Pretty much!"_ thought Naruto.

he rushed at one of the robots with a kunai shooting out from a sleeve into his hand, he caught sight of energy channeled at the tip of its baton and dodged to the side at the last second then performed a low sweep kick to knock it off its feet but had to jump away with the other robot attempted to strike him from behind. However a furry tail wrapped around one of the robot's leg and pulled it hard, revealing it to be Kurama who flung it high into air right at Hawkgirl who swung her mace to send it crashing back to the ground.

Flash dashed next to Naruto with a look of surprise "Whoa man, what have you been feeding him?"

"The five basic food groups," Naruto responded jokingly, Kurama ran back next to Naruto but not before giving Flash a look of mischief.

" _Note to self, don't get on his bad side,"_ thought Flash.

Both snapped back to attention when they saw J'onn getting blown back by one of the robots who had transformed their batons into staff-like weapons. The duo scattered to evade the energy bolts being fired at them, Naruto ran along the sides of the buildings before jumping into the air whilst weaving through a set of handsigns "Wind style; Air Cannon!" wind swirled around his arms before thrusting them forward to launch spheres of wind to strike one of the robots but the rest projected energy shields to deflect the others. J'onn phased from the ground behind one of the robots and punched it hard at the back of its head but it turned round and blasted him with its staff, Sigmis swooped from the sky to catch him on its back before landing on the ground.

"Thank you my feathered friend," said J'onn gratefully with Sigmis chirping in response.

Hawkgirl was swinging her mace at the opponent but they were defending against her attacks and were countering with a blast from the staff when a glowing chain wrapped around it and jerked to the side to change trajectory, Hawkgirl seized the opportunity to swing her mace again and send it crashing into the wall of a nearby building.

"Zenko, look behind you!" Flash called out suddenly.

Naruto didn't need to ask as he quickly jumped into the air in time to avoid an energy blast from behind by one of the robots which continued to shoot at him but he fired a chakra chain at a wall and pulled himself over to it whilst evading the shots. The robot would have fired some more if not for a red and blue blur appearing out of nowhere and slamming into it, revealing to be Superman.

Naruto landed next to him "What took you so long?"

"Had to deal with an earthquake, turns out it was just a 4.0. Do you mind telling me what's going on here?" Superman responded.

"These buckets of bolts are looking for Green Lantern and refuse to tell us why, then you came to meet the rest," something caught his eye and he turned to see one of the robots lift a car over its head and flung it towards them.

"I got it!" Superman flew at the airborne vehicle and managed to catch, however Naruto saw the robot take out its staff and aimed it at Superman.

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto took out a shuriken then channeled his wind chakra into it, then threw it to slice the staff cleanly in half. He rushed at the robot while weaving through a set of handsigns "Wind style: Pressure Palm!" Naruto slammed an open palm in the robot's torso then a jet of wind burst forth to send it flying into another building "We can do this all day, unless you unmute your mouths and tell us why you guys are looking for Green Lantern,"

The robots regrouped despite the large number of dents on their bodies and only two of them wielded their staves then took aim ready to fire, the team also got ready to retaliate with Superman preparing his heat vision and Naruto summoning Gunshin into his hands to cut them down this time.

"Stop!"

Everyone looked up to see that it was none other than Green Lantern who was the very reason why both sides had been fighting. The man slowly descended to land near the rest of the Justice League and face the robots.

"Better late than never," said Flash, however Green Lantern didn't responded and approached the robots much to the group's confusion and Kurama's eyes narrowed as he stared at the man.

"You are the Green Lantern known as John Stewart?" asked the robot.

"I am," Green Lantern replied.

The robot then held a hand out to him "Your ring," Green Lantern looked at the hand bearing the ring for a few moments before taking it off and giving it to the robot, further confusing the group.

"John…" Superman spoke and was interrupted.

"What are you doing?!" asked Flash.

Green Lantern looked and spoke sternly "Stay out of this," but Naruto and Kurama noticed something in his eyes.

"You will come with us," the robots clasped handcuffs onto his hands then a large yellow beam of light shone from above and lifted them up into space away from Earth and the Justice League with the members looking at each other with the same unasked question of what just happened.

* * *

Some time later in the Watchtower, most of the members were currently in the control room, trying to figure out what's going on and why Green Lantern didn't tell them anything before letting himself be arrested without a struggle. Kurama had returned to the seal to rest a bit and hold a small discussion with Naruto about the situation while Sigmis had reverted to its chick form and nestled in the blonde ninja's hood, the others were trying to figure out as well with J'onn using his psychic abilities to try and detect Green Lantern.

"I sense turmoil, a heavy heart," said J'onn.

"I could have told you that," Flash piped up.

"What I don't understand is why Green Lantern gave up his ring just like that," said Hawkgirl with a small frown.

"I sensed guilt and self-loathing from Green Lantern when he was taken away, it was as if he had done something very bad to the extent that he felt that he needed to be arrested and punished for it," Naruto spoke up after talking to Kurama.

"But what could he have done that's so bad that he wouldn't tell us?" asked Flash confusedly.

"That's what we're going to find put when we get to where he's been taken to," Superman determinedly.

"He's looking at stars," said J'onn.

"But the question is which stars," Superman flew over to a console and pressed a few buttons to activate a holographic projector to display a map of the entire galaxy. The rest approached the map, then J'onn pointed at a certain part of the map.

"There…that's where he is," the planet he pointed at was identified as Ajuris 5.

"Then that's where we're going,"

Naruto then spoke up "Uh guys, I've decided to stay back," this confused the group and Flash was more vocal about it.

"Why not? Don't you want to help us find out what's going on with GL and those robots too?" asked Flash confusedly.

"I do but then five out of eight members will be gone from the Earth, and it worries me if any your enemies were to catch wind of your absence and go on a rampage. I think it's best that I stay behind to help out Batman and Wonder Woman just in case anything else were to happening while you're gone, and I'm sure you guys can handle any problems over there," said Naruto.

"I see what you mean," Superman agreed to Naruto's explanation, if someone like Lex Luthor were to learn of him being gone, he wouldn't put it past the power hungry man to do some drastic that would put Metropolis or the planet at risk. He might not have known Zenko for long, but he could tell that he possesses power which he is yet to reveal and was one of the major reasons for the defeat of the white alien invaders "But you must contact in the case a situation too big for you and the others to handle comes up,"

"Got it," Naruto nodded in affirmation.

"Guess we'll see you later then," said Flash.

"Be sure to snap a couple of selfies while you're over," said Naruto jokingly, getting a thumbs up from the red speedster.

He watched as the group boarded the Javelin and flew away from the Watchtower then went into hyperlight drive towards Ajuris 5, the blonde ninja made his way back to the control room and slumped on the chair "Great, so what do I do now?" at that moment, the large monitor switched on to display Batman before him "…never mind,"

"I heard the news about a trio of robots appearing in the city and you along with the others intercepted them, care to tell me more about it?" asked Batman.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "Well it went down like this…," he proceeded to explained what happened up to the situation with Green Lantern "…and so they set out for Ajuris 5 to learn more and hopefully clear his name of any crime he was accused of,"

"I suspect that there's more going on than seen at face value, but that leaves with the problem of being underhanded at the moment," said Batman thoughtfully.

"I can leave a small group of shadow clones at the Watchtower before I return to San Francisco with my Hirashin kunai," said Naruto.

"Noted, I'll let you know if anything comes up," said Batman.

"Same here," Naruto ended the transmission before hopping off the chair and creating a small group of shadow clones to watch over the place, then he closed his eyes to focus on one of the Hirashin seals and warped towards it in a yellow flash. He opened his eyes to find himself standing atop the Golden Gate Bridge "I think I'll have some ramen before resuming hero work, I'm starved,"

"Better make it quick, I'm in the mood for some trouble," said Kurama.

"Yeah yeah,"

Naruto jumped off the platform and slid along the thick wires then leapt high into the air and firing a chakra chain from his palm to latch on to the side of a building and swung across to land atop another building before jumping from roof to roof till he arrived at Chinatown. Naruto stealthily landed in a dark alleyway and unsealed some casual clothes from a scroll to put them on, he emerged from the alleyway while wearing a t-shirt with a white open shirt worn over it, blue jeans and a pair of sneakers whilst using a Henge to change his spiky blond hair to smooth crimson hair and hide his whisker marks, to take on his alter ego.

Naruto strolled through the streets and calmly viewing the activities of the passersby and shopkeepers with a smile on his face, soon he arrived at one of his favorite ramen shacks and sat on one of the stools and ordered for a couple bowls of Miso pork ramen before slurping away while giving Sigmis a noodle to eat each time, he was finishing up on the last bowl of ramen when he felt one of his shadow clones which he had posted at certain parts of the city dispel to transfer its memory and he quirked an eyebrow in interest.

" **Now this is rather interesting, I wonder what she's doing here,"** said Kurama.

" _Might as well meet up with her and find out,"_ thought Naruto.

He quickly drank the remainder of the broth and placed the money required for payment with a little tip in addition then he made his way into another dark alleyway to change back into his Zenko gear before taking to the roofs with Sigmis flying close to him in eagle size. Naruto tracked the signature of whom he was searching till he found her, turns out that it was Wonder Woman flying about so he landed atop a tall water tower and let out a loud whistle which seemed to have caught her attention as she was flying towards him.

"Fancy seeing you here Wonder Woman, what's up?" asked Naruto sitting on the water tower with Sigmis perching on his shoulder when the amazon flew closer.

"One of your shadow clones told me of what had happened, there seems to be something else at play here," said Wonder Woman thoughtfully.

"That's what we all thought which was why Superman and the others have gone over to Ajuris 5 to find out what's going on," said Naruto.

Wonder Woman nodded in agreement then she looked at the blonde ninja and couldn't help but feel curious about him every time they met each other, she's read about ninjas in Man's world but he doesn't exactly match them entirely "Zenko, there's something I've been wondering about concerning you,"

"What is it?" Naruto quirked an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Your techniques and abilities share some similarities to the ninjas I've been reading of but theirs were rather artificial compared to yours, I'm wondering how so,"

"Well the things we do in my homeland can be viewed as the real deal unlike these ones over here, they can only be any more than the academy level in a way. The jutsu are branched into a lot of variants, Genjutsu for illusions, Taijutsu for hand to hand combat, Ninjutsu for elemental and non-elemental attacks like the ones you have been seeing me doing. Heh the list is so long that you might need a notebook to write all of them down," said Naruto humorously.

Wonder Woman smiled at his little joke "Sounds to me like your home is full of strong warriors,"

"I can say the same, with how you hold yourself whenever we engage the enemy. Maybe one of these days we could spar with each other, both hand to hand and weapons," Naruto suggested.

"That certainly sounds like a good idea," said Wonder Woman now feeling the urge to spar with the ninja.

Suddenly the earpiece on Naruto's ear started up with static before clearing itself up as he listened to the police scanner [Attention all unit, we have a bank robbery in operation over at downtown. Requesting backup to converge and contain the situation]

Naruto quickly got to his with a small frown behind his mask "There's a robbery going on downtown!"

"Then I'll come along as well," said Wonder Woman.

"Thanks, let's go Sigmis!" said Naruto as the phoenix screeched before transforming into its larger form for Naruto to jump and took off with Wonder Woman flying next to them. It didn't take them too long to reach the location and could hear the sound of gunshots as they drew closer, the duo looked down below at the streets to see a gunfight between the police and the masked armed robbers in front of the bank.

Wonder Woman quickly swooped down to the streets to land in front of the policemen and began to swiftly deflect the incoming bullets with her bracers as the robbers continued to fire at her. Naruto leapt off Sigmis' back and reached into his ninja pouch to take out two handfuls of kunai and channeled lightning chakra into them before flinging at the firearms which caused them to malfunction and not able to fire anymore.

"Didn't your mommas teach you never to play with guns?" asked Naruto playfully, then one of the robbers took out a hand grenade and pulled out the pin before throwing it at them "…or bombs for that matter," he shot out a chakra chain to wrap around the hand grenade then whipped round to send it high into the air to explode harmlessly.

"They're making a break for it!" one of the policemen cried, getting Naruto and Wonder Women to turn and see the robbers getting into a black van and about to drive away.

"They flee like cowards!" said Diana angrily, there's nothing more insulting to a warrior than a foe running from the battlefield.

"They're not going anywhere," Naruto took out another kunai but one with a seal tag attached which he threw to strike the back of the car, then he formed a handsign "Seal activate!" the tag glowed for a moment then suddenly the wheels bent outwardly with the van collapsing to the ground. The robbers jumped out and tried to run away but a chakra chain and golden lasso flew in the air and snagged them before they could take any more than five steps and were pulled out to the heroic duo "Now now boys, you shouldn't be skipping from time out,"

"Thanks for the help, Zenko and Wonder Woman. We should be able to take it from here," said a policeman.

"No thanks necessary, we were glad to help,"" said Wonder Woman.

"Ditto," said Naruto with a grin behind his mask, then they took to the skies with Naruto riding on Sigmis' back once again.

" **I'm beginning to wonder when there'll be a time when I'm needed,"** Kurama grumbled, he hasn't tasted action for months now and he's feeling edgy already, same could be said for the draconic weapons.

" _Well we're yet to meet someone which requires your help, maybe next time I'll have you showboat a little,"_ said Naruto with a smirk.

" **I hope so, I really want to punch something,"**

"I'll be returning to the Watchtower in the meantime, in case anything else happens," Diana spoke up.

"Well since the Javelin is already taken, I can get you there with my Hirashin seal. Just an early warning, you might feel a bit queasy from the aftereffects," Naruto stretched a hand out for Diana to take before locking on to the seal in the Watchtower and warped them all towards it then appearing in the command center, Diana felt a bit woozy but was quick to recover from that state then turned to see Naruto rubbing the back of his head sheepishly with his porcelain mask off "Sorry about that,"

"It's alright, but it's rather convenient to get around without wasting any time at all," said Diana.

"It actually belonged to my father before I inherited from him, he was given the moniker 'Yellow Flash' as that was all the enemy could see before being defeated and was even given a flee on sight because of his prowess," said Naruto.

"I can tell by the tone of your voice that you're very proud of him," said Diana with a soft smile, thinking back when her mother would watch her with pride and began to feel a bit homesick.

"I was wondering if you have a civilian disguise to use to blend in the cities," said Naruto curiously.

"Actually I don't have one at the moment,"

"Hmmm that won't do, I think we should help set one up for you for the times you need to relax amongst other things. We can do that when Superman and the others return," said Naruto.

"I don't really think it's that necessary," Diana protested.

"Oh come on, it will be a lot of fun and I can show you the places where they sell some good ramen, and there's also the awesome sights too to check out," Naruto said this with looks of excitement, Diana giggled at how childlike the ninja was acting.

"Very well, we'll just have to see," said Diana amusedly.

Naruto eyesmiled in response "Great, I'll see you later then,"

He focused on one of his seals and disappeared in a yellow flash before reappearing within his home. Naruto took off his gear and placed some of them into the washing machine to clean off the dirt stench while he himself went to take a shower before exiting to put on some clothes. Naruto had ordered for some takeout and waited till it arrived before relaxing in the sitting room and watching some TV, he went to bed but not before setting up an alarm to wake him later.

* * *

*Riiiiiiinnnnnnnnngggggg*

Naruto was roused from his sleep by the alarm clock which he had set up and looked outside to see that it was already nighttime, he got off his bed and when to fix up a light dinner of macaroni and cheese then ate it before changing into his Zenko gear. Now that he was all set, Naruto warped to one of the Hirashin seals in the city to avoid being seen leaving his apartment room.

Naruto had deployed several of his shadow clones to scout the city for anything new while he sat cross-legged and began drawing in natural energy to enter the Sage mode to be able to sense any oddities. He called to check up with Batman in case there was anything new and all he got was a blunt no…sometimes Naruto wonders just what is needed to get the caped crusader to loosed up around them, that or he's being a paranoid stereotypical ninja like the few he had met back in the Elemental Nations.

" _I wonder how everyone's doing back in Konoha…hm? Kurama, do you sense that?"_ thought Naruto with a slight frown.

" **Yeah, and the amount of energy is something to behold,"** said Kurama.

Naruto looked up to see a comet of sorts and was descending at a rapid pace towards a part of the city, he judged the trajectory and used his heightened senses to scope the possible areas for the impact and was relieved to detect no civilians in the area which gives him much better conditions of investigation.

" **Whatever or whoever is in that, I suggest we get there and check it out before the police do and cause a scene,"**

" _I was thinking the same thing,"_

Naruto began leaping along the rooftops at high-speed than he normally does and had soon arrived at the desolate section of the city where he saw a long trench along the street, leading to a large flaming crater. He took note that the police are yet to arrive at the crash site and reckoned that they're being more cautious due to their past encounter with the Imperium, the blonde ninja carefully approached the burning crater. Suddenly his senses picked up something diving towards him from above and quickly backflipped several times just in time as where he once stood turned into a large crater with a cloud of dust. Naruto took a combat stance as the source of the energy began to approach him until it revealed…correction SHE revealed herself to him, making Naruto's eyes widen at what he's seeing here.

" **Yowza, I expected a lot of things but nothing like this,"** Kurama was just as stunned like his partner.

Naruto can tell that she is an alien but her looks make him choke on his own breath, she has a figure which could surpass that of Shion, Hinata, Ino, Mei Terumi altogether, her skin color is ORANGE with hair color being fire red and her emerald green eyes reminds Naruto of the forests on Konoha…but it was her outfit that made him just stand there and stare. It's a purple monokini with the bottoms having two straps of fabric go up her sides, leaving the center completely exposed and then wrapping around her neck, there is a large orange gem in the center where a belt buckle is supposed to be but seems to be decorative instead, and wears a pair of purple boots which reaches up to her thighs. (Refer to Starfire's Original comics outfit on Google)

Naruto then noticed something was off and noticed a pair of handcuffs which reach up to her elbows, causing him to frown slightly. Looking at those cuffs hints that she could be powerful, and another it that she might be an escaped prisoner or convict. The woman glared at Naruto with a snarl and started yelling at him in a language which he couldn't understand, next thing was that she rushed at him with the restraints raised above her head in a form of an attack but Naruto jumped away in time to dodge another crater forming attack.

"Yikes! She's got strength close to that of Superman!" thought Naruto, he continued to evade the swings and kicks from the alien girl who kept yelling in a language which he couldn't understand and any attempt to talk back leads to nothing good "Damn, why is she attacking me when I haven't done anything?!" Naruto looked at the alien and began to notice something with his partial empathic ability, he wasn't feeling any strong traces of anger whatsoever "She's not angry, then why? Kurama, I need to go chakra mode and find out something,"

"Sure thing, I'm just as curious," said Kurama.

Naruto called upon Kurama's chakra to enter his chakra mode, his body is coated in yellow chakra with his clothes undergoing the same thing and emanating like that of flickering flames. Two front spikes of his hair pointed upwards to resemble horns from the hood, six black magatama markings around the collar of his jacket with a prominent swirl design over the stomach, and various other archaic lines extending along his body. Naruto used his heightened empathic ability to sense her emotions and was surprised to discover that she wasn't angry but scared, then he noticed that she wasn't attacking but staring with slight wariness.

The alien girl was about to attack again when she saw the masked being suddenly transform into a fiery entity, then she sensed his energy and was surprised that his aura radiated kindness, calming and warmth. She then saw the being reached for his mask and took it off along with pulling down his hood to reveal a partially covered face and blue eyes which exudes the same warmth.

Naruto sensed that she wasn't scared anymore but now curious about him "Good, perhaps getting those cuffs off will further prove that I'm not an enemy," he raised his hands above his head and slowly approached the girl who continued to watch his every move, Naruto reached for the handcuffs then he combined his sage mode and chakra mode to rip them apart without hurting her. Next he tried to use gestures to try and communicate but all the girl did was tilt her head in confusion which he inwardly found cute "Oh man, what do we do now?"

" **Normally I would suggest the Martian but we both know that he isn't available right now,"** said Kurama.

" _Yeah I know but…hm?"_

Naruto noticed that the alien girl was now making gestures of her own, she was pointing at her lips then his which caused him to quirk an eyebrow in confusion at what she's trying to say. Next thing Naruto knew was that the alien girl reached for his face to pull down his facemask and pressed her lips against his for a deep kiss. Let it be known that Naruto had broken his personal recording for the largest eye widening as he stood there in the midst, they finally broke apart with a trail of saliva between them as Naruto covered his mouth with his hand and his face completely red as his chakra mode was deactivated.

" **And I wasn't expecting that either, but at least you got something good out of it,"** said Kurama with a smirk, though he noticed that she had absorbed a bit of Naruto's chakra but not to a harmful condition.

Naruto snapped back into attention and ended up speaking in his native language "W-w-w-w-what was that all about?! Why did you kiss me all over a sudden? Not that I really mind,"

"I apologize for the sudden action but it is how my people of Tamaran and I learn languages," said the alien girl in perfect Japanese.

Naruto stared at her blankly and uttered one word "Huh?"

"We Tamaraneans are capable of assimilating other languages through physical conditions, so I kissed you in order to learn your languages so I can speak with you," said the girl with a smile.

"O-oh, I was just taken by surprise is all," Naruto pulled his facemask and hood back up and was about to ask her some more questions when he heard the sounds of police sirens drawing close to their position "We need to move from here and avoid any potential misunderstandings, will you come with me?"

"Okay," the alien girl nodded in affirmation, then she began to hover in the air and Naruto saw that the ends of her long hair actually ignited into flames.

"Okay, Sigmis let's go!" Naruto called out, then the flaming phoenix swooped down for him to jump onto its back as he took the lead with the surprised alien girl following after him "By the way, what's your name?"

"Oh, my name is Koriand'r but you can also call me Starfire," said the girl.

"Well mine's Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, but you can just call me Naruto. But I request that you call me Zenko for now," said Naruto.

"Okay Zenko," said Starfire as they continued to fly from the outskirts of the city.

* * *

 **This is Hussbek online with the latest chapter, Naruto appears with the members of the Justice League to meet a trio of robots who were ever seeking out Green Lantern but refuse to reveal the reason why hence resulting in a fight with Superman soon joining in, but then Green Lantern appeared and actually allowed himself to be arrested by the robots much to the surprise of the heroes. Superman and some of the members go after them to find out why with Naruto choosing to remain behind to backup Batman and Wonder Woman.**

 **Things were normal for Naruto as he even partnered with Wonder Woman to stop a bank robbery but then things got weird when he went patrolling at night, he encountered an alien girl who apparently had escaped from captivity but is yet to reveal the reason why. From what Naruto and Kurama can tell, Starfire isn't evil but the question still remains.**

 **Stay tuned to find out in the next chapter.**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana.**

 **Signing out.**


	9. Getting Down to Business

**The Zenko of the DC**

 **Chapter 8: Getting Down to Business**

"This looks like a good enough spot," Naruto jumped off Sigmis's back to land on a small clearing within a forest far from the city with the phoenix transforming back to its chick form and snuggling into his hoodie, he turned around to see Starfire landing on the ground near him.

"This is quite a quaint place, Friend Zenko," said Starfire politely.

"Yeah, this way no one will try to eavesdrop on us," Naruto sat on a fallen tree trunk and pulled his hood back "So can you tell me more about yourself and where you came from?"

"Of course, I would be glad to!" Starfire took a seat atop a boulder and began to speak of her origins.

Starfire spoke of her coming from a planet named Tamaran where she is a second daughter of three in the royal family with her older sister Kormand'r as the first in line of succession, however her sister was crippled by a childhood illness which robbed her of the ability to convert ultraviolet light into flight energy and so had lost the right to become queen with Starfire being handed the right. Sometime later, they were taken to be trained by a group called the Warriors of Okaara in the arts of combat but Kormand'r ran away in the middle of their training only to return years later as an ally of their people's enemy, the bloodthirsty race called the Citadel who were able to easily invade Tamaran due to the information provided to them by Kormand'r. The Tamaraneans fought back with everything they had but it was a losing battle with their numbers dwindling and close to complete annihilation, Starfire's father King Myand'r made the bitter decision of offering her to the Citadel slavers as a way of a truce to spare his people from extinction.

Naruto was angered at how her sister betrayed her people just because of a defect, then he saw that Starfire was looking down at the ground silently and sensed the sadness within her with his sensing ability, he got up and went to sit next to her and placed a palm on her shoulder while having Kurama channel his chakra to soothe her. Starfire felt warmth flow through her and turned to see Naruto looking at her without his first mask on, giving her the courage to continue.

The blonde ninja listened as Starfire spoke of how she had to endure six years of torture and sexual abuse until she and Kormand'r were handed over to a group of sadistic scientists called the Psions who performed a deadly experiment to see how much energy a Tamaranean can absorb before exploding from overload just to sate their sick curiosity. During the procedure, forces loyal to Kormand'r broke into the Psion ship to free her. Starfire took the Psion's distraction as the opportunity to break out of her bonds with use of her newly discovered destructive blasts of solar energy called starbolts as a result of the experiment, she sought to free her sister who was in the same situation, but instead of being grateful Kormand'r actually struck her down with similar but stronger starbolts and had her restrained to be executed later.

"…But I managed to find a way to escape from her and flew as far away as I could, then I found myself in this planet and that's when I met you friend Zenko," said Starfire.

Naruto was angry…no he was enraged! He hadn't been this angry since the time he helplessly watched Pein stab Hinata before he called on the full force of Kurama's tainted chakra, he could hear said fox growling in anger at the back of his mind as well as the dragon tattoos heating up on his skin. Few know this but Naruto has a severe hatred for rapists and slightly lesser towards traitors, he clenched his fists so tightly that the grown nails dug into his skin to draw blood.

" _How could they do this to her? She did nothing wrong to deserve this!"_ thought Naruto angrily.

" **Those monsters better hope that they do not encounter us for they will have drawn their last breath should they do so!"** said Kurama, never thought he would hate someone else more than Uchiha Madara.

" _No doubt, but now we need to help Starfire,"_ thought Naruto then he turned towards said alien who was looking at him since he was being so quiet for some time "But I'm a bit surprised, people who go through something like that would find it to trust anyone at first glance but you opened up to me very quickly,"

"Well my people and I are very passionate people driven more by emotion than reason, we have a greater capacity for love than for hate which is why things like strife or war hardly existed for centuries until this one but we're also fierce warriors when the time calls for it," said Starfire, looking happy as she spoke of her planet's culture.

"Sounds like a nice place to live," said Naruto with a soft smile behind the facemask "So will you go back home after you're well rested?"

Starfire's smile instantly dropped at the question "I…I cannot go home,"

"What? Why not?" asked Naruto confusedly.

"If I were to return, it would render the truce ineffective and the Citadel would be free to attack Tamara again. There's also the possibility that my sister or the Psions would try to capture me again. And my home is light years from here, it would take too long for me to go back even if I wanted to…I don't really have anywhere else to go," Starfire looked down again in sadness of not being able to return home without endangering her people.

Seeing her in such depression made Naruto get angry at the ones responsible for all this but he ignored it for now and began thinking of a way to help her, he came up with a plan easily approved by Kurama and Sigmis chirped in agreement before calling out to the alien girl.

"Uh Starfire, I have an idea if you're willing to listen," said Naruto nervously.

"What is it friend Zenko?" asked Starfire curiously.

"Well since you don't have anywhere to go, I was thinking that you could stay at my place for the meantime until we could come up with a solution to your problem…if you're okay with it?" asked Naruto, this is the first time he's ever invited a girl to his place and trying not to insinuate anything improper.

He waited for her response but wasn't expecting her to tackle him to the ground with a bright smile on her face then pulling down the facemask to smother him with kisses while pressing her body up against his and repeatedly saying thank you to him, causing the blonde ninja to blush tomato red at her response.

 **"Somewhere in heaven, I bet your perverted godfather is popping a bottle of champagne at the sight of this!"** said Kurama while laughing out loud, not know that is exactly what said person is doing alongside Minato and Kushina who were proud of their son's kindness.

 _"Shut up Kurama!"_ Naruto used every bit of will he has to separate himself from Starfire and had them stand up from the ground "Alright then, just hold on to me and I'll get us there quickly but brace yourself since it will be slightly dizzying,"

"Okay friend Zenko!"

Starfire happily wrapped her arms around one of his, pressing her breasts against it, almost making him lose focus from the sensation but he locked-on to the Hirashin mark and warped them towards it and appear in the living room. Starfire looked around in wonder of the place before turning towards the ninja.

"Welcome to my current abode, hope it suits you," said Naruto.

"This is a nice place to live,"

"Thanks, now let me show you round the place and help you settle down then tomorrow I'll contact my comrades to help us out," said Naruto, then he gave her a small tour of the place and showed her how to use the things around especially the bathroom. That was when he realized that Starfire had no clothes apart from her current outfit "Go ahead and use the shower while I go out to get something, I won't be long,"

"Ok!" said Starfire before entering the bathroom.

Naruto created a shadow clone to cook a meal since he got affirmation from the Tamaranean that she could eat earth food, then he put on a henge to disguise himself in his civilian clothes before rushing for the closest clothing store. It took some time and recommendations from the store clerk to get some clothes before heading back, he soon returned to the apartment and went inside.

"Alright Starfire, I'm ba-" anything he was about to say stopped when he saw the alien princess sitting on the couch and watching TV…while in the nude, she must have heard him come as she turned round to greet him with a bright smile on her face.

"Oh welcome back friend Zenko!" said Starfire cheerfully, then she noticed that he was standing there unmoving "What's the matter?"

"W-w-w-why are you n-n-n-naked?" Naruto stammered as he spoke.

"Well my outfit was dirty so I couldn't put it on again, is there something wrong?"

"W-well it's that, women aren't supposed to be naked around men or strangers in general and should wear clothes here," Naruto tried to explain.

Starfire tipped her head to the side in a cute manner "Is that so? Quite a strange custom, I'm sorry if I offended you,"

"It's okay since you didn't have any extra clothes which was the reason why I went out to buy some for you," said Naruto while holding out the package containing the articles.

Starfire flew over and hugged him tightly "Thank you friend Zenko!"

Naruto turned even redder than before from the contact with her slender skin "Y-y-y-you're welcome, how about you go and try them on in your room?"

"Okay!"

Naruto waited until she was gone then he collapsed to the ground and panted heavily as if he underwent a physically grueling task "What the hell kind of lifestyle does her people have?"

" **The kind your godfather would have approved, I gotta say that you really hung in there since any other normal guy would have lost it,"** said Kurama.

" _Flattery will get you nowhere furball, I get the feeling that there's more to come and we're yet to introduce her to the league,"_ thought Naruto.

" **That's true, I'm curious of how they would react,"**

" _Me too,"_

Naruto got back up and went to the kitchen to help the clone with the cooking before Starfire returned while wearing a yellow short sleeved T-shirt and red trousers with long blue stripes on the sides. He served up a dinner of American fried rice, tuna casserole, coleslaw, and ice cream sandwich for dessert, all of which Starfire found to be very delicious. They talked a bit more, particularly the rules and lifestyles of the earth before going to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto woke up from bed after smashing his alarm clock then he went to take his bath and put on a fresh set of clothes then went to the kitchen to prepare some for him and his tenant with Sigmis sitting atop his spiky hair. He put on the earpiece and tapped it several times to open up a channel to contact the Watchtower, he soon got a connection and it turned out to be J'onn who answered.

"Hey J'onn, nice to hear that you're back," said Naruto with a smile.

"Yes, we were able to resolve the issue with Green Lantern and had returned last night," said J'onn.

"Cool, I'll learn more about that but first I need you to call the others to the Watchtower,"

"What seems to be the trouble?"

"All will be revealed when we all gather,"

"Very well then, I will contact the others,"

"Thanks, I'll see you all later," Naruto ended the transmission and resumed his cooking, he served up a breakfast of ham and eggs, toast with a small plate of butter, fruit juice, and cinnamon rolls. He heard Starfire enter while letting out a yawn "Good morning Starfire, glad to see you're up,"

"Good morning friend Naruto," the alien princess sat at the dining table and waited for Naruto settle down with Sigmis perching on his shoulder now, he told her that he should only call him by his code name when in his alter ego "So what are you doing today?"

"I gave a call to my partners a couple minutes ago, so we'll be meeting them later on," said Naruto.

"Okay,"

They began to eat the breakfast prepared with Starfire cheerfully praising him for the food, Naruto smiled in response and Kurama teased him a bit about how proud he must feel about being praised for his cooking with the blonde choosing to ignore him, soon they were down eating and created a shadow clone to clean the dishes which surprised Starfire at what he did before asking him many questions about himself out of curiosity so he took to telling of the adventures he had during his younger days.

Naruto was telling Starfire about his mission over at the Crescent Moon Kingdom which he felt a sudden pull on his chakra and sensed one of his Hirashin seal being triggered "It looks like they're waiting for us, so let's go," he got off the sofa while already donning his gear before pulling up his facemask then the fox mask as well with Sigmis nestled in his hoodie.

"I can't wait to meet your friends!" Starfire in her outfit stood up and grabbed a hold of Naruto's arm then he homed in on the seal and warped them towards the Watchtower.

"Come on, they're sure to be in the control room," Naruto led her to the place and sure enough, Superman and the others along with Green Lantern were all there waiting for them "Hey guys, hope we didn't keep you waiting and it's good to see that you're back GL,"

"Feeling's the same, but who's that Tamaranean with you?" asked Green Lantern.

"Greetings friends of Zenko, my name Koriand'r from planet Tamara though you can also call me Starfire," said Starfire politely.

"A pleasure to meet you," said Wonder Woman.

"Hello," said Hawkgirl.

"Whoa, what a beauty," said Flash, looking dazed.

"I'm guessing that she's the one who crashed into San Francisco last night," said Batman.

"Pretty much yes," said Naruto sheepishly.

"But would you mind explaining to us what the princess of Tamaran is doing here on earth?" asked Green Lantern with a small frown.

"Well it's a bit of a long story…," Naruto proceeded to tell the group of how he met Starfire then she spoke of what happened to her in the years before escaping to earth and meeting Naruto who had offered to help her. Needless to say, everyone was shocked and disgusted at this. Diana and Hawkgirl were angered at how she had been maltreated and betrayed by her own sister, Flash and Superman weren't happy in the least bit, J'onn's eyes glowed in silent anger, and Batman was as stoic as usual.

"This is going to be a problem if the Citadel were to find out that she's here on earth and would try to get her back and let's not forget about her sister out to get her too," said Green Lantern.

"As far as I can tell, Starfire returning home would render the truce null and void for those creeps to attack her people. So all we need to do is have her stay here incognito and problem solved," said Flash.

"It's not as simple as that Flash, we could face a potential threat greater than the imperium if the Citadel were to learn of her presence here,"

"Then we just have to make that they don't know she's here, and we would be prepared for them if they do find out. She's safer with us here than anywhere else," said Hawkgirl.

"Even so, we would need someone to keep an eye on her most of the time. The candidate will be Zenko since she's most attuned with you, but we would need to set up an identity for her," said Batman.

"I'm okay with that," said Naruto with Starfire smiling happily at him, she was feeling rather nervously about all this but is now joyful at how many want to help her "I can also show her the ropes of how we do things around here,"

"Okay Zenko, we'll be leaving her in your care though we will be checking in from time to time," said Superman, getting a thumbs-up from the Shinobi.

"Thank you very much for your kindness, I will never forget what you have done for me," said Starfire while bowing to them.

"No need for thanks, we're more than happy to help," said Wonder Woman with a sisterly smile.

"Yeah, what she said!" Flash spoke up with a smirk.

* * *

Afterwards Starfire took the time to get to know the heroes while Naruto had a small talk with Batman and Superman concerning a few things and also vouched for the alien princess's story due to his ability to detect lies which links to negative emotions. Naruto also brought up the topic of whether Wonder Woman has a civilian identity to get around, Batman offered to create one for her as well as another for Starfire which will be ready in a couple of days. Hawkgirl and Diana were having a conversation with Starfire and learnt that she was well trained in terms of combat which perked their desire to spar with her in good time. Of course Flash was trying many ways to impress her which was nothing more than baby steps in his case.

A few days later after the league had given Starfire the go ahead to stay on earth, she had been working alongside Naruto in crime fighting. Her debut was rather interesting to say, the duo were involved in stopping bank robbery with the thieves and hostages gawking at the beauty of the alien princess with Naruto simply shaking his head before proceeding to detain the criminals with her helping out. Naruto took the time to advise Starfire on the dos and don'ts in crime fighting with times allowing her to go solo though he cautioned her not to reveal his identity to the others until otherwise. The media was buzzing with news about the new heroine with many speculating that she and Zenko could be more than partners, something Flash and Kurama would use to tease the ninja who would threaten them with pranks.

Starfire got along with the other league members especially Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl though not so much with Batman, J'onn and Green Lantern given that they don't really express themselves that much. Superman had also introduced Supergirl to her sometime later, but the latter would feel a bit jealous whenever Starfire places herself very close to Naruto if he was present.

At the moment, Naruto was currently in a bookstore while dressed in his civilian clothes and browsing through the bookshelves in search of something with Kurama being forced to sit outside much to the Bijuu's chagrin. Naruto took out a folded map of San Francisco then he looked through the bookshelves to look for something else in addition and found it too, the blonde heard Kurama's voice speak through his mind.

" **So why are we here again?"** asked Kurama.

" _I'm thinking of finding a place which I can set up as a base, it will make things easier for us instead of having to frequent between the Watchtower and home,"_ Naruto unfolded the map and looked through it for a few moments before something caught his eye _"Hmmm…a clock tower huh…"_

" **Is that the only reason?"**

" _I also need to find a second job aside from being an author to rack up on some cash too,"_

" **Not so surprising, considering that the roommate has an appetite akin to that of an Akimichi,"** said Kurama causing Naruto to chuckle in amusement at the comment.

He took the map and magazine and checked out at the counter before leaving the bookshop with Kurama hopping up to his shoulders, he was browsing through the job list on the magazine and so wasn't exactly paying attention to where he was going which resulted in him bumping into someone. He looked down to see a teenage girl with long auburn hair tied into a ponytail, wearing a white T-shirt with yellow stripes, a black skirt reaching past her knees, and a pair of black high-heeled shoes.

"Oh I'm so sorry about that! I should have watched where I was going," said Naruto apologetically before stretching out a hand to help her up from the ground. The girl rubbed her backside to ease off the pain to look at whom she had bumped into to see that he is a man with red hair and dressed in casual clothing with his hand held out to her while looking apologetic.

"It's no biggie, should have watched where I was going too," she grabbed her purse nearby before taking his hand to be lifted to a standing position "Although I would like to know the name of the guy I ran into,"

"My name's Menma Namikaze, and this is my buddy Kit," Naruto introduced himself and Kurama who was a bit miffed at the name but shrugged it off.

"And my name's Barbara Gordon, nice to meet you two. So what were you doing that you couldn't pay attention to the road?" asked Barbara jokingly.

"I was kinda looking through a job list to find some work," said Naruto sheepishly.

"What a coincidence I'm here also because of work, got an internship in an IT company and came all the way from Gotham,"

"That's pretty cool, I wish you luck on it," said Naruto with a foxy grin.

"Same here, hope to see you around since I'll be here for a while," Barbara walked away though couldn't help but looked at the redhead _"What a cutie, maybe being sent here won't be so bad after all,"_

Naruto made his way back to the apartment and took the elevator to his floor and went inside to find Starfire playing with Sigmis in the living room before they turned to see Naruto and Kurama then greeted them with the phoenix flying over to nestle on Naruto's now spiky hair.

"Welcome back friend Naruto!" said Starfire happily.

"Thanks Kory-chan, anything happen while we were gone?" asked Naruto while going to the kitchen to pop open a bottle of ginger pop from the fridge and drinking it.

"I was having some fun with Sigmis and we watched a funny show on TV. What about you?"

"I was just checking something in the bookstore and planning on searching for places where I can set up a base here in San Francisco, I'm just resting for a bit before exploring as Zenko," Naruto explained.

"That sounds interesting, can I come with you?" asked Starfire curiously.

Naruto was about to answer when his earpiece started beeping to signal that he was being contacted and tapped on it to answer "Zenko here, what's up?"

"Zenko this is Superman, we've received an SOS from a submarine called the USS Defiant and are en route to assist. But we might need your help just in case," said Superman.

"Roger that, I'll suit up and be there in a yellow flash!" Naruto dashed to his room and quickly put on his gear.

"Are you going somewhere, friend Naruto?" asked Starfire.

"Yeah, there's an emergency and Superman's calling me for help so I'm heading over to lend it," Naruto emerged from the room while putting on his Kitsune mask "Can I ask if you can watch over the city for in my place until I get back?"

"Of course, I don't mind. Just be safe,"

Naruto responded with a thumbs up as Kurama hopped onto his shoulder before homing in on the Hirashin marker and warping towards it to join Superman and the others for this mission.

* * *

 **This is Hussbek online with the latest chapter, Naruto has taken the time to learn of Starfire's origins and circumstances then chose to help her out as he took her to the league with many feeling the same way then chose to have Naruto as her guardian on earth and partner in crime fighting. Things are now going smoothly though Naruto is seeking out a job aside from being an author and seeking out a place to set up a base, he unknowingly encounters batgirl who's there for unknown reasons. Now he's received a call to assist to an SOS, but is unaware of what he is about to encounter.**

 **Be sure to read and Review as always**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana.**

 **Signing out.**


	10. Beware what you Hook

**The Zenko of the DC**

 **Chapter 9: Beware what you Hook**

Over the raging waves of the sea where a thunderstorm is occurring, we find the javelin flying overhead at high-speed towards an SOS call. On board were Superman, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern who were currently available to respond to the SOS, there was a flash of yellow light before it dissipated to reveal Naruto in his Zenko gear as he took a seat before calling out to the others.

"Hey guys, I'm here now. Care to bring me up to speed about what's going on?" asked Naruto attentively.

"We're responding to an SOS call from one of the military's submarine, the USS Defiant which is currently immobilized underwater and are en route to assist," said Green Lantern.

"Underwater huh? Guess Sigmis can't help out with this one," Naruto muttered with said phoenix feeling a little down at not being able to help the blonde.

"Get ready, we're about to dive in," said Wonder Woman, Green Lantern steered the Javelin to go underwater as it automatically went into scuba mode and they began their search for the stranded submarine. The radar was currently beeping to signal the location of the submarine just ahead of them "I've locked on to their distress signal, we're getting close,"

Superman leaned over to point something ahead of them with a frown on his face "We're not the only ones, we've got company!"

They all looked ahead to see what appears to be a submarine which is colossal in size compared to the Javelin and the design is rather unfamiliar to any of them sans Superman, the question now is who are they and what do they want? Suddenly one of the ship's turrets took aim at them and fired.

"Not for long, everyone hold on!" Green Lantern steered the Javelin to evade the first pair of shots and maneuvered underneath the ship in order to get away from it, but the ship turned round to give chase while firing more shots at them. Green Lantern skillfully evaded the shots and managed to lure the ship into an underwater valley for it to end up wedging itself in place "Lost em!"

"Nice driving GL!" said Naruto with a smile behind his mask, but it soon dropped with what he and the others saw ahead "There's two more of these ships? Give us a break here!" Green Lantern had to maneuver away from these ships as well to avoid getting shot down.

"No time for complaining Zenko, those sailors won't even have a prayer if we keep playing cat and mouse," Superman opened up a compartment overhead and put on an oxygen mask with Wonder Woman doing the same while Naruto activated a water jutsu which enables him to breath underwater before everyone exited from the Javelin to engage their current opponents.

Superman veered from left to right to avoid while Wonder Woman deflected them with her bracers before the former reached the turret underneath the ship and punched it hard enough to completely arrest its functionality before ripping it off, Naruto summoned several chakra chains from his back and mentally commanded them to deflect the incoming projectiles fired at him before launching a chakra chain to embed itself on one of the ships and pulled himself over to latch on to the side with chakra channeled through his feet, he fired yet another chain except that he channeled wind chakra through it to grant it a cutting edge as he swung to slice through the front bow of the ship like knife through butter and flushing the crew out of it.

Green Lantern fired a beam from his ring to pierce through the other ship and slice it halfway. Superman and Wonder Woman used their strength to push both ships to slam into each other. Naruto summoned Gunshin into his hand and stabbed it onto the ship's hulls before running along it to create a huge gap which drove the crew out of it with Green Lantern doing the same for the other one, resulting in both ships crashing onto the seabed and exploding with the heroes swimming away when a voice suddenly called out to them.

"Halt!" they looked to see yet more of the ships and this time soldiers riding atop some sort of waterbikes and the one who called at out was a blonde haired man dressed in regal clothing and wielded a golden trident, Naruto was feeling the vibes of royalty coming from this man "You have violated the sovereign borders of Atlantis, leave at once or you will be destroyed,"

"We apologize for the intrusion Aquaman, but we were responding to a call for help," Superman pointed at the submarine for Aquaman to see.

"They should have stayed on the surface where they belong," said Aquaman stoically.

Naruto frowned at that statement "Which means that you were the ones who attacked the sub to begin with," he heard Kurama growl in agreement.

"Please, those men will drown at this rate," said Wonder Woman in hopes of changing the king's mind.

Aquaman was silent for a moment before speaking once more "Take the crew but the vessel stays,"

That statement did not sit well with them and Green Lantern was more vocal about it "No way! That's a nuclear sub, if you think we're going to walk away and leave it-"

"What makes you think you have a choice?"

Green Lantern got angrier and was about to confront him physically but Superman stopped him "He's right, time's running out for the crew,"

"Yeah, they're our top priority," said Naruto despite not liking the current situation.

Green Lantern complied with great reluctance and went with the others to help the crewmen of the submarine with use of his ring before rising back up to the surface and carrying them back to the mainland, Wonder Woman piloted Javelin out of the ocean to follow with Sigmis keeping her company while Naruto and Superman rose back up to the surface with Aquaman and his soldiers having followed them.

"You know, all this could have been avoided," said Superman.

"How?" asked Aquaman.

"Come and air your grievances to the World's Assembly, negotiate for peace,"

The king frowned at that "You'd have me crawl to them like some beggar?"

"No, stand before them like a king,"

"He's right, I can understand your desire to protect your kingdom and war is the last thing you want. Negotiating with the leaders is a sure way of avoiding any potential issue between us," said Naruto as he stood atop the water, mildly surprising the Atlanteans. Naruto warped back to the Javelin while Superman flew to catch up with the others, leaving behind Aquaman to think about what they said.

* * *

Deep within the ocean at the very bottom of the seabed lies a majestic city encased within a colossal but protective dome which is none other than the city Atlantis ruled by Aquaman. Said person is currently located in the throne room of his castle where he is having a discussion with one of his militants with his brother Orm standing by his side.

"I say that the surface dwellers are barbarians, they sail their weapons across our seas and pollute our oceans with their garbage. There's only one way to ensure Atlantis' safety and my troops are prepared to take action!" said the general.

"What sort of action?" asked Aquaman.

"We have the technology to wipe them off the face of the earth, just give the order,"

"…General Brak, I decide policy here not you,"

"But how much longer must we endure these affronts? Surely you realize that now is the perfe-"

Orm interrupted the general "Hold your tongue Brak! You king has spoken!"

Brak took a few steps back and bowed in apology "Forgive me, Lord Orm,"

Aquaman glanced sideways to look at his wife and queen Mera who was holding their son in her hands silently before speaking up once more "General Brak, I will consider your counsel but this is a most serious matter. I must give it more thought," the general and Orm bowed in respect as he left the throne with Mera following after him, neither were aware of the silent stares which the two men were directing towards them.

Over at the bedchambers, Aquaman was happily playing with his son who gurgled cheerfully with a lock of his father's hair gripped in his chubby hands.

"He has quite a grip," said Aquaman with pride.

"Takes after his father," said Mera fondly.

Aquaman noted his son getting tired and so laid him on the cradle to sleep peacefully "Look at him so peaceful, so innocent. Mera, what kind of future am I making for our son?" he walked away while deep in thought before Mera placed a hand on his shoulder with a look of concern.

"Whatever you decide, I'm sure that it will be the right choice," said Mera, Aquaman placed his hands on her cheeks.

"Will it?"

Mera took his hands in hers "Your hands, they are strong and noble…I would gladly place my fate in them," she kissed him before leaving to rest while Aquaman looked back to his sleeping son and came to a decision.

* * *

In the Watchtower, some of the members of the Justice League along with J'onn J'onzz were having a discussion about the recent event as Superman was having a conversation with the Admiral of the Navy.

"I understand your concern admiral but lives were at stake, there was nothing else we could do…," Superman was trying to come to terms about why the submarine wasn't returned along with the crewmembers.

"The admiral is right, we should have never left that sub down there. Now it's in the hands of that madman," said Green Lantern with a frown.

"I would agree on the submarine thing, however I don't see Aquaman as a madman but he's just being protective of his kingdom despite having attacked the sub in the first place," said Zenko with his fox mask hanging at the side while Sigmis chirped from the hood.

"Zenko is right, Aquaman is simply taking his duties as a king rather seriously in order to protect and preserve his kind," said Wonder Woman in agreement with the ninja.

"So who's going to protect us from him?" Green Lantern walked away before they could answer.

Naruto let out a sigh "Man, he's being a hothead right now. But I can't blame him though, those nukes are very powerful and leaving them at where anyone can take them is a valid reason to be rather guarded," then he recalled something as he turned towards Wonder Woman "Oh yeah, we didn't finish the talk about you getting a civilian identity,"

"I recall talking about that when I came to see you over at San Francisco," Wonder Woman remembered that particular conversation which was interrupted by that bank robbery incident.

"What are you all talking about?" asked Superman curiously, Naruto and Wonder Woman filled him on what's going "I see, we could ask Batman to help set up an identity for her and Starfire while we're at it,"

"Sounds like a plan, let's contact Batman later to ask him about it," said Naruto.

The team delved into trivial for some time, Naruto himself contacted Starfire to check on how she's doing and was happily to receive a positive response from the alien princess before going back to chatting with the others when the doors opened up for Green Lantern to pass through and he looked rather irate.

" **Whatever he's mad about, it must be serious,"** said Kurama.

"I knew we couldn't trust that fishman! The sub's been stripped and the plutonium's gone!" said Green Lantern angrily, Naruto frowned at that. He wasn't really expecting to hear anything like that.

"And you think Aquaman is responsible?" asked Wonder Woman.

"Who else princess? We gotta go back to Atlantis and get some straight answers!"

Supeman then spoke far as he was standing a bit farther from them "I don't think you need to go to Atlantis as Aquaman is not there right now,"

"What makes you say that?" asked Naruto curiously, Superman pointed at the large Holo-screen for them Snapper Carr reporting on the news.

[According to eyewitness accounts, Aquaman enforced his way past the guards and into a closed session of the World Assembly. But as to why he's here and what he wants, we'll have to wait for further development] said the reporter.

"We need to get over there and make sure that there won't be any problems," said Superman.

Green Lantern rolled his eyes at that "It doesn't take a genius to figure out that there're already problems down there,"

The group quickly boarded the Javelin and flew down to the Earth where they quickly made their way over to the World Assembly past the media and into the conference room where they saw the World Leaders were yelling at Aquaman who looked very annoyed with everything in general.

"Aquaman!" Superman called out to the king of Atlantis.

"I gave them a chance for peace, and this is their answer," said Aquaman with a frown.

"Please, these things take time,"

"I've wasted enough time," Aquaman began to walk past them.

"Superman is right, you can't expect everything to be resolved instantly. Negotiation takes time and patience to solve the issues," said Wonder Woman.

"A lot of good it did for me here," Aquaman roughly shoved past Diana for Naruto to catch her as he frowned at the king behind his mask.

"A real prince charming," said Green Lantern sarcastically with the ninja nodding agreement.

" **He's more of a hothead than I thought at first, probably even more than that Raikage,"** said Kurama with a frown.

"Let's go after him, he still needs to answer for the missing plutonium,"

Green Lantern went after him while the others soon followed, they were almost at the entrance when suddenly they heard a loud explosion followed by screams of panic which made hurry outside only to be shocked upon seeing Aquaman laying on the ground with the sight of an explosion nearby.

"What just happened?" Naruto suddenly caught sight of someone on the rooftops before running away and began to suspect that the person was the one responsible for attacking Aquaman, he was about to go and investigate when he heard his name being called.

"Come on Zenko, we need to get him medical attention now!" Superman carried Aquaman in his arms and immediately flew towards the hospital with the others following after him. Naruto wanted to pursue the mysterious assassin but he choose to follow them just in case his help is to be needed so he had Sigmis transform to ride on towards the hospital.

* * *

[…and following the explosion, members of the Justice League rushed Aquaman to Metropolis medical center. There are still no reports on his condition appears to be critical…possibly fatal] this news was currently being watched by the soldiers of Atlantis, particularly General Brak and are visibly disturbed at what has happened to their king aside from being surprised that he was even there to begin with as he told no one of his excursion to the surface.

"We cannot allow this treacherous attack to go unpunished!" they turned towards the voice and were surprised to see that it was Orm who was currently holding the trident which is the symbol of kingship and supposed to be held by Aquaman.

"With all due respect Lord Orm, you are in no position to give that order. The king-" said Brak.

"The king maybe dead and the prince is still an infant,"

"But even so, the laws of succession must be respected!"

"The prince will take control once he's come of age, but in the meantime this outrage must be avenged!"

"Orm did you hear?" everyone turned to see Mera standing in the room with an expression of worry in her eye.

Orm went over to embrace her in comfort "My dear Mera, all of Atlantis mourns your loss,"

Mera pulled away in mild surprise "You speak as if he'll never come back," she expected Orm to be more hopeful for his brother's health and safe return.

"I pray he will, but who knows what the surface dwellers will do to him,"

Mera felt unsure of it all, she saw for herself how the heroes carried her husband away to be treated. Surely they're trying to help him.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Metropolis Medical center, Naruto and the others looked through the window into the operation room where the doctor and nurses were attempting to treat Aquaman but things were not looking too good as they have no idea as to how to treat an Atlantean, the needles were incapable of piercing through his skin. The doctor left the room to talk to the heroes with a look of worry.

"How bad is it?" asked Wonder Woman with concern.

"Hard to tell, his physiology is unlike ours. It's unlike anything I've ever seen," said the doctor.

"But can you help him?" asked Superman.

"…I don't know…," the doctor was at the end of his rope on this situation.

"Then maybe I can," a voice spoke up and everyone turned to see Batman step out from the shadows "Put him on a stretcher and follow me,"

The doctor complied and quickly ordered the medics to do just that as they followed the Dark Knight to another room where a large water tank was stationed. Superman carried Aquaman from the stretcher and placed him inside the tank then the doctor turned on the heart monitor to see that he has begun to stabilize much to everyone's relief.

"His vitals are stabilizing," said the doctor.

"Be sure to maintain ceiling at 3.5%," said Batman.

"But how could you possibly guess that?"

"He's a fish out of water doctor, saltwater,"

"But we can all breathe easier now that he'll be okay," said Superman.

"But it also raises the question about who attacked him and why?" said Wonder Woman.

"I caught a glimpse of the attacker before he ran off, he was obviously targeting Aquaman," said Naruto with a frown.

"And I doubt that the attacker is far from done with him," said Batman.

"We still need him to explain about the missing plutonium," said Green Lantern with a frown.

"We'll need to wait for him to wake up first,"

The man grunted in response and went to stand at the window to look outside where he could see the media gathering at the entrance of the hospital much to his annoyance. Naruto simply shrugged his shoulders and went to lean back against the wall while taking out a book from his ninja pouch and proceeded to read, Batman took a glance at the title out of mild curiosity to see that it read out 'Tales of the Utterly Gutsy Ninja'. Everyone waited patiently for some time until Superman called out to them.

"He's coming around," said Superman,

Green Lantern walked up next to him before the tank "Good, now maybe we can get some answers," he started hitting the tank with a fist to wake up Aquaman "What did you do with the plutonium?"

Aquaman swam out of the tank and stood before them "Plutonium?"

"From the submarine, you stole it," said Green Lantern accusingly.

Aquaman frowned in response "My orders were to leave that vessel where it laid,"

"And you expect us to believe that?"

"He's not lying Green Lantern," Naruto spoke up as he stood close to them, he had been listening closely and noted as such.

"What makes you so sure?" asked Wonder Woman.

"I have the ability to sense negative emotions which also includes lying, what Aquaman said about leaving the submarine alone isn't a lie," Naruto explained.

"But it doesn't change the fact that the plutonium is missing," said Green Lantern.

"Which could only mean that someone took the plutonium without letting Aquaman know," said Superman.

"That matters little to me, I'm more focused on finding the person who tried to kill me," said Aquaman angrily.

"I've been meditating on that matter, I get the feeling that it wasn't a random attack but more like Aquaman was being targeted specifically," said Naruto, having discussed it with Kurama while he was reading the book.

"What do you mean?" asked Superman.

"Haven't you noticed how strange it was that the attacker knew where Aquaman was going to be when he took everyone by surprise with his unannounced appearance?" Naruto turned towards Aquaman "Which leaves me to ask if you told anyone about your coming here?"

"No one besides my wife as I had discussed with her about this," said Aquaman.

"That rules out anyone on the surface knowing about you coming here, which leaves one possibility," said Batman.

"You mean to tell me that one of my people hired an assassin to attack me? That's preposterous! Such an act is treason which would result in punishment!" said Aquaman with a frown.

"Maybe so, but the possibility is there. We shall get our answers once we capture the assassin and interrogate him," said Wonder Woman.

"He'll be sure to appear once the word of you still being alive is out, that's when we catch him," said Superman.

"The classic carrot and stick plan, I like it," said Naruto with a smirk, recalling how he often uses that type of plan during his pranking days.

"So what am I to do?" asked Aquaman.

"Stay here, J'onn is a shapeshifter who will take your place to serve as bait to lure him out and prevent any further injuries to you," said Superman.

"So I'm to hide like a coward?"

"Of course not, but the sooner we catch this guy then sooner you can return to Atlantis and resolve any potent issues," Naruto point out.

"…do as you like,"

* * *

Soon night fell over Metropolis as the media are still waiting at the hospital but now an ambulance is stationed at the entrance as Snapper Carr was broadcasting a nightly report with his news crew.

"Here at Metropolis medical center, we've just gotten word that Aquaman is about to be moved. Hospital sources say that he's going to be moved to an unnamed research facility for further treatment," said the reporter.

Elsewhere, the members were stationed atop the rooftops of the buildings close to the proximity of the hospital to keep an eye out for the assassin.

"I hope that this plan works," said Wonder Woman through the comm link.

"It will, just keep your eyes open," Batman responded while looking through binoculars with Naruto and Superman next to him.

"Here he comes," said Superman.

The hospital doors opened up as the medics wheeled 'Aquaman' out on the gurney towards the ambulance with the media taking pictures and asking random questions. The heroes kept a lookout for any oddities which was soon noted when Wonder Woman spotted a male civilian hiding in between two parked cars and a mailbox and was aiming a rocket launcher towards 'Aquaman'

"Over there!" Wonder Woman called out though Naruto was quicker on the draw as he threw a kunai coated with wind chakra to slice through the firearm which caused it to fire prematurely as the rocket exploded, grabbing the attention of everyone.

"Let's go!" Naruto leapt off the roof with Superman as they gave chase after the man, they followed down an alleyway and into a sewer while closing up with the cover, Superman landed to take the lid when he was suddenly blasted by a large amount of voltage upon contact and was knocked back with smoke rising from him "Damn, he must have rigged the sewer lid to cover his escape!" Naruto fired a chakra chain to pierce through the sewer lid and pull it out to toss to one side as he saw Batman and J'onn arrive before dropping through it to land at the bottom where he saw the assassin donning a red and grey bodysuit as he had gotten onto a motorcycle and rode away at high-speed "Diana-hime, he's heading your way!"

Wonder Woman nodded in affirmation before leading off the rooftop to land on the street below and punch it to unleash a shockwave, causing parts of the sewer to cave which forced the assassin to take evasive action as she ripped off a nearby grate to drop down to the sewer and land moments before the assassin who skidded to a stop before her "End of the road!"

"I'll take a detour," the assassin fired a miniature rocket from his gauntlet towards the ceiling to bury her under the rubble before quickly turning round to ride into another tunnel. Wonder Woman broke out of the rubble to communicate about the assassin's movements.

* * *

Meanwhile at the hospital, Aquaman was getting more impatient by the minute as he waited for news of the assassin's capture by the heroes while Green Lantern stayed behind to keep guard until finally reaching the limit of his patience as he stood from his seat and approached the doorway where Green Lantern stood before it.

"What's taking so long? I must return to Atlantis," said Aquaman.

"Sit tight your highness, we'll tell you when it's safe to go," Green Lantern responded.

Aquaman turned to return to his seat when he suddenly spun round to punch Green Lantern hard enough to knock him out "You presume too much," then he left the room with no further hindrance.

* * *

Back at the sewers, Batman could hear the assassin approaching in his direction and quickly fired his grapple gun to rise to the ceiling whilst leaving several spiked mines floating in the water. The assassin passed over them for the motorcycle's tires to be destroyed which caused him to fall off whilst the bike exploded mildly, Batman walked up to him and spoke in a tone of seriousness.

"Don't move!"

The assassin refused to give in as he tossed a smoke grenade and used the temporary distraction to make his escape, he located a ladder nearby and climbed up to the top and underneath a green van. He opened a hatch at the bottom of the vehicle and climbed through to seat himself at the driver's seat before quickly driving away. He spotted Superman giving chased and increased speed to escape from the Man of Steel.

However he forgot that there was another hero who is none other than Naruto who was standing in the middle of the street and waited for the van to approach his position. He caught sight of the vehicle and waited for it to get close before forming a one-handed handsign to trigger seal tag to unleash a powerful burst to tip it over to the side and skid to a stop inches away from him.

" **Show-off,"** Kurama muttered.

" _I saw this in a movie and wanted to try it out, it was cooler than I thought,"_ thought Naruto with a foxy grin, Kurama simply rolled his eyes at his partner's antics. Superman flew over to the van and wrenched the door out of its hinges before yanking the assassin out of the vehicle

"Okay okay, I give up," said the assassin.

"Alright Deadshot, why were you trying to kill Aquaman?" asked Superman.

"Gee, why would a hired gun try to shoot somebody? Could it be that someone paid me to?" Deadshot responded sarcastically, Naruto sweatdropped due to the fact that the mercenary was making a point.

"Who?" asked Wonder Woman as she along with Batman and J'onn caught up with them.

"Oh come on babe, you know I can't tell you that…professional ethics. But then again, if you make it worth my while," Deadshot chuckled, Wonder Woman frowned darkly at the implication of his words and she wasn't the only one.

A hand placed on Deadshot's shoulders and everyone turned to see that it was Naruto "Allow me to have a short word with him," the ninja pulled him away a short distance.

"So what does a ninja wannabe have to say to m-" anything he was about to say froze in his throat as he felt his body becoming heavy and it was getting hard for him to breathe, Deadshot looked at Naruto and wished he hadn't as the ninja had taken off his mask to reveal red slitted eyes which was staring into his intently as if it was inaudibly telling him that he was his next meal and…is he hallucinating or is there a giant fox looking over his shoulder with the same intentions?

Naruto leaned over to whisper into his ear in a deep voice as if growling like an animal **"Are you still going to play hard to get?"** the mercenary shook his head rapidly **"Good, it would have been bad if you kept up with that attitude cause I really hate perverts,"**

Naruto stopped releasing his killing intent and put his mask back on before shoving him back to the group, Batman and Superman were looking at him though as they had noticed the subtle changes in the mercenary who is now apparently afraid of Zenko. Shelving it for later, they resumed the interrogation.

"So who hired you?" asked Batman.

"I don't know, I don't ask questions," said Deadshot, then he looked over his shoulders and resumed sweating upon seeing the ninja spinning a kunai through its hoop with a finger as he was looking back at him.

"How were you pain?"

"In gold, look over there," the mercenary gestured to the van for the others to see an open crate with golden coins and relics spread out on the ground, Batman went over to pick up on of the coins to examine it.

"Spanish doubloons," Batman spoke up.

"Where would they get coins like this?" asked Wonder Woman.

"In Atlantis," said J'onn.

"Which means that the one who wanted Aquaman dead and probably the one who stole the plutonium from the submarine is an Atlantean," said Naruto with a frown.

"Then we've got to warn Aquaman," said Superman.

"Too late," Green Lantern landed before them "That royal pain in the neck is already gone, I couldn't stop him,"

Everyone became worried about what was going to happen next and Wonder Woman worded it in the best way possible "Hera help him,"

* * *

Over at Atlantis, Orm was giving a speech in the throne room towards a group of soldiers who were swayed to his side along with General Brak.

"My friends, now is the time for action. Now is the time for mighty Atlantis to rise up and strike terror into the hearts of its enemies, are you with me?!" said Orm with the soldiers cheering in support of him.

"ORM!" the doors were suddenly pushed open to Aquaman much to the shock of the soldiers as the king approached his brother "What treason is this?!"

"No treason brother, I thought you were-" Orm spoke but was interrupted.

"Dead? That's no reason to plunge Atlantis into a foolhardy war! I left specific orders!"

"I'm only doing what you never had the courage to do,"

"Enough! I'll hear no more, arrest the traitor!"

Orm simply smiled "You hear him," the soldiers immediately surrounded Aquaman and aimed their spears at him.

"What?!" Aquaman couldn't believe what he was seeing, his own people are betraying him?

"You are the traitor, you abandoned your people! Sold them out to the surface dwellers, look around you brother," Orm smiled evilly "I'm in charge now,"

Aquaman gritted his teeth in frustration as it has dawned upon him now, Superman and his companions were right about there being a traitor in Atlantis but he never would have thought that it would be his own brother, even if he could be called that anymore.

* * *

 **This is Hussbek online with the latest chapter, Naruto joined up with the others to attend to an SOS call underwater where he and the others encounter the king of Atlantis Aquaman whom they had a rough start with, Superman entices the king to negotiate which he later did although he lacked the required patience and tolerance at the time and was attacked by an assassin. The league helped him to the hospital and baited the assassin to interrogate him only to find out that he had been hired by an Atlantean traitor and Aquaman had returned to his home before they could warn him, and now he's captured and the looks grim. Just what is going to happen next?**

 **Be sure to read and Review as always**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana.**

 **Signing out.**


	11. Turning the Tides

**The Zenko of the DC**

 **Chapter 10: Turning the Tides**

Aquaman looked at Orm in anger, he never would have even thought that his brother of all people would have betrayed him, he realized also that the mercenary must have been hired by Orm to assassinate him. Seeing has proved to him that Zenko was right all along.

"For years, I've stood in your shadow and watched while you led Atlantis to the brink of ruin. I'll stand no more, and neither will your generals," said Orm with contempt.

"This is a battle we should have fought years ago, but you betrayed us by siding with our enemies," said Brak.

Aquaman gritted his teeth in rage at their words, not wanting to listen to any more of their nonsense, he pushed the soldiers roughly out of his way and lunged at the two to silence them painfully before restoring things to their proper order. However Orm aimed the trident at Aquaman and fired a powerful blast of energy which sent the rightful ruler flying back and crashed to the ground to lay there unconscious.

"Take him away," said Orm, the guards went to pick up Aquaman before dragging him out of the throne room "General Brak, ready your troops at once,"

"Yes milord," Brak then left the room along with the remaining soldiers.

Orm went to sit on the throne and smiled at the comfort it provides, once his plans are successfully carried out then he would be sitting on it more frequently as the sole ruler of Atlantis. He heard footsteps and turned to see Mera running up to him with a look of concern.

"Orm! They said that my husband has returned, is it true?" asked Mera desperately.

Orm frowned inwardly at how close his plans were to being foiled and stood from the throne "I wish it so…but it was an unfounded rumor,"

Mera looked to the ground in depression "I tried to be strong, but without him I…," she felt Orm place his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't worry Mera, I'll take care of you…and your son,"

Those words confused Mera as she turned to look at Orm "My son?"

"I have already take the precaution of placing him under my protection,"

Mera took several steps away from Orm with a growing sense of fear before running into the private chambers and approached the cot where the baby was sleeping only to gasp in horror upon seeing that he wasn't there.

Orm approached her from behind "These are dangerous times Mera, we can't be too careful,"

"Where is he?" asked Mera worriedly.

"The prince will come to no harm as long as you cooperate,"

"How could you do this?"

"I assure you, I am only doing what is best for Atlantis," said Orm before walking away, Mera could feel it in her heart that this is all wrong and wished that Aquaman would appear to make everything right again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto and the other members of the Justice league were aboard the Javelin and moving through the water as fast as they could to meet up with Aquaman to warn him about the plot against him.

"We're almost there, Atlantis is just beyond that reef ahead of us," said Wonder Woman.

"Don't expect them to welcome us with open arms," said Green Lantern.

"Set the ship down here, maybe we can slip through their defenses," Superman suggested.

*Boom*

The ship suddenly shook from the shockwave of an explosion, they looked ahead to see one of the Atlantean Warships along with a squad of Atlantean soldiers riding on waterbikes.

"It's too late, they have already seen us!" said J'onn.

"I doubt that's the only thing we're late about," said Naruto once more activating the jutsu to breath underwater.

"If they want a fight, then they got one!" Green Lantern stood up with his ring glowing with energy.

Wonder Woman placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him "Wait! Remember the reason why we came here!"

Green Lantern frowned but complied nonetheless, they all exited from the Javelin and went to confront the Atlantean soldiers as Superman went to speak.

"Hold your fire, we come with an urgent message for your king!" said Superman, but the response received was in the form a cannon fire. Green Lantern was quick to defend by using his ring to form a shield which deflected the incoming projectiles.

"There's your answer," Green Lantern retorted before he scattered to engage the hostile soldiers with the rest.

Naruto was swimming away from one of the soldiers who was firing at him with an energy rifle as the ninja swam round a corner with the soldier going after only for his eyes to widen upon seeing a golden chain ahead which knocked him off the waterbike, Naruto popped up from behind a rock while smiling mischievously behind his mask before going to assist the others. J'onn was also being pursued by one of the Atlantean soldier when he suddenly stopped and waited for the soldier to get closer before turning intangible for him to pass right through before reverting and reached out to grab the soldier then pulled him off the waterbike for it to crash into the rocks, Green Lantern was alternating constantly between forming shields to defend against the torpedoes being fired at him and launching concussive blasts of energy to knock the soldiers off their waterbikes.

Wonder Woman was evading the shots being fired at her and reflecting several to destroy their modes of transportation, but she was unaware of one bearing towards her from behind. He was about to fire a torpedo when something wrapped around his neck and yanked him off the waterbike and the next thing he saw was a fist barreling for his face and there was pain followed by darkness. Wonder Woman looked back to see a knocked out Atlantean soldier floating to the seabed and Naruto was there which gave her an idea what happened and nodded in gratitude with the ninja responding with a thumbs up.

Suddenly they were assailed with a volley of projectiles from overhead and they looked up to see the Atlantean warship approach and opened fire once more with their turrets. Superman went to pick up a large piece of rock from the seabed and used it to grind against the undercarriage of the warship to rupture a hole, causing it to sink to the bottom of the sea

"Well that takes care of them, now to head over to Atlantis," said Naruto.

"This way!" Superman took the lead with the others soon following after him, it didn't take them very long till their destination was within their sights "There it is!" they swam closer when suddenly hidden cannons revealed themselves from within the reefs and launched multiple grey spiked cannonballs in their direction but they were able to avoid them.

"Not even close," Green Lantern scoffed at the attempt, but Naruto wasn't fooled at this and his suspicions were soon proven true as the cannonballs collided with each other to trigger powerful explosions which knocked them around.

"They're depth charges!" said J'onn before being knocked away by another explosion.

" _Damn, this is not looking good!"_ Naruto grunted from another explosive shockwave.

" **You better think of something fast or we're done for!"** said Kurama urgently.

Naruto's mind raced for an idea to get himself and the others out of this situation but the explosions proved to be too much as they were knocked to the seabed and laid there unconscious. He later opened his eyes to see that he was on his knees and hands were handcuffed to his back and noticed that he was wearing some sort of headgear which was sending jolts of electricity into his brain, making it hard for him to focus properly. He looked to see that Superman and the others were in the same situation before looking ahead to see a man in regal clothing along with the Atlantean soldiers.

"Worthless surface scum," said Orm with loathing, Naruto immediately frowned behind his mask as he sensed the hatred and negativity within him and suspected him to be the one behind all this.

"Where's Aquaman?" asked Superman albeit struggling to speak.

"I thought your kind already took care of him?"

"No, he came back here," Wonder Woman calmly refuted the claim.

"We came here to warn him about a plot against his life, an Atlantean plot," Superman continued, Naruto noticed a twitch in the man's eye and his suspicions became clearer.

"Lies and deceptions!" Orm pointed the trident at Superman and blasted him with enough energy to knock the Man of Steel to the floor "I consider this incursion as nothing less than an act of war. You will executed as enemies of the crown then I will wipe out the surface world forever,"

" _That settles it, he's the one who set this all up and is hiding the truth while using us an excuse to attack the surface,"_ thought Naruto as he glared at the man, then he noticed someone above glanced to see that she was a red-haired woman dressed in royal clothing along with a crown and he noticed a look of worry in her eyes before being dragged away along with the others.

The guards dragged the league members into a chamber and shackled them to the walls before exiting with a screen door sealing them inside, one of the soldiers pulled a lever and water began pouring, giving them an idea of what was going to happen. They tried to free themselves but the shackles held strong.

"J'onn, can you phase free?" asked Diana urgently.

"No, can't focus," J'onn replied, having already attempted to do so but failed.

"Me neither, these headgears must be some kind of synaptic discharger," said Green Lantern who wasn't able to make any progress on his end.

Wonder Woman looked down to see that the water has already risen to their knees "…then we'll drown,"

* * *

Over at the docking bays, General Brak was currently in charge of preparing the soldiers and other weapons of war for the upcoming engagement with the surface dwellers as he had desired all these years and was denied due to Aquaman's refusal to go into war with them until now. He saw Orm approach while on a waterbike and bow along with his men in respect.

"Your troops are almost ready to depart, milord," said Brak.

"Proceed general, I will join you after I attend to some 'unfinished business'," said Orm.

"Of course, milord,"

Orm then rode away with the general resuming command, they were unaware that someone had been eavesdropping on their conversation and it turned out to be Mera who was frowning at what she had heard. She had been suspecting that Orm is up to something which he doesn't want her to know about and apparently General Brak is also involved, their plans must have something to do with her husband and son being missing, and the surface dwellers must know something he doesn't want anyone to hear hence why he's executing them so soon. Mera came upon an important decision and began making her way through the hallways when suddenly a voice called out to her.

"Excuse me, but are you the wife of Aquaman?" a male voice whispered out.

"W-Who's there?!" asked Mera while looking around for the source of the voice.

"Please calm down miss, I'm one of the surface dwellers and I'm here to rescue my friends,"

"Then do you know of what happened to my husband and is it true that there's a traitor in Atlantis?" asked Mera.

"We suspect that he was captured the moment he arrived by the traitor whom I now suspect to be Orm, but we can explain later as my friends don't have much time left," said the voice urgently.

"Very well, I will take you to where they are," Mera rushed over to where the league members were being held and arrived only to gasp upon seeing that the chamber was almost full and the members were holding their breath for as long as they can "Oh no, they'll drown at this rate!"

"No they won't!"

The guards were taking bets about which of the heroes would drown first when they suddenly felt something grab the sides of their heads and forcefully smashed them together sufficiently enough to knock them out. Mera was momentarily surprised but quickly snapped back into focus and ran over to push the lever which drained the chamber of the water before opening the barrier. It was at that moment that a figure appeared, revealing to be Zenko much to the surprise of everyone who turned to the one shackled that disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I should have known, you created a decoy and went into hiding," said Green Lantern.

"Yeah, I used a transparency jutsu to hide myself while having a shadow clone take my place so that I can sneak in and rescue you, and I was lucky enough to meet Aquaman's wife along the way" Naruto explained as he took out a kunai from his ninja pouch and channeled wind chakra through it to increase sharpness before cutting through their shackles while Mera unlocked the other shackles with a key which she took from the guards.

" **Not to mention that you're using a jutsu for its true purpose unlike that perverted Toad Sage,"** said Kurama with bemusement.

" _Tell me about it,"_ thought Naruto while rolling his eyes at the memory.

Mera then spoke "Your companion told me that someone had betrayed my husband and he suspects Orm to be the traitor,"

"His actions certainly prove it, probably explains why we were attacked and that Aquaman is nowhere to be seen," said Superman.

"We'll need to take the queen to safety then begin our search for Aquaman," said Wonder Woman.

"And my son as well, Orm has hidden him somewhere when all this began," said Mera with a look of worry, Naruto clenched his fists in anger and made up his mind to punch Orm real hard for her.

* * *

Elsewhere, Aquaman was struggling to free himself from the chains which shackled him to a rock face precariously over a crevice where underwater lava flowed along at the bottom. He had woken up to find himself there and since then struggled to break free so he can return and make Orm and Brak pay for their betrayal.

"Enjoying the view?" Aquaman looked up and glared at Orm who was approaching on a waterbike with a smile of arrogance.

"Getting rid of me won't make the people of Atlantis serve you," said Aquaman.

"I know, that whole lineage thing can get messy," Orm got off and walked over to the front of the vehicle "Fortunately, I have a solution,"

"What do you mean?" Orm opened up a compartment and reached in to bring out a red bundle which started crying, Aquaman recognized the cry with a sense of dread which solidified when Orm revealed the bundle to be his son "No!"

* * *

Naruto and the others were currently accompanying Mera through the city towards the throne room to make sure that she was safe, but he couldn't help but admire the sights of the city as they walked along a bridge. It's the very first time in his life that he's in a place like this, no doubt that something like this exists back in the Elemental Nations.

"Wow, this place is amazing," said Naruto as he continued to look around.

"You're right Zenko, it's no wonder why Aquaman protects it so passionately," said Diana.

"Unfortunately, there are those whose ambitions would destroy it," said Mera.

Naruto's eyes suddenly narrowed as he swiftly positioned himself in front of the group and took out a handful of shuriken which he channeled wind chakra through before throwing them, the others were about to question him when they saw the projectiles slice through the firearms of the soldiers who were positioned ahead of them and were about to fire until Naruto intercepted them.

"There's a couple more coming up from behind us, protect the queen!" said Naruto before facing the ones in front of him and sped through a set of handsigns **"Wind style: Wind Cannon!"** he reared an arm back before thrusting forward to launch a blast of wind to knock the soldiers off the bridge and into the water below them. he looked back to see Superman and Wonder Woman defending Mera from the shots being fired at them and Green Lantern formed a battering ram to knock the soldiers off the bridge as well and into the water.

"I am grateful for your help," said Mera.

"No thanks necessary, but we need to hurry since they're targeting you now," said Superman.

"Indeed, this fight is far from over," said J'onn,

The group continued on their way but with more haste in their steps as the situation was getting direr by the minute.

* * *

Aquaman growled in anger as he watched Orm hold his beloved son before him with the chains being the only thing preventing his 'brother' from suffering the worst pain imaginable for this dastardly act.

"A pity, the prince will be yet another innocent victim of the surface dwellers aggression," said Orm as he watched Aquaman struggle against the chains "Sadly, that would also make me the rightful heir to the throne," Orm went to stab a dagger into the rock face and hung the child next to Aquaman before swimming back to the waterbike with the trident in hand

"You won't get away with this!" said Aquaman.

"That's wishful thinking brother, now I'll be off to 'avenge' your deaths against the surface dwellers," Orm aimed at the bottom of the rock with a blast from the trident to send it sliding towards the lava below with Aquaman and his son in tow, then he smirked evilly before riding away.

"ORM!" Aquaman roared out in outrage of it all, he began to struggle more than ever before so he free himself to save his son as the boulder drew closer to that lava. He managed to rip one of the arms free of the chains before pulling on the other one but time was running out for him and his son, Aquaman took out the triangular belt buckle and hacked at the remaining but realized that it won't shatter in time…so he made an unchangeable decision as he raised the buckle and brought it down with a roar towards what he was aiming…which wasn't the chain.

* * *

Back in Atlantis, the group had managed to secure the throne room before going out to search for Aquaman and the baby while Wonder Woman and Green Lantern guarded Mera and Naruto was using Sage Mode, at first he wasn't detecting their presence within but now he is but noticed something wrong and called out right as Superman and J'onn flew into the throne room to give their report.

"Guys, we need to get a medic in here right now, there's something wrong," said Naruto urgently.

Everyone looked at the ninja in confusion and were about to ask why when they heard the doors open and turned to see Aquaman walk in with the baby held in one arm, Mera went to embrace them in joy but the gasped in horror upon seeing the bloody stump of his left arm which gave everyone an unpleasant idea of what might have happened.

"Your hand…," Mera muttered in worry.

Aquaman didn't respond to that immediately and speak sternly despite the excruciating pain "Where is Orm?"

Everyone stared in silence as they watched the surgeon work on Aquaman's left arm by surgically attach an artificial limb to replace the one lost, they had gotten the full story of what had happened which earned their respect especially Naruto who has many people like him who were ready to do just about anything to protect their loved ones. He even recalled how A the Fourth Raikage sacrificed his own hand when fighting Sasuke and yet was still capable of going up against Uchiha Madara along with the other Kages despite the lack of an arm.

"I can't believe it…his own hand," said Superman in wonder.

"I told you he was a mad man," said Green Lantern.

Naruto turned to glare and spoke sternly "Protecting a loved one isn't madness Green Lantern, parents treasure their children far more than anything in the world that they would offer up their very lives so that they could live on. I've met many who went to such measures, even my mom and dad sacrificed their lives to protect me on the very day I was born. So I advise that you don't go calling such people mad,"

Green Lantern looked away but couldn't help but feel ashamed of what he said as he recalled how protective and caring his parents were, seeing the truth in the ninja's but he and the others noticed something else in Naruto's statement.

" _So he's an orphan, and such at a young age,"_ thought Diana as she stared at the blonde ninja.

"Now we need to figure out what's Orm's next phase of his plans," said Naruto thoughtfully.

There was the sound of beeping from Superman which he opened the channel to communicate then Batman's voice was heard from it "Superman, a situation has developed over at the North Pole. Thermal readings show temperatures increasing rapidly,"

"If that continues, the ecological effects could be catastrophic," said J'onn with concern.

"Then we should go check it out," said Green Lantern.

"But what about the crisis here?" asked Wonder Woman.

"There may be a connection," said Aquaman, piquing the interest of the others.

"What do you mean?" asked Superman.

"It's the doomsday thermal reactor, we designed it to create a polar meltdown,"

"What?!" Green Lantern was taken aback by what he just heard and he wasn't the only one.

"I had it built as a weapon of last resort, to protect Atlantis should the surface world ever attack…but I never armed it,"

"Then Orm must have, using the plutonium stolen from the submarine," said Green Lantern.

"If the polar cap melts, our world will sink beneath the waves. Everything will be destroyed, Orm must be stopped," said Superman.

"And he will be…," Aquaman got off the table to reveal the artificial limb which happens to be a hook "…I'll see to it personally,"

"But not without help and before you complain, this situation involves the surface world which means that we are to work together on this," said Naruto sternly before the King of Atlantis could refute.

"…very well then, just don't get in my way,"

" **A real friendly one, isn't he?"** asked Kurama sarcastically, getting a shrug from his partner.

* * *

The group had set out for the North Pole with Green Lantern carrying Naruto within an energy bubble from his ring as he flew along with the others, Aquaman decided his own method of travelling being by swimming with speeds being nothing to scoff at. Batman had contacted them earlier to inform them that he was currently en route to their destination. They looked ahead to see several Atlantean warships ahead and apparently had seen them approach as General Brak pointed his sword towards them and called out a command.

"Soldiers of Atlantis, attack!" General Brak commanded, the soldiers charged at the heroes on their waterbikes and firing rapidly with their rifles.

"Here we go again!" said Green Lantern.

"Yeah, but this time we're doing this for keeps. Drop me off here!" said Naruto, Green Lantern dissipated the energy bubble for Naruto to drop towards the ocean and land atop its surface before dashing at the soldiers. He dashed from side to side to evade the shoots fired at him while using a chakra coated kunai to deflect a few before weaving through a set of handsigns "I wanna see your reactions to this! **Water Surfing Strike!** " he stomped the surface to channel his chakra through it to form a large wave crashing towards the gobsmacked soldiers as he proceeded to ride on top of it with a loud "Cowabunga dudes!" the soldiers attempted to steer away but were too late as they got caught in the wave and were knocked off the waterbikes "Ha-ha! Total wipeout!" he turned around to see another squad of soldiers heading his way and firing their rifles "Guess they want some too eh?" he weaved through another set of handsigns **"Water Style: Tri-Water Dragon jutsu!"** three mass columns of water shot up into the air and took on the shape of serpentine dragons before Naruto mentally commanded them to attack as the dragons lunged at the soldiers with loud roars and repeatedly slammed into them. The Atlanteans couldn't believe what they were witnessing and experiencing, a surface dweller is using the very element that they live in against them…it's unprecedented!

" **Watch how you're throwing those jutsu around, you won't know what's ahead of us,"** said Kurama.

" _Sure spoil my fun why don't ya, but you got a point though,"_ thought Naruto before moving on to engage the next squad.

Green Lantern flew low above the water's surface as he projected a wall of energy ahead of him to defend against the bullets and at the same time serve as a battering ram to smash through the soldiers' vehicles and knocking them into the water before changing into a crossbow to fire bolts of energy at the waterbikes to impair their functionality before moving on ahead. Wonder Woman and J'onn were working in tandem as they used the lasso and ghostlike power respectively to knock the soldiers into the oceans and were gradually gaining the advantage. Superman was currently occupied with disabling the turrets from the warships and was almost blasted by one of them.

"Superman, the glaciers are already starting to melt," said Batman as he piloted the Batplane over the icy region towards their location.

"I know, but we're kinda busy here at the moment," Superman replied while using his heat vision to melt the remaining turrets before looking around and noticed an oddity "Where's Aquaman?"

"I sense that he's moving away from the battlefield and in direction of the icy mountain ahead of us," said J'onn after using his telepathic power.

"That must be where the thermal reactor is. Green Lantern and Zenko, I need you two to meet up with Batman and head on over there to provide backup,"

"Got it!" said Green Lantern.

"I'm on my way!" Naruto flipped off the water dragon which he was riding on to land on the ice before running in direction of where he was sensing Aquaman's energy signature.

Meanwhile, Aquaman had already arrived at the mountain and went in through the entrance, he could see droplets of melted ice falling around him and the gradual rise in the temperature as he carefully walked across the iced bridges till he arrived at the room where the thermal reactor was situated. He walked up to the control panel and was about to input the command to shut down the reactor.

*BZTTTT*

"Argh!" Aquaman was struck from behind by a blast which came from a visibly annoyed Orm who had apparently been alerted of his arrival along with the surface dwellers.

Orm approached the downed Aquaman with the trident radiating with energy "Apparently I underestimated you brother, a mistake that I won't make again!"

He raised the trident over his head and brought it down to finish his brother, Aquaman quickly jerked to the side to avoid the killing blow then kicked Orm strongly in the chest to knock him back so as to quickly recover to his feet before engaging him in close combat. Aquaman made good use of his new artificial limb to contend against Orm and the trident as he would use the hook to redirect or block any incoming strike due to being well versed in the art of wielding a spear before losing his arm which is not to say that Orm wasn't as competent with the trident in hand. Aquaman blocked a stab then countered with a knee strike to the stomach to make Orm stumble back in pain then followed it up with a nasty right hook to the face, which knocked him down to the ground before approaching with a frown.

"It's over for you now Orm," said Aquaman sternly.

Orm glared back with hatred "You're right…and you've lost!" Orm quickly picked up the trident and fired a blast at the Thermal reactor's control panel, effectively destroying it much to Aquaman's shock "The tide is against you brother, the reactor can't be shut down!" he fired a blast with Aquaman jumping out of the way before engaging him in combat once more.

Aquaman continued to lay on the pressure on Orm as chunks of ice fell around them, enticing him to defeat his brother quickly so he can figure out a way to shut down the reactor before it's too late. He saw Orm about to fire another blast from trident and quickly moved forward and hitting it to the side to disrupt its aim and strike the ceiling overhead before punching him to the ground, he lunged to knock him unconscious but Orm launched another blast which sent him flying out of the room and almost fell into a bottomless pit had he not stabbed his hook into the icy wall.

Orm appeared on the edge with a smirk on his face "This time brother, I will make sure that you die!" he took aim with the trident and was about to fire.

*Whack*

He felt something hard hit the back of his head which made him turn around to see one of the surface dwellers with the mask standing there with his arms crossed.

"Hey buddy, want you have a round with me?" asked Naruto while doing a 'come here' gesture.

"Worthless surface scum, I'll eliminate you along with your kind!" said Orm as he turned towards Naruto with the trident pointed at him.

"Let's skip the monologue and just get down to the fight, let's go Byakko!" Naruto held out his hand for a spear with two side blades pointing down like an upside down crescent before taking a stance.

Orm charged towards the ninja and launched a stab, Naruto parried the incoming strike then took a step forward to attack with a jab of his own but it was parried to which he used the momentum to twirl it around for a swing, forcing Orm to back away with Naruto somersaulting forwards to maintain closure and launched another swing for it to be blocked again then quickly swung the butt end of the spear the right side of Orm's chest. This angered the treacherous Atlantean to retaliate with ferocity as he constantly attacked Naruto in an effort of gut him, but the blonde ninja was rapidly defending against the strikes with short dashes and twirling Byakko to deflect.

"Damn worm, perish for the sake of Atlantis!" Orm began firing blasts of energy to destroy the enemy before him.

"Byakko, calling forth the cleaving wind!" Naruto proceeded to twirl the spear around himself with great speed which formed rings of razor sharp purple winds to slice through the incoming blasts before dashing forward in a zigzag pattern to evade more of the shots fired his way till he was right in front of his opponent and struck with a chakra enhanced uppercut to send Orm crashing into the ceiling overhead before falling down only to be sent flying by a blast of wind from a swing from Byakko "I promised myself to punch you hard for kidnapping Aquaman's child and making a mother worry so much, consider it a promise kept,"

"The matters of Atlantis are of no concern to you surface dwellers!" Orm retorted with anger.

Naruto simply shrugged his shoulders "In a way it's true, which is why I'm not using my full power to knock you around like a pinball. Plus your brother called dibs on beating you black and blue,"

"What are y-"

*Wham*

Orm was dealt a nasty right hook courtesy of Aquaman who had climbed back out to the top and didn't waste any time going after Orm once more. Naruto chortled for a moment then headed over to the thermal reactor where he saw Batman and Green Lantern already there.

"How bad is it?" asked Naruto.

"The controls are completely destroyed with no time to fix it," said Green Lantern.

"I will have to go inside and manually shut it down," said Batman, surprising the other two.

"Inside?! But that's too risky!" said Naruto.

Batman turned towards Green Lantern "Can your ring protect me?"

Green Lantern looked at his ring for a moment before responding "We'll find out," then he used it to form a layer of energy to enshroud the Dark Knight from head to toe before he opened a hatch and went inside.

"There they are, stop them from deactivating the reactor!" Naruto and Green Lantern turned to seek a group of Atlantean soldiers enter the room and charge towards them with swords raised.

"I'll cover you, just stay focused on your side!" said Naruto before charging towards the soldiers while switching Byakko out for Inazuma the draconic three-section staff. He held one end and swung it in a wide arc like a whip to force the soldiers back before performing a jumping roundhouse kick before rolling out of the way of a slash then retaliated with another swing to bash a soldier's head strong enough to knock him out, Naruto saw a soldier rushing from behind to stab him in the back and quickly stepped sideways to launch a backhand to clothesline him to the ground "I'm ending this quickly! Come on, Inazuma!" the draconic three-section staff glowed an orange aura as he charged towards the remaining soldiers and began lashing out at high-speeds with ferocity to send them crashing into the icy walls, putting all into an unconscious state.

The fight between Aquaman and Orm was getting more intense as the latter had tackled the former onto one of the ice bridges and was trying to impale him with the trident, Aquaman managed to divert the trident's path to embedding onto the ground next to his head and kicked Orm away to effectively disarm him of it. Aquaman approached to make sure that Orm stays down when said person suddenly lashed out with a dagger to inflict a wound across his chest, forcing him back as Orm swung the weapon about wildly having lost all sense of reason.

"You don't deserve to wear the crown, I do! I will be the one to lead Atlantis to its true glory!" Orm raved madly. In his rage, Orm failed to notice a part of the ice bridge crumbling beneath his feet until it was too late as he grabbed onto the edge with eyes wide in fear before looking up to Aquaman "Brother, please help me!"

Aquaman looked at Orm silently then he reached out…to pick up the trident much to the latter's horror "I believe that this belongs me,"

Orm could no longer maintain his grip as he began to fall into the dark bottomless pit "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Aquaman looked on without any emotion for some time before walking away to meet up with the others.

Naruto and Green Lantern nervously waited as Batman was still inside the reactor and they haven't seen any change yet and more pieces of ice fell around them due to the temperature still increasing. Soon they noticed that the humming sound of the reactor was beginning to die down, signaling that the shutdown was successful, Batman soon emerged from the machine and landed on the ground before them.

"It's shutting down, you did it!" said a relieved Green Lantern as he retracted the energy into his ring.

Batman shook his head "No…we did it,"

"You're right, it was a team effort," said Naruto with a thumbs up.

" **Quite surprising to hear a brooding type of person actually admit to something like teamwork,"** said Kurama.

Aquaman then walked up to them "Then the threat is over,"

* * *

Later on, everyone had returned to Atlantis and were in the throne as Aquaman had rounded up those that conspired with Orm especially General Brak who was currently pleading with the king that he and his men were forced to listen to Orm's order, Naruto rolled his eyes at the obvious lie and didn't even need Kurama's emotion sensing ability to figure that as he had met those type of people back in the Elemental Nations and they were dealt with accordingly. Superman and the other league members were just as disgusted at the blatant lie, apparently Aquaman had had enough of all this as he stood up from his throne to glare at them.

"Get them out of my sight," the loyal soldiers immediately complied with the order and jostled the betrayers out of the throne as Aquaman sighed to himself "I can only blame myself, my fear of the surface dwellers blinded to those I should have feared most…and it cost me dearly," he looked at the hook replacing the hand he had lost.

Green Lantern spoke up "Don't be too hard on yourself, maybe we've all misjudged,"

"Maybe so, but all I have ever wanted is peace and security for Atlantis,"

"After what's happened, it won't be easy," said Superman.

"I know…," Aquaman turned towards Mera holding their sleeping child in her arms "…but some sacrifices are worth it,"

Naruto smiled in nostalgia as he recalled the past Hokages and their common desire to protect the village just like he wanted to. He hopes that Aquaman would give the negotiation idea with the World Assembly another chance after everything has settled down…although he's suddenly having a craving for seafood as of now.

" **Seriously? That's what's on your mind right now?"** asked Kurama in disbelief.

* * *

 **This is Hussbek online with the latest chapter, I'm now done with the Atlantis arc and soon moving on to the Injustice arc though there might be an OC chapter to serve as a partial opening to it. Sorry I took so long to update as I was busy with other stuff but I'm back on track now, be sure to read and review like you always do.**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana.**

 **Signing out.**


End file.
